Forgotten Lies
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: JJ returns to the team with a lie that's about to boil out of control, a secret that can change friendships and makes a mistake that could effect the outcome of it all. The more you tell a single lie, the more you forget it was a lie to begin with.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the BAU

Forgotten Lies – Part One

**Summary: **JJ returns to the team with a lie that's about to boil out of control, a secret that can change friendships and makes a mistake that could effect the outcome of it all. The more you tell a single lie, the more you forget it was a lie to begin with.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this story.**

**It's mainly focused on JJ and the time in between the 6th and 7th season.**

**There _is _a JJ and Morgan pair, I know it's not a popular pair, however, I think it fits the story line pretty well and it doesn't show up for a bit.**

**The main focus is the way the secret JJ's keeping can effect all of their relationships.**

**Emily's in it, and that's why I set JJ and Emily as the main characters, because I think it mainly focuses on that.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Here's the banner: http:/i51 . tinypic . com/2w5v91x . Jpg**

**AND I even have a trailer I made a while ago, so if you wanna check it out, here's the link.**

**http:/www . Youtube . com/ watch?v=e4GCCz_u4aY**

**This is probably only going to be updated every 3 to 4 days! Just letting you know :]**

**Please review!**

"Hotch..." JJ said as she stood in the doorway, it was her first day back at the BAU. Monday morning, 7:30am. The exact time she was asked by him to come in. It felt slightly unreal to her, the year and a half she spent working for the State Department was a long one, but she was glad to be back. She wanted to jump at the chance to come back to the BAU, but she knew she had to run it by Will and when they talked she couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she went to tell Dave she was coming back for sure. And there she was 2 weeks later, starting her first day _again_.

"JJ," he said as he looked up at her. "Thank you for coming in so early, have a seat." he told her as he pointed to the chair, JJ smiled and shut the door behind her and sat down. "I'm glad you're back," he started by say, JJ smiled.

"It's glad to be back." she answered, Hotch smiled and thought.

"You're sure your up for this?" he asked as he looked down. "A lot has changed in the past 8 months..."

"Hotch," she cut him off, even when she cut people off, she always had a firm, yet sweet voice. "I know a lot has changed, things change, I've changed, you've changed... besides, don't try to talk me out of it because I'm already transferred." she said with a smile and a small laugh, Hotch nodded. "How have they been?" JJ asked, it was understood she was talking about the rest of the team. "I mean, I've seen them and all, but not nearly as much as you have and every time I see them I don't know whether or not to bring it up..."

"They've been better..." he answered. "We all have."

"I guess it's something where even time isn't enough..." she said in a lower voice, Hotch nodded.

"You know it's going to be different." he said, JJ looked at him. "The work," he finished, JJ nodded. "You'll still have your office, but not as much as the work you used to have. You will do the same thing the others did with some of the case files, along with the liaisons, if you're too busy to answer any calls just transfer them to me and I'll take care of them." he answered. "It's a little more work..."

"I can handle it." JJ said. "I had double the work at the State Department in half the time." she said, Hotch nodded.

"You will be working under Morgan's supervision," Hotch said, JJ nodded slowly. "We all know how strict Strauss is about protocol." JJ gave him a small smile as in agreement with him, then he nodded. "If you need anything, let me know." he told her as he leaned back in his chair, she knew that was the signal that their conversation was over, she nodded and got up before walking out of the office. It was still 15 minutes before anyone was supposed to show up, sometimes they would show up early, usually Spencer would, with Derek coming in right on time, Dave had his own schedule. She knew there was _one _person would be there 15 minutes early on _that _day. She went to Penelope's office and opened the door slowly.

"I like knocking!" Penelope exclaimed as she pressed a button that minimized everything she was on, JJ stood at the doorway with her eyebrows raised.

"No coffee?" JJ asked, Penelope looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"I don't usually snap at people, I'm sorry JJ. It's just early." she said. "It's great to see you back in the office, Jayje.." JJ smiled. "I still can't believe you're a profiler..." Penelope reminisced, JJ laughed, knowing Penelope did look into her file, otherwise she wouldn't have known that. "I never would have thought in a million years... why'd you take the classes?"

"I don't know, I guess I just missed it? It wasn't too hard, I've been around profilers for 7 years. I guess you just pick up a few things here and there."

"You missed profiling sickos that kill people?" Penelope asked with a disgusted face.

"You know what I mean." JJ said, Penelope laughed.

"Well, it's already 8, we don't want bossman yelling at either of us on your first day back." Penelope said, JJ laughed.

"No we certainly do not." JJ said as she headed for the door.

"If you get a lunch today, do you want to eat lunch together?" Penelope slipped in, JJ looked at her.

"Key word _if_." she said with a small laughed. "I'll keep you posted." Penelope smiled with a nod. The people on the team gets a lunch _break _once a week, sometimes even less than that. Most of the time they only had time to eat while doing work.

_**x x x**_

"This just came in to me 5 minutes ago," JJ said quickly as she walked into the conference room and pressed the button on the remote for the TV to start playing, she had already called Hotch in there literally two minutes before she showed up in the room. The news was on, Kirk Shakow was talking about a man that kidnapped a 7 year old child _on school grounds _less than an hour ago. "The same thing happened in at Dale City elementary school 10 minutes before hand, and the same exact thing was reported happening in City Spring elementary school 15 minutes later." JJ said, Hotch was bombarded; Jack hit his mind for about two seconds before he even got the chance to tell him to focus on the case, he looked at her.

"Boy or girl?" JJ looked at the file.

"Two girls from Dale City and Maryvale. A boy from City Spring."

"And you've contacted the detectives or police?"

"Dale City Town Police, Rockville County Police, and Baltimore PD." JJ answered.

"Alright, we'll assume these are connected, You, Morgan and Reid go to Baltimore, I'll stay back with Rossi and keep in touch with Dale City and Rockville. If they're all together, there might be another kidnapping soon. I'll talk to State Police to see if it would be a good idea to have a lockdown for schools."

"Okay, I'll tell the others." JJ said as she walked out of the conference room. It was only 20 minutes into her day, and the only time she talked to the others was a quick 'hi' as she ran by them to the conference room. They all knew just by that there was a case, and it was big. They looked at JJ as she walked over, already knowing there was a case of some sort. "Hotch wants us to go to Baltimore, I'll sent the information to your emails. We'll talk more about it later. Planes leaving in 10." JJ said quickly as she walked by them. Derek and Spencer exchanged a glance as they stood up to go to the plane.

_**x x x**_

"The first two kidnappings happened within 10 minutes of each other," Spencer gathered from the file when they got on the plane, they got right to work. They only had 30 minutes before they were going to arrive to Baltimore and they had a lot to talk about.

"Probably because of the media," JJ said. "Do you know how fast a kidnapping from an elementary school can get from Baltimore Maryland to Dale City, Virginia?" she said. "Dale City was all over the news at 8:33 and the kidnapping happened at 8:20. Maryvale happened at 8:30 and hit the news at 8:35." JJ explained. "So why was the last kidnapping just _5_ minutes later?"

"We shouldn't get to held up on that;" Derek explained, JJ nodded as she grabbed her phone that was vibrating on the table and excused herself from them as she got up and walked behind the curtain.

"Hotch..."

"Hey, JJ." Hotch said. "I talked to State police and they agreed to putting all the schools in a 20 mile radius of each of the schools. They're putting it into effect within the next 10 minutes."

"Wow, that fast?" JJ wondered out loud.

"Do you guys have anything?" Hotch asked, he wasn't expecting much, but he was curious.

"Just that the kidnappings may be happening so quickly together because of the media." there was a small silence. "I'll keep you posted."

"Okay. I e-mailed Morgan 10 minutes ago, can you make sure he e-mails me back?" Hotch asked.

"I will tell him." JJ said. "Bye." she said before hanging up as she walked back to the two of them, Spencer was reading something in the case and Derek was grilling him. JJ sat down and looked at Derek. "Hotch wants you to email him back..." she said, Derek pulled out his phone and groaned as he looked at the e-mail he didn't notice before. "He also got the State police and the schools to agree to put them into a code red." JJ explained, Derek looked back up at the two of them, after typing back to Hotch. JJ glanced at Derek, who looked at her.

"He was just reminding me I'm supervising you and that while we're here I'm in charge." Derek answered, JJ nodded. "So if you have any questions let me know," he said as he then got back on topic. "Code red means no one in or out... We'll need to talk to witnesses." JJ looked down at her phone and read an email Hotch just sent her.

"Hotch said they'll talk to us over the phone; and everyone will be asked to be picked up by their parents for dismissal." JJ said, Derek nodded.

_**x x x**_

1am the next morning and JJ, Derek and Spencer were on their way back from Baltimore on the plane. Even though it took about 45 minutes to get back to Quantico, each of them were asleep the second they got on the plane. After they shut down the schools, a man took a 3 year old from a day care, who had a tracking anklet on, his parents they were afraid something like that would happen, and there you go. A parents paranoia lead to the capture of the _unsubs, _who's plan was to take 8 children to the middle east and use them for terrorist plots. They didn't expect something as little as a tracking anklet led them to the unsubs, but the team seems to have a specific kind of luck.

They landed 45 minutes later and headed back at the BAU to grab case files and their stuff, Hotch was in his office writing up a report, JJ went straight there. "Hey Hotch..." JJ said as she stood in the doorway.

"We'll worry about the paper work in the morning JJ, go home and get some rest." he said, JJ smiled. "You and Morgan should get together sometime this week so he can show you what to do with the files, I'm not expecting any from you until the end of next week." he told her, JJ nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tell everyone to get here by 9am." he said, JJ nodded. Every once in a while Hotch would throw in an extra hour before they had to show up for work, maybe once every other week. If the case had run later than 3am, though, he would have said they didn't have to come in the next day, or be there after 12, but that rarely happened. Usually they would get home from a case in the morning, because depending on where the case was, they would spend the night there. JJ walked over to Spencer and Derek, who were gathering their stuff together.

"Good news boys," JJ said, they both looked up at her. "We don't have to be in 'til 9 tomorrow." she said with a smile as she passed them to go to her office. Derek nodded with a smile, he was more excited than Spencer because he'd use that extra hour for sleep, Spencer, however would be up regardless. JJ went to her office and got everything she needed, then headed out to the elevator, just as Derek was following Spencer to it.

"Hey, Jayje," Derek said, JJ looked at him. "Maybe sometime this week we should have dinner so I can show you how to work up the profiles," he said, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'm free after 7, usually." she said with a shrug.

"Alright, we'll talk about it tomorrow." was all he said as the elevator doors shut. They were all exhausted, and small talk was the furthest from their minds. JJ was already back in the swing of things by the time she got home; and it was only her first day. She walked into the house quietly, not to wake up Will or Henry. Walking quietly into Henry's room, smiling at his sleeping face. She would see him in just 4 hours before he had to get up for school. She heard a creak of weight on the hard wood floor behind her.

"You're home late," Will commented in a low voice, JJ turned around and walked down the hall a little so their conversation wouldn't wake up Henry.

"You're up late," JJ said, she knew by the way Will looked right now he had just woken up. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to call and tell you how late I'd be back.."

"I know," Will said, he was used to it from her days at the BAU just 8 months before. Of course Will wished she didn't take the job, but he knew it would make JJ happy, and now that Henry's starting pre-school, he can have a job at least from 8 to 2. "The same thing happened a year ago." he said as he disappeared into their room. JJ let out a sigh and followed him, she was too tired to talk to him about it, knowing it'd probably end in a fight at the rate they've been going the past week. She decided they'd just be better off if she let it go.


	2. Chapter 2: When I Need You

Forgotten Lies – Part Two

**Authors Note: 12 reviews in the first DAY? Wow, thanks guys! **

**I didn't want to get in the habit of updating every day, because sometimes I just don't get the chance and I fall WAY behind.**

**So, that's why I waited until today. I hope you guys understand.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I really hope you like this part. **

**Let me know what you think and leave a review this time!**

**I love to hear the feedback :]**

**Maybe I can get 12 this time? Maybe even more than that? Let's see :P**

**This ones pretty long, it's a thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

_Coffee_ was the first thing on JJ's mind as she walked into the BAU the next morning, she got 4 hours of sleep. And maybe a year ago that'd be enough for her; but for the past 8 months she's been getting into bed by 10 the latest and then waking up at 7am to get into work by 9, sometimes she could even sleep until 7:30am. She new she needed time to adjust back into the routine of getting to bed in the morning hours of the day and waking up just a few hours later, like it was when she first started working at the BAU nearly 8 years ago. It was a little different because her ambitions were higher when she first joined the BAU, and she didn't have a child; or a boyfriend to worry about. She let out a sigh as she started pouring her coffee.

"Long night?" Derek said sarcastically from behind her. It was exactly 9am, which was kind of odd for JJ, usually she'd be there by 8am if they _had _to be there at 9am. Derek didn't think twice about her getting there the same time he did because it was her second day back. JJ looked at him and let out a small laugh.

"_Stressful _night." JJ said as she stirred her coffee, for a moment, she thought of someone she didn't usually think about, but being back at the BAU was just a blast of the past for her. She thought about the time she walked into Emily after grabbing a cup of coffee, spilling it on Emily's shirt. Emily was having a bad day, but she still cracked a smile and laughed about it. It was something JJ always admired about her. Derek could tell the she was spacing out even though he only saw half of her face and she was looking down at her coffee cup.

"If you need to talk about it..." he offered. "Let me know." he wasn't hesitant at all, he was always willing to help his friends and talk to them; no matter the topic. JJ gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah." she said, but thought _I can't_. She snapped herself out of it and looked at him with a smile. "Well, I have a lot of case files to sort through," she said, Derek nodded.

"Oh right and I have to help you out with the profiles," he remembered.

"Right, we'll talk about it after lunch," JJ said, Derek nodded as she walked away to get started on her work.

_**x x x**_

"I'm so glad we can finally have lunch together!" Penelope exclaimed in a cheerful voice, JJ smiled as she sat down. "Oh no." she said, JJ looked up at her with a shocked face, wondering why she said that. "Somethings wrong." Penelope could just tell because of the way she gave a half smile and sat down with her head down. Although, Penelope Garcia was not a profiler, she was so close to people that she could just automatically tell.

"What?" JJ asked, sightly confused, JJ had no idea Penelope was talking about her.

"Did something happen?" Penelope asked.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, come on buttercup. I've known you long enough to know that smile wasn't the smile of my queen." Penelope said, JJ looked at her and thought about how much she missed Penelope's witty humor. It was different seeing her once a week as opposed to every day, all day. But, JJ decided fighting it would just be stupid, she let out a sigh.

"Just stuff with Will..." JJ said, Penelope pouted a little.

"Your prince charming isn't treating you like a princess?" Penelope asked, JJ couldn't help but smile at that comment, causing Penelope to smile happily that she got her to smile. JJ shrugged.

"It's not that..." JJ said as she put some salad on a plate. "... entirely," she finished, Penelope gave her friend a caring look, she knew it probably had something to do with her being back at the job; but she didn't know how terrible it actually was. JJ felt nervous, butterflies in her stomach, and guilt as she looked at Penelope's caring face. She looked to the left. "It's just difficult..." she began, "being back and all." she added quickly, to assure herself she _couldn't _and wouldn't say anything. Penelope nodded as she put half of her sandwich on JJ's plate.

"I know I'm not on to talk, because I don't have a kid and all, but it _is _hard in the beginning... I remember when Kevin and I started dating, it was kind of difficult, but we do see each other every day and we're definitely not as far into our relationship as you and Will are.." JJ smiled.

"How long have you guys?" JJ didn't have to finish her question because it was known what she was going to ask. She loved hearing about Penelope and Kevin's relationship; and everyone elses relationship in general.

"Well, besides breaking up for 4 months and completely ignoring each other. About 3 years," Penelope said, JJ smiled and laughed a little, Penelope smiled and looked at her. "I'm really glad you're back, Jayje..." Penelope said. "Don't get me wrong, I love those guys, but it's nice to have another girl around here."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Think about the State Department... there were only 3 girls I would ever come into interaction with and they all have a horrible sense of humor, just like everyone else there, you'd think they deal with the things they deal with you'd have to have some sort of sense of humor. Or you'll be miserable."

"That is another one of the 10 thousand things I like about you." Penelope said with a smile. "Along side of your amazing incredibleness that you still cease to realize." JJ laughed and shook her head as she slid the plate with some salad over to Penelope. Whenever they would sit down and eat lunch together they'd always give each other half of there's. They started that a while ago. "Oh my gosh, and now that you're a profiler you're going to be working extremely close with the stud of the BAU." JJ shook her head.

"Penelope, I didn't know you had the hots for Hotch!" she said with a fake gasp, they just looked at each other and laughed as they ate their lunch.

_**x x x**_

"Reid's not back yet?" JJ asked as she walked over to the bullpen with case files after lunch, it was 15 minutes after they were supposed to be back from their lunch break and she thought that was odd for Reid.

"He has an appointment," Derek said, JJ shrugged, wondering why _she _was the last one to know about things like that. "He's supposed to be back in an hour though," he said, JJ nodded as she put a pile of files on his desk. "So when do you think we can get together?" Derek asked, JJ thought.

"Well, tonight I have to stay late with Hotch, tomorrow I have a meeting with Strauss and we all know how unpredictable those meetings are, so maybe Friday?" JJ asked. "Unless..." Derek smirked, knowing what she was thinking.

"I can set aside a night at the bar for a friend, JJ. You're more important." he said with a wink, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't get a case." JJ said as she put files on his desk.

"Don't go jinxing it." Derek said, JJ smiled and walked back to her office.

_**x x x**_

"Hey... sorry I'm later than expected..." JJ asked as she walked into the house after staying late with Hotch, which brought her home by 9:30pm. She put her bags at the door and looked at Will, who was watching TV. "Did you keep Henry up..?" she asked him, even though she probably new the answer. Will didn't even give her a look.

"He was exhausted," he answered, JJ nodded and looked down. "I cooked some dinner... I don't know if you want some, but it's in the fridge." he said as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked as she walked over to him.

"I had a long day between work and all..." he said as he looked at her, JJ nodded. "Goodnight JJ." he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead before walking upstairs. JJ felt her eyes slightly start to burn as she got an urge to tell him as she ran over to the bottom of the floor.

"Will," she said, Will turned around to look at her and she immediately screamed at herself, then sighed. "I wanted to remind you about the meeting I have with Strauss tomorrow night..." she said, Will nodded and JJ looked to the side. "I'll be up soon," she said, Will nodded again as he walked to their room, JJ let out a sigh. _Why is it so hard?_ She asked herself.

_**x x x**_

The next day went by smoothly, her meeting with Strauss didn't last as long as she thought it would and she was home by 8:30pm. Strauss was nicer to her than she expected. She just wanted to make sure JJ was situated and understood what she had to do as a profiler, and just a check-in type thing. JJ didn't like her much and sure as hell wouldn't play into Strauss' nice game, because of Strauss' power to be able to transfer her again; regardless of if Strauss said she wouldn't. The day after that wasn't a walk in the park, however. She had 3 chiefs from 3 different police departments call her up and yell at her about not getting to their cases, which she couldn't do anything about, because the team was working on a local case, and just finished.

JJ looked at the clock and sighed, another late night, but not nearly as late as other times.

"Hey, JJ," Derek called from behind her as she headed for her office and he was heading out.

"Hey..." JJ said as she turned around. "You heading out?" she asked, Derek nodded.

"Yeah... are we still on for tomorrow night?" he asked, JJ nodded. "Good, wanna do it over my house?" he asked, JJ thought, she'd just have to run it by Will, then she directed her attention to Penelope, who was walking over.

"Do what?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Derek has to show me how to write up a profile and we were gonna eat at his house." she said, Penelope nodded.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Penelope said. "I was supposed to hang out with Kevin, but he has to go to the field office in Louisiana for a week." Penelope said, Derek smiled at JJ, who was smiling too.

"Do you want to join us?" JJ asked, Penelope gleamed.

"Oh, you don't have to. But since you did," she said the end quickly, Derek and JJ laughed. "Why don't we do it at my house?" Penelope asked, Derek and JJ looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds good," JJ said. "I'll keep you posted," JJ said as she turned to walk to her office, they both understood she'd keep them posted for a few different reasons, one being her family and the other being work. JJ headed back to her office for another hour of work before finally heading home.

_**x x x**_

"Mommy!" Henry yelled the second the front door shut, he also jumped up from the dinner table and ran over to JJ, JJ immediately smiled. She didn't have the best day, but that definitely changed it.

"Oh sweetie," she said with a smile as she picked him up, Henry held onto her neck. "What are you eating tonight?" she asked in an excited way, Henry giggled a little as she walked into the dining room to see what they were having. "Oh, wow. You're eating chicken nuggets with peas and carrots? That's my favorite." JJ said as she set Henry on the floor next to his seat, he smiled and sat down. The truth was, JJ **hated **peas and cooked carrots, and chicken nuggets were _not _her favorite. But, she wanted Henry to eat them, and he'll eat anything JJ eats.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure, I wont be home too late though... Morgan has to show me how to work up a profile for the cases," she said, Will nodded. JJ smiled at Henry, who was making race car noises as he moved the fork around before finally eating the one pea that was on one of the stakes on the fork. JJ then looked at Will, she could tell he wasn't in the happiest mood.

"Finished!" Henry said with the clinking of the fork hitting the plate.

"Already?" JJ asked, Henry nodded. "Okay, can you get changed into your pjs?" she asked, Henry nodded as he hugged JJ one last time before running upstairs, JJ grabbed his plate.

"I got it," Will said as he walked into the kitchen after her and grabbed the plate and put it in the sink, JJ sighed and looked at him.

"Is this okay with you?" she asked him.

"What?" Will asked.

"This whole situation.. you said you were ready for this, but it hasn't seemed that way for the past week, at all." JJ said, she's been wanting to talk to him about it, but never got the chance, whether he was already asleep or she was too exhausted to talk about it.

"It's not that, JJ." he said as he rinsed off both of the plates and put it in the dishwasher.

"Then what is it? You can't just give me the cold shoulder and expect me not to ask questions."

"I didn't realize I was."

"How do you not realize you're doing that? When I come home after a long day I don't want you to ignore me or give me attitude." JJ said, Will didn't say anything. "If we can't talk about something as little as this, we need to re-think this."

"This is comin' from someone who can't even talk about her best friend?" Will asked, JJ knew he was talking about Emily. She couldn't talk about Emily. Not to him.

"Fine." JJ said as she walked towards the stairs.

"JJ!" Will called after her, JJ didn't respond as she walked into Henry's room, she laughed.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked, he was trying to get his shirt over his head, he was sitting on the floor without any pants or underwear on.

"My sirt isn't on!" he said, JJ laughed even more. He never pronounced 'shirt' as 'shirt' he always pronounced it as 'sirt'. JJ put it on the right way and noticed it went to about his belly button.

"What happened, Hen?" JJ asked as she grabbed his underwear and pulled it on.

"What are you talking about mama?" he asked, JJ laughed as she pulled his pants on.

"You're bigger than you were yesterday." JJ said, Henry beamed.

"I growin', I growin' I growin'!" he chanted as he bounced up and down. JJ laughed. "Measure me mommy!" he said, JJ laughed again.

"How about tomorrow, sweetie? I have to go meet Auntie Penelope. And you remember Derek?" she asked, Henry thought. "The one that does this," she said as she held her fist out, Henry smiled and hit his fist against hers and made a 'pshew' noise as he spread his first out.

"Yeah! He's my favorite!" he said, JJ laughed.

"Okay, well I'm going to see them." she said, Henry nodded.

"Will you be able to tuck me in?" Henry asked. "And read my a booky?" JJ's face fell.

"Not tonight, bubba, but guess what." she said, Henry looked down with a pout on his face. "I can tuck you in tomorrow night.. and I'll read your favorite book." he still didn't budge. "There's one more thing.." she said in a lower voice. "We can go to the park tomorrow, and even get some ice cream." Henry looked up at her. Ice cream was all he needed to hear.

"Wif gummy bears?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"With gummy bears." she said with a laugh, Henry smiled and hugged her.

"Okay mommy."

"Good, be good for daddy and I'll see you later." she said, Henry nodded. "Love you." she said as she kissed his head.

"I love you too." he said as he grabbed JJ's face and kissed her nose, JJ laughed and stood up. "I gots to go watch Mickey!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room, JJ laughed and walked downstairs.

"I'll be back later." she said as she walked by Will and out the door. She walked quickly to her car and with her head down. Her eyes were slightly burning and the only thing that was running through her mind was: _Emily. Where are you when I need you?_


	3. Chapter 3: Late Nights

Forgotten Lies – Part Three

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, although I didn't get as many as I did on the first one, I got ones that were very insightful.**

**So thank you to those who reviewed!**

**I hope you like this part.**

**Please review!**

"Hello, and welcome to my humble abode!" Penelope exclaimed as she opened the door after JJ knocked.

"You're 10 minutes late." Derek taunted from the kitchen as he put a piece of pizza on his plate. JJ rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"I was getting wine." JJ said as she placed the bottle on the counter. "You really think I'm gonna spend my Friday night with you without alcohol?" she was joking, but it came across as serious. Penelope smirked and Derek's jaw dropped.

"I see how it is." he said as he put another slice of pizza on his plate, brining his count up to 3. "You only get one." he was just short of sticking his tongue out with the taunt as he walked into the living room. JJ shook her head.

"You got salad right?" she asked Penelope, who nodded.

"Of course." she said as she grabbed JJ a plate and grabbed wine glasses as JJ put some salad on her plate and a slice of pizza. "Want me to take this in the living room?" Penelope asked as she held the wine glasses, JJ had no other hands between her plate and the wine bottle. They both walked into the living room, Penelope set the wine glasses on the table.

"Want some?" JJ asked Derek as she poured the wine into the glasses, Derek shook his head and pointed to the beer bottle that was sitting on the table as JJ nodded and poured her and Penelope a glass, then set the bottle on the table and sat down on a chair that was next to the couch.

"So, we got any cases coming up?" Derek decided to asked, JJ nodded, his face slightly fell. He was hoping there wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure we'll have one on Monday," she said. "If not Sunday." he groaned. "We already sent the profile out a month ago, but they want a more extensive one."

"A month ago? And they still didn't catch the guy?"

"Yeah, there kind of short with officers... it's a village in Bison, South Dakota... the towns people are revolting because the officers aren't doing anything."

"Great." Derek said sarcastically. "We all know how the FBI showing up in a small town that already got somethin' against their officers is gonna work out." He continued, JJ nodded and Penelope winced.

"Let's talk about someone _besides_ my wonder team having to go to dangerous places without me." Penelope said, Derek smiled and JJ laughed.

"Your wonder team?" JJ asked, Penelope nodded.

"You guys are my wonder team. And you, my dear, are wonder woman." Penelope said simply, Derek smirked and JJ nodded.

"I shouldn't have asked." she said as she ate her salad, Penelope laughed and so did Derek as they finished eating. "You don't mind, do you Pen?" JJ asked after they all finished eating, and cleaned up.

"I have some stuff to do on my computer anyway." Penelope said. "You guys can set up anywhere you want." she offered, Derek and JJ nodded as they walked into the kitchen to sit at the island in the middle of it. Penelope's chairs were definitely unique, and surprisingly comfortable. "You, my precious knight will not fail me." Penelope said as she opened her lap top and pulled it on her lap, JJ looked at Derek.

"That's some interesting work," she joked, Derek laughed as she pulled out a case file. "So there are two women that were both strangled with a rope..." she said as she pulled out the pictures, Derek was sitting back; he didn't want to say anything and just let her ideas flow. The only reason Hotch asked him to work with her was because of Strauss and protocol. "They were found in pretty secluded areas... parking lot in the middle of the night, a parking garage..." she read. "So it was probably a blits attack while they were going to their cars after work."

"So how would go about alerting the public?" Derek asked. That was something she was good at, after picking up things throughout the years, she didn't even have to think about it.

"I'd tell women to be extra vigilant, if they notice someone watching them or following them throughout the day they should contact the police department, and not to walk alone late at night and in a group with 2 or more people. And if anyone sees anything suspicious they should contact the police department." she said, Derek nodded. "Right?"

"You got it," Derek said, JJ smiled. He wasn't looking for the entire profile she would write up, just that she had the idea of it. "What about the next one?" he asked, JJ opened the file and read the report.

"Two bodies of a 25 and 26 year old male were found in a an abandoned factory, the bodies were found 3 months later and know they were not killed in the same day, they're not sure the exact time difference..." she read. "Their necks were sliced, hitting all the major arteries.." she said then she looked up at him. "There's hardly any information here." she retorted, Derek nodded.

"That's where you gotta learn to work with what you got, regardless of how little it is. Now they knew submitting this information that it's just a rough idea. There's an page that gets sent to them with all the information." he said, JJ nodded. "So it says their necks were sliced, where the wound jagged or more clean cut?" he asked, JJ looked down.

"Clean cut." JJ asked.

"So he probably has prior experience... and the clean slice hits all the major arteries, which means he's not afraid to get messy." he said, JJ nodded.

"So he probably works, or has worked by doing something that involves making clean cuts and getting extremely messy with fluids?" she asked, kind of sarcastically, Derek nodded.

"See it's not too bad." he said, JJ looked at him. "Now just do that with 100 files a week and you're good." he said, he was clearly joking, JJ nodded.

"Well, I do control how many case files each person gets," she said as she leaned back with a "relaxed" sigh, Derek raised his eyebrows and JJ smiled.

"Are you two done talking about sickos?" Penelope asked, JJ and Derek looked over at her, they just started talking less than 10 minutes ago, but they all knew it wouldn't take too long.

"Yes, baby, we are." Derek chuckled.

"Yes, and now I can have another glass of wine." JJ said as she put the files back in her bag and stood up, Penelope smiled as she shut her lap top.

"Great!" she said. "I love my knight, be he is _not _my prince charming. He's a real dud, actually." she said as JJ and Derek walked over, they both couldn't help but laugh as JJ poured herself more wine, she only got her glass filled about one fourth of the way before the bottle emptied and JJ looked up with her eyebrows raised. Penelope had the same look that Sergio gets after her knocks the treat bag off the counter so the treats fall all over the floor, the guilty one. Sergio became Penelope's after Emily... Anyway, he was somewhere around. The window was open, so he could have been either under Penelope's bed or out and about. "I might have snuck a glass while you guys were talking..." she said as she looked at her glass, it had a little bit left. "Or two.." she said, JJ nodded and laughed as she looked at Derek, who laughed. "I have vodka and club... oh, and I think I may have some cranberry juice." she said as she stood up, JJ opened her mouth to retort, and tell her not to get anything. But when she thought about it, a drink would be nice. Derek chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"What are you laughing at?" JJ asked, Derek shook his head.

"Nothing." he laughed. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"What? Is that a "girly" drink?" she asked, Derek shook his head.

"That's not what I'm laughing about." he told her.

"I thought you said it was nothing." JJ said with her mouth open and a smirk, Derek chuckled again.

"Ow!" Penelope started to mumble. "Come on cran-cran." she mumbled as she tried to open the bottle, with no luck.

"Need some help there princess?" Derek asked as he stood up and walked over, Penelope put her finger up.

"I can do it my self." she said.

"Whoa-ho-oh." he said, JJ smirked as Penelope continued to try and open it.

"I don't need you and you're mustley arms to help," she said, waving her left hand as she said 'mustley arms', Derek nodded.

"I got it." he said as she tried again and opened it.

"Ah. See, a girl can do well for herself." Penelope said as she poured it into a glass.

"But it is nice to have a man around," JJ said as she walked over to them and stood next to Derek. "You know, to help with the 'tough things'." she said as she hit his arm with her shoulder, Derek rolled his eyes and JJ smirked. "Whoa, Pen. What are you trying to do?" JJ asked after watching Penelope fill up three fourths of the cup with vodka, Penelope looked up. "As much as I'd love to drink that, I'd rather get home. You know, in one piece." JJ said, Penelope looked up at her.

"What did you have? One glass of wine? You'll be fine." Penelope said as she finished pouring the other glass and slid one across the table to JJ.

"Are you sure you're going to be?" JJ asked, Penelope didn't listen to that, but no one was stopping her. She already had 3 glasses and was already slightly tipsy. JJ glanced over at Derek as she took a sip of her drink, Derek was just smiling at the situation. He loved when Penelope got drunk, she was always hilarious. Unfortunately, Penelope was not right about JJ being _fine_ after that drink. She wasn't _drunk_, but she didn't drink for a while before then, besides the occasional glass of wine, so her tolerance was definitely on the lower side. JJ glanced at Derek as Penelope got up to make herself _another _drink, Derek shrugged with a smile as he got up to grab himself another beer.

"Want another one buttermuffin?" Penelope asked, JJ looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. Penelope couldn't keep a straight face as she _tried _to hold back a laugh.

"_Buttermuffin?_" JJ asked. "What am I? Morgan?" she asked.

"Hey," Derek said as he looked over at her. "It's not _buttermuffin."_ He retorted.

"Yeah. It's chocolate god of sc-" Penelope was cut off by her own laughter as she leaned over the counter with the vodka bottle in her hand and laughed. JJ stood up and walked over.

"Yeah, I think that's your limit, Pen." JJ said as she pulled the bottle out of her hand, Penelope continued laughing. JJ raised her eyebrows at Derek, who smiled as he opened a beer. "Can I have one of those?" JJ asked him, Derek moved the beer in her direction and she nodded. "What? Too manly for me?" she asked, Derek shook his head and grabbed her a beer and handed it to her.

"How come I don't get one?" Penelope asked as she walked over to the couch.

"Because you're walking away," JJ said as she walked over. "And you said you didn't want any." she said, Penelope thought.

"I did?" she asked, JJ nodded as she took a sip of her beer, Penelope looked down.

"Oh." JJ looked at Derek, who shook his head as he drank his beer.

"Where's Penelope?" JJ asked after about 30 minutes later, her and Derek started to get into a debate about how he has a dog and is never home, which never really came up. But JJ always wondered. Derek thought and was confused, he noticed she walked away a while ago, and so did JJ, but their debate was getting so heated, they didn't notice she didn't come back.

"Hey baby girl.." Derek called.

"Yeah?" she asked from her room and the light was out. She sounded confused.

"What are you doin'?" he asked as he stood up, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I got tired of hearing about that." Penelope said, she sounded drunk, JJ laughed and smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed?" JJ heard him ask, and didn't hear Penelope's response because she was in the next room. "Well why didn't you say so? Sleep tight baby girl." she heard him say. "I'm gonna head out. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" JJ heard Penelope's response.

"Sleep well god of knights.." Penelope mumbled, her first intention was to say 'god of sculpted chocolate', but then thought about her knight in her game and instead of just saying 'precious knight, she combined the two. Of course, without noticing. JJ laughed to herself. Derek chuckled as he walked out. JJ looked up at him.

"I'm headin' out. What about you?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should." she said as she looked at the time on her phone, it was already 11:30pm. "Wow, is it really that late?"

"You okay to drive?" he asked her, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." JJ said as she stood up and it immediately hit her, she got slightly light headed and things were blurry. She noticed it before, but when she stood up it really hit her. Derek gave her a concerned look. "Yeah, I am _not _okay to drive," she said, Derek smiled. "I'll stay here." she said.

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Derek offered, even though it didn't make much sense because her car was at Penelope's.

"Nah, I'm good." she said, Derek nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you Monday." he said as he grabbed his coat, JJ nodded as he headed for the door. JJ sat back down and looked at the table, noticing Derek's cell phone, she grabbed it quickly and got up.

"Derek!" she said as she ran over, Derek turned behind him and watched JJ run over and come to a quick stop, losing her balance and stumbling into the wall, hitting her left side.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked her, JJ held out his cell phone with her head down, he squinted his eyebrows and grabbed it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." JJ defended, Derek nodded slowly as she turned around, it was starting to hit her even more. Everything was happening in intervals, Derek watched her to make sure she really was okay. JJ didn't realize she was falling to the ground until she actually hit it with a thud.

"Whoa." Derek said as he pulled her up. "JJ,"

"I don't know why..." JJ didn't finished her sentence, but Derek helped her to the coach and she sat down.

"Just sit down..." he told her, JJ nodded.

"Sorry.. I'm just..." JJ sad, her thoughts were jumbled. "Tired." she said.

"You'll feel better if you sleep.." he said, JJ nodded.

"Thanks. I'm okay now." she said, Derek looked at her. "I'll go to sleep." she said, even though she was looking at him , she still wasn't fully concentrated on him. Derek could tell, but he nodded anyway. "You're a really good friend..." she mentioned with a nod. Derek smiled.

"You are too, JJ." he said. "I'll see you Monday." he said as he patted her leg, JJ smiled and laid down, pulling the blanket to her chest. Derek laughed to himself and turned the light off before walking out.

_**x x x**_

She walked in at 4am with her head down, the only reason why she'd ever be waking up this early was because she opened her eyes for a second because she was thirsty, then realized she was still at Penelope's house and had to get home before Will woke up. She admitted that last night was not her most responsible night. But at 4am, that was the last thing she wanted to think about. The first being sleep. She got her shoes off with her feet and set her bag down on the floor as she pulled off her jacket.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Will asked, he was half asleep, and slightly confused, JJ looked up at him with slight guilt in her face. She wished he didn't walk downstairs, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"Nothing..." JJ defended, Will just looked at her.

"JJ, this isn't like you..." he commented.

"What isn't like me?" JJ defended. "I had a few too many drinks and stayed at Penelope's. Would you have rather me drive home?" she asked, realizing she had an angry tone in her voice, and Will looked even more confused and a little hurt. "... I'm sorry, I..." she began, Will shook his head.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." he said as he walked into the kitchen. JJ nodded and walked up to their room, changed into her pajamas and laid down. She waited about 5 minutes, wondering where Will was, but fell asleep.

_**x x x**_

JJ woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating against the night stand. She hated that noise, her first reaction was that it was a case, she reached over and looked at the phone. She was shocked to see what time it was, 12:30 pm. She was mostly surprised that Henry didn't come in and wake her and Will up. But then focused on the message. Penelope sent her a text at 9am that said, 'Hey JJ, did you go back home?' and a missed call at 9:10 with a voice mail, that she listened to.

"Hey, JJ... It's Penelope. Derek said you spend the night and I just wanted to make sure you're home and well.. give me a call when you get this? Thank you!" JJ couldn't help but smile, then she noticed another text that was sent at 9:20 that said 'I guess you're sleeping, please call me when you wake up'. Penelope was so caring, JJ smiled as she heard Henry's voice from downstairs, she then smiled again and got up, leaving her phone on the bed she headed downstairs.

"Hey you two," JJ said as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you cooking something?" JJ asked, looking at Will, who was standing with his back to her. Henry was sitting on the stool.

"Pancakes!" Henry exclaimed, JJ laughed.

"Pancakes? For_ lunch_?" she asked as she walked over to Henry and kissed his head.

"You breakfast mommy." Henry said, JJ smiled.

"Well, thank you for thinking of me." she said as he hugged her tight.

"Hey, Henry," Will said as he turned around. "Why don't you go watch your cartoons and I'll bring this out for you." Henry nodded, JJ helped him off the stool and he ran into the living room, JJ looked up at Will.

"Hey.. about last night-"

"It's okay JJ, I understand." he said.

"No, Will.. It was irresponsible of me and I'm sorry I didn't call, it wont happen again." she said, Will put the last pancake on a plate and turned around.

"I'm just worried about you is all." Will said as he looked at her, JJ looked down. "Ever since Emily passed away, you seem like you blamed yourself." JJ hated when he brought Emily up.

"Will, can you just do me a favor and not mention Emily?" she tried not to seem aggravated, and Will knew that, he nodded and made a plate for Henry.

"Oh, Penelope called the house a couple of hours ago. I told her you'd call her back." he said, JJ nodded, remembering she needed to call her.

"Is it okay if I take Henry to the park today?" she asked, Will looked at her. "I've been working a lot and you should have some time to yourself..." she tried to explain. "But, I mean if you don't want me to.."

"You can go with Henry.." he said.

"Let me cut that," JJ offered, Will put the plate in front of her.

"He can tell when his mom doesn't cut his food." Will mentioned.

"That's because you make jagged lines," JJ said simply.

"He's 4, I didn't think he'd notice." Will said, JJ laughed.

"They notice everything." she said as she got up to bring Henry his food. "Hey Henry, you gotta sit at the table, okay?" she said as she put the plate on the table, Henry nodded as he ran over. "I'll be right back." JJ said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was thinking of goin' over Jimmy's, is that alright?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." she told him. "When were you thinking of heading over?" she asked.

"Well, he's having a football party that started about an hour ago." he said, JJ nodded.

"Well, I don't mind. You can go whenever." she said, Will nodded. "You wanna go now, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd be nice," Will said.

"Go for it." JJ said as she kissed his cheek. "Give me a call later though, okay?" Will nodded.

"Thanks Jayje." he said as he walked over to say goodbye to Henry.

"Oh right, Penelope." JJ said as she ran upstairs to grab her phone.

**So so far, it's not all that interesting, but guess what, it'll start to heat up the next part! I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

Forgotten Lies – Part Four

**Authors Note: I know it hasn't been the best recently, but I'm trying to figure out where this story is going to lead so bear with me.**

**I got 12 reviews the first part, then 9 and now 6 (so far), so I just wanted to know if you guys are liking it... and just telling you that it will get better.**

**If you read, please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think. **

**I'll try to update more quickly, but life's been hectic lately.**

**So, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW.**

"Hey, Hen..." JJ said as she walked back into the dining room where Henry was eating his pancakes, and after Will said 'bye' to him. Henry looked up at her with his eyes slightly wide. He had maple syrup all over his hands and cheek. JJ laughed a little. "What happened?" Henry looked at JJ.

"I dropped it," he explained. "Like this." he said as he picked up a piece of the pancake and dropped it on his shirt.

"Don't do it again silly goose!" JJ exclaimed. "Now we gotta go clean you off." she explained. Henry picked up the piece of the pancake and looked up at JJ as he slowly raised it to his mouth, hoping his mom wouldn't tell him _not _to eat it. It was his last piece. And he was still hungry. JJ raised her eyebrows as he put it in his mouth. "Taste good?" Henry nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay, now let's clean you up," JJ said as she grabbed his plate as he stood up. "In the kitchen," she said, Henry led the way to the kitchen and sat on the chair as JJ put the plates in the sink and grabbed a wet paper towel. "Here you go." she said as she threw the paper towel at him, he caught it with a smile and wiped his hands and face off. "Guess what we're going to do today while daddy's out..." JJ said, Henry looked up at her.

"I dunno." he said with a shrug, JJ laughed.

"Remember I said we could go to the park?" she asked, Henry's face lit up as he nodded. "Well, we're going to do that, and we're gonna get you some new clothes... and go out to eat with Auntie Penelope." JJ said, Henry smiled.

"Wow! That's awesome!" he said as he stood up. JJ nodded. "You gots to go get ready mommy!" he exclaimed, JJ laughed.

"Okay, I will." she said as she leaned down. "But we have to do something first..." she said.

"What mommy?" he asked.

"We have to see how much you grew.." she said as she held up a marker. Henry smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he ran over to the spot where they do the measuring, JJ laughed as she walked over to him.

_**x x x**_

"How are your chicken nuggets?" Penelope asked Henry with a smile, Henry always made race car 'zoom' noises as he ate, mostly because JJ did that when he was a baby. If she just tried to give him the food he'd sit there with a blank expression on his face, then JJ decided to do car noises and he ate every time. "They any good?" she asked as Henry nodded and chewed.

"They're fummy" he mumbled with food in his mouth, Penelope laughed.

"Oh, hey, no talking with your mouth full." JJ reminded him as she handed him his chocolate milk, he took a sip as JJ's phone started ringing. Penelope looked at her as she looked down. "It's Hotch." JJ said, Penelope made a face, knowing that it was probably about a case. "I'll be right back, you okay with him?" JJ asked Penelope to make sure.

"Of course," Penelope said with a smile, JJ smiled back as she walked outside quickly so she could hear.

"Jennifer Jareau." she answered as she normally did when she either didn't recognize the number or when it was work related.

"Hey JJ," Hotch said. "We have a case, I know it's late, but they need us there as soon as we can." he told her.

"Okay..."

"It's local so you don't need anything, I already talked to Dave and he's on his way." Hotch said.

"Alright, I will tell the others. Meet at the BAU?"

"Yes. Tell them to get her as soon as they can."

"Okay, I will."

"I'll send everyone the case via email so we don't have to go over it."

"Thanks Hotch,"

"Bye," Hotch said before the line went dead. JJ didn't take it personally, Hotch normally ended the conversations with a quick 'bye', she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh as she pulled out her phone to call Will.

"Hey, everything alright?" Penelope asked as JJ walked back into the restaurant after talking to Will and sending Derek and Spencer a text.

"We have a case..." JJ answered, Penelope stuck her tongue out and pouted. "And we have to go in as soon as we can." she said.

"Did you talk to Will?" Penelope asked on Henry's behalf.

"Actually... yeah, and he's..." JJ glanced over at Henry, who was making bubbles in his chocolate milk. "Drank a lot of juice." JJ said, Penelope's face fell.

"Well then he'll have to stay with me, in my office, until we can get someone to watch him." Penelope said, JJ looked at her.

"No, Penelope, I can't ask you to-" JJ began to say, Penelope shook her head and cut her off, politely of course.

"I already said I would. Now, we should be going," Penelope said as she flagged down the waiter. "Check please!"

_**x x x**_

"Hey, Hotch, I'm sorry I had to bring Henry in, Penelope said she'll stay with him in her office..." Hotch wasn't upset, he was walking from another section of the building towards his office as JJ was talking to Henry.

"It's fine, I understand." Hotch told her. "Did you read over the case?"

"I read over a some of it," JJ answered.

"Good. The others should be here any minute, we'll go over the case quickly and get started. Can you make sure Garcia get's all the information?" he asked, JJ nodded, knowing that the only reason he said that was because Penelope wasn't going to join them for this briefing because she had to stay with Henry. JJ read over the case quickly so she could deliver the briefing, it was her first briefing for more than 9 months, and now that she's a profiler, Penelope usually does the briefings. It wasn't the case she was expecting and that she told Derek about, it was a different one. She let out a breath as Hotch walked in the conference room, where she was reading it over. Derek and Spencer both came in at the same time and walked in through the back, appearing in the doorway just seconds after Hotch walked in. Rossi made his way in from his office. Derek went straight to the coffee, Hotch gave JJ the 'go' look.

"The bodies of three women were found in Bethel, in a field just off of Lacebark Elm... " JJ began to brief as she pulled up the pictures from the crime scene as Hotch handed out the Ipads, JJ didn't get the chance to use it the first case she had. She knew they had them and that Penelope did an unnamed thing that landed them all Ipads. Hotch put one down in front of an empty seat before taking his seat, JJ sat down in front of it. "Their not sure exactly when each of them died, but considering the conditions of the bodies, they were dumped at different times..." JJ said as the team scrolled through the pictures.

"The detective looked into missing persons that fit the victimology." Hotch said, all of the women were between the ages of 23 and 26 and had light brown to dark blonde hair.

"The first two women were killed a week after being reported missing and were reported missing 3 weeks apart, however the last victim was reported missing 3 days ago and just a week apart from the other victims," JJ said.

"The pattern between abduction and the actual killing is speeding up," Spencer said. "Not to mention the wounds on the last victim are slightly different to those on the previous two victims."

"He was rushing," Derek said.

"Maybe he almost got caught and thought the quicker the better." Rossi said.

"Why would he then go out and abduct another women?" JJ spoke up.

"He is probably suffering from a mental disorder that is causing him to have the urge to kill quicker. A form of Psychosis would most likely start to manifest if all he started thinking about was killing another woman after the first.." Spencer said.

"JJ and Morgan, head to the crime scene, the rest of us will set up at the police department." Hotch told them as he flipped the cover on his Ipad and stood up, then everyone started packing their things up and followed Hotch's orders.

_**x x x**_

"Was that Penelope?" Derek asked as they headed to the crime scene, JJ looked up at him after hanging up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay? Why wasn't she at the briefing?" he was wondering why JJ ran the briefing that time as opposed to Penelope. Hotch said Penelope would be doing the briefings from then on.

"Oh, uh, we were having dinner with Henry when Hotch called me and Will couldn't take him, so he's staying in Penelope's office until Will sobers up." JJ said, she didn't actually mean to say the last part. She didn't have the intentions of telling Derek that Will was drunk, but she wasn't thinking about it, she looked back down at the pictures.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, JJ looked up with a confused expression on her face. "With you and Will, I mean." JJ opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "If you don't mind me asking.." he added, JJ nodded slowly, getting her thoughts together.

"Yeah... I mean, no, well, everything's been fine." JJ answered, Derek nodded slowly.

"It doesn't sound all that great by the tone of your voice..." Derek told her.

"It's nothing." JJ defended, Derek nodded and looked at the road. "I'll tell you later..." she then said, Derek nodded as they pulled up to the crime scene.

_**x x x**_

"How are you guys doing?" JJ asked as she walked into Penelope's office later on, Henry was actually sleeping on the couch in her office, with Penelope's brightly colored jacket as a pillow, and that's why Penelope put her finger to her lips. "Oh," JJ said with a smile as she walked over to Penelope. "How are _you _doing?" JJ asked.

"I am cross referencing employees," Penelope answered in a lower voice, JJ nodded slowly. "As hard as it may be to believe, there are a lot of male employees in this system that match this profile, shy from the psychopathic part." she said, JJ laughed quietly. The profile was pretty basic and matched a lot of males in general and that's all Penelope could get, she had to go through the employees virtually one-by-one because of the poor record keeping. Something Penelope would have a word about to whomever keeps the records afterwords.

"If you're too busy to talk, I can come back..." JJ said, Penelope shook her head.

"No, no, sit sit. It's easy to multitask." Penelope said without taking her eyes off the computer, JJ smiled.

"I can't stay for long, I just wanted to see how Henry was."

"Well, he was an angel..." Penelope began as she stared at the computer screen and typed, she would have gone on about what he had been doing up to the point he landed on the couch, which was drawing, but then someone popped up. "Oh hello there." Penelope said as the picture pulled up, JJ looked over her shoulder. "JJ." Penelope said, JJ read his information.

"I'll tell Hotch." JJ said quickly as she rushed out of the room, she explained to Hotch the man Penelope found that seemed to match the profile to a tee, Hotch called Penelope and told her to get a search warrant, even though she _was_ in the same building. The search warrant came through 20 minutes later and the team was off.

_**x x x**_

The team went into the house like any other suspects house they went into, with a tactical team along side them. Hotch and Reid took the front, Rossi scaled the perimeter with the SWAT team and JJ and Derek took the back. 'FBI' was coming from every room of the house, Hotch and Reid in the living room, JJ and Derek in the kitchen, followed by 'clears' as they went in and out of every room. Hotch and Reid went up the stairs, JJ and Derek stopped at a door, Derek put his finger up, JJ nodded to tell him she was ready as he mouthed 'one, two, three' on the third he opened the door. They headed down the stairs quietly and quickly. There was nothing in the big room, but there was a hallway they both went down, Derek went to a room on the left while JJ went to a room on the right. Two members of the SWAT team started heading down the stairs at that time. JJ moved her gun back and forth as she cautiously looked around the room. She heard the door shut behind her and she turned around quickly. Something was thrown at her, but before she knew what it was, it hit her and she fell back onto the ground. She didn't know _what _it was at the time, but it was big and wooden. She picked up her hand to shoot, but didn't have the gun in her hand, she looked as the unsub made his way over to her, she wasn't sure what to do, but whatever she did in that split second before he did something, was a life or death decision.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

Forgotten Lies – Part Five

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long gap between updates. I know I keep saying that, but I really am.**

**I will try my best to update as quickly as possible. I can't write all the time, and it's been harder since I've started getting less and less reviews. I got 13 the first chapter and now only 7. **

**Yes, 7 is a lot and I thank those of you who did review, but it's not much of an upper when I keep getting less and less reviews. **

**The reason I ask for the reviews is for feedback. Even if you don't like it. Let me know and tell me HOW I can make it better.**

**It's better than not reviewing at all.**

**And if you're satisfied, just say you liked it. It's not that hard to do.**

_**I also had no power for a few days because of the snow storm and THAT'S why I wasn't able to update for so long! I'm sorry!**_

**I hope you guys like it though. **

**Please review. **

JJ reached for the gun, the second she got it in her hand she immediately aimed it to the unsub. Although she was quick, the unsub was quicker. He hit it out of her hand and ran her into the wall, JJ winced in pain as she pushed him off of her. He swung his fist at her, completely missing her, JJ took the chance to run towards the door. Her training would have told her to grab the gun, but she had no idea where it was. She thought that once she got out of the room, Derek would be there. She didn't even get to the door before she felt a hand on the back of her head. Her head was slammed against the door. JJ didn't even notice _how _much it hurt, her head started to go numb. He turned her around.

"Morgan!" JJ tried to yell as loud as she could, but it didn't come out that loud. It was the only thing she could think to do and she knew Derek would be close enough to hear her. He hit her against the door again.

"Shut up!" he told her, JJ didn't listen as she screamed Derek's name again. She didn't even look at him, she didn't want to. She knew from the profile that if he got a chance to look in her eyes it would make him all the more power happy. Now that she was fighting- and doing a better job than he's used to, he was getting angry. And JJ knew that.

Derek was looking in the other room, he knew JJ went into the other room a minute ago. He walked out of the room he was in before and looked in the bathroom before hearing a loud noise from a room down the hall, turning around he held up his gun and walked cautiously. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like a thud hitting a door. He then heard a faint noise as if someone was speaking, he moved closer and noticed the door was shut. He slowed down a little. He knew JJ covered that room, the first thing that crossed his mind was that JJ was hurt.

"Morgan!" he heard JJ's voice from the other side of the door, he sprinted to the door.

"JJ!" he said as he tried to open the door, JJ sighed in relief as the unsub looked at the door and pulled JJ back by her shirt, taking out a pocket knife from his pocket as he flipped out the blade. JJ looked down at it as he gave her a sly smile. "HOTCH!" Derek screamed as loud as he could as he leaned back and kicked the door open. JJ grabbed onto the left side of her stomach as the unsub moved the knife to her throat. Derek looked at JJ as he held the gun up. "FBI! Let her go!" Derek told him, all the unsub did was hold the knife tighter on her throat. JJ felt the cool blade against her neck. Derek could tell he tightened his grip and pushed it into her skin a little more by the way his hand was shaking and JJ's facial expression slightly changed. She was trying her best not to let it show how much pain she was in. "I am not gonna tell you one more time; let her go." Derek said louder, the unsub didn't move. "You're not making it any better for yourself!" Derek said as Hotch came next to her, he was surprised at what he saw, but didn't think about it at that time. He knew Derek would say or do something if he didn't step in.

"If you do anything to hurt her we'll make sure-" Hotch began to tell him. The unsub cut him off with a smirk.

"Too late." he said as he took a step back and held his hands above his head. JJ fell to the ground. Her knees and her legs were too weak to hold herself up. "Drop the knife!" Hotch told him, the unsub dropped it just as SWAT walked in behind Derek and Hotch to arrest him. Derek and Hotch put their guns away once SWAT took him out and listened to Hotch's orders as he told them what to do. Derek went over to JJ quickly as Hotch talked to the SWAT team.

"JJ," he said as he squatted down to look at her. JJ looked up at Derek, she felt light headed, she couldn't really focus on him. "Are you okay?" Derek asked her. His eyes drifted down to her hand that was holding onto her stomach, he could make out blood that was seeping through JJ's fingers. "Hotch!" Derek said as he looked back at Hotch, who was already putting his phone to his ear, Derek knew it was to call medics. Derek looked back at JJ. "Stay with me." he told her. He knew that it would be harder to keep her stable if she went unconscious. Spencer and Rossi walked in, looking down at JJ as her vision started to go blurry until everything soon went black. She felt herself falling forward and it felt like she was falling forever before hitting something. Derek held his arms out to catch her and looked up at Hotch.

"They'll be here in a minute, lay her down." Hotch said to him, regarding the medics. "Keep pressure on the wound." he said. That was the last thing JJ could remember hearing.

_**x x x**_

"Look who's up." Penelope said with a soft voice and smile as she watched JJ open her eyes. JJ looked around and was confused slightly confused. It wasn't every day she woke up in the hospital, even with her job. She tried to sit up, using her arms to lift her up. But felt a sharp pain in her side and winced a little, setting herself back down. Penelope stood up.

"Be careful..." Penelope said. "The doctor said you'd be sore..." JJ looked down, her first reaction was _sore from what_? Penelope could tell she was confused by the confused expression on her face.

"What?" JJ asked as she looked at Penelope, who just looked down slightly. She decided it'd be better not to ask Penelope. Knowing that there were two ways this could go; either she remembered everything or nothing. She didn't want Penelope dealing with that. A bigger problem crossed her mind and she forgot about that for a moment and asked "Where's Henry?" she had remembered Henry was with Penelope earlier.

"Will brought him home about 10 minutes after you go here... I called Will to let him know you were here. I told him I'd stay with you so he could stay with Henry..." Penelope explained. "I didn't want you to wake up alone and confused." JJ shook her head with a small smile. She couldn't help it, Penelope was an awesome friend. And she was glad Penelope was there when she woke up. It made her feel better.

"What time is it anyway?" JJ asked as she pulled herself up, ignoring the small discomfort piercing her right side. It wasn't too hard to ignore it, she had some pain killers in her system _and _she tired. Penelope looked at her bright colored watch.

"It is... 4 o'clock in the AM. My dear JJ." Penelope answered, JJ's eyes slightly widened. Just hearing it was 4am was shocking. The last time she remembered it being was 11pm, when the team got in the cars to go to the unsubs house.

"Wow..." JJ said as she thought, Penelope watched her.

"You, my dear, need some rest." Penelope told her, she didn't want JJ to start remembering that early on. And she did look very tired. JJ nodded as she laid back down, holding back the slight winces that would have come from the pain. Penelope smiled at her.

"Do me a favor, Penelope." JJ told her, Penelope nodded. "Go home." JJ said, she wasn't up for debate on the subject either. "I'll be fine, I'll call Will in the morning. You need rest. I can only imagine you going into work after 2 hours of sleep." JJ told her before she could even begin to protest, because she knew she would. Penelope smiled at her.

"Okay, but I'll have you know; the only reason I'm giving in so quickly is because I want to do what you wish. Besides. Will's coming at 8." she said with a smile, JJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Penelope."

"Goodnight Jayje." Penelope said as she kissed her cheek. "I'll see you during lunch and after work." Penelope added quickly, JJ smiled and shook her head. Penelope laughed. "Sleep well." Penelope then said, JJ nodded.

"You too." JJ said, Penelope grabbed her bag and her lap top before heading out the door. JJ smiled and then her smile fell as she thought about what happened, right as the nurse walked in.

"Hi Jennifer, how are you doing?" the nurse asked as she started to change the morphine bag.

"I'm doing well..."

"That's good. This is some morphine, it should make you feel drowsy. The doctor will come in and speak with you in the morning. Rest up." the nurse said, JJ nodded.

"Thank you." JJ said as she nurse walked out, she didn't have time to think about any thing else as she drifted off to sleep.

_**x x x**_

"Daddy told me you have no school today..." JJ said the next morning at 9AM. Will decided Henry didn't have to go to school because he wanted him to be able to see JJ and not have to rush him to school after words. Which JJ agreed with, she wanted to spend time with Henry to get her mind off of things.

"I know." Henry said with a nod, he was sitting on the hospital bed next to her, with his small legs swinging off the side of it. He had no idea what happened to his mom, all his dad told him was that she was in the hospital after an accident after work, and that she was okay. He was sucking on a lollipop. It was the only thing that would keep his mind off of asking what really happened, or so Will thought. "Why are you here mommy?" he asked innocently, JJ glanced over at Will, then back at Henry. "Are you going to die?" he asked as he pushed the lollipop from side to side in his mouth.

"Of course not sweetie." JJ laughed a little, Henry always asked that question with everything. Once she got a paper cut and he asked the same question. He didn't know what _dying _really was yet. And JJ intended to keep it that way. "I just got hurt at work..." she told him, Henry nodded. "I'll be fine." she assured him.

"Where?" he asked as he moved his butt around on the bed to move closer to her.

"Right here." JJ said as she pointed to the right side of her stomach, Henry gasped a little, even though the blanket was covering her stomach and he couldn't see the bandage wrapped around her. He took his right hand and pressed his palm against her side where she pointed. He was lightly holding his hand there. The cut was sore and it did hurt JJ, but she didn't show it. She didn't want him to get upset. Henry looked back at her and pulled his hand away.

"Mommy feel better." he said as he took his lollipop out of his mouth and held it out to her. JJ laughed and shook her head. When he went to the doctor and got a shot, they'd always give him a lollipop. He thought lollipops made everything feel better. "These make me feel better." he exclaimed as he pushed it closer to her lips, JJ smiled.

"I know, Hen. But that's your lollipop. And I don't want any right now." she told Henry, who looked down and nodded slowly.

"Why don't you color in your coloring book, Henry?" Will asked him so he could have some time to talk to JJ. Henry nodded as he stuck the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Wove you mommy." he said with the lollipop in his mouth as he leaned forward and hugged her before hoping down off the bed and walking over to where his coloring book was set up for him, JJ looked over at Will and smiled.

"How you feelin'?" Will asked after he watch Henry run over and sit down excitedly. JJ shrugged as he walked over to her.

"Considering what happened, I'd say I'm pretty good."

"You sure its not the drugs?" Will joked, then slightly regretted it, hoping JJ wouldn't take it the wrong way. Yes, JJ did think of Spencer right away, but knew Will meant well.

"I don't even know." she said, she wasn't as _high _as she was when she woke up at 4am when Penelope was there. She was joking, although the drugs did help a bit. There was a short awkward silence, JJ could tell it was the tension with starting the job back up, but she looked at Henry, who was mumbling to himself as he colored. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back at Will. He looked at Henry, too at the same time JJ did, he saw JJ look at him out of the corner of his eye, but chose not to look. Only because he had nothing to say, and he knew she didn't either. JJ's smile fell as she looked back at Henry with a small sigh.

_**x x x**_

"I hope you don't mind me showing up," Hotch said as he stood at the doorway, JJ looked at him, it was later that afternoon at 5pm, JJ was kind of shocked. Seeing Hotch out of the office at 5pm was un heard of, not to only JJ but anyone else who knew Hotch.

"No, not at all." JJ said as she shook her head, at that point she was feeling a lot better than she had in the morning. The doctor was easing her off of the medicine so she could go home the next day. She was almost going crazy, though. TV wasn't keeping her occupied much, she wasn't used to free time with the job anymore. Hotch nodded and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he started with, he was curious, although him and JJ both knew that wasn't the reason he showed up.

"Pretty good," JJ answered.

"The doctor said you were pretty lucky..." he said, JJ nodded. The doctor talked to her when Will and Henry where there earlier in the morning. The fact that she could go home the next morning was the highlight of her day and the conversation. The other things were the doctor telling her that if she had been stabbed just inches to the right and she could have been dead. The knife went right through her muscle tissue and barely missed her large intestine and hardly went through that much to begin with. He also told her she fainted because of the blood loss and a concision she got when the small wooden table was thrown at her head. When she woke up she knew it was bad, she just thought it was worse than it actually was.

"Yeah," she said with a small laugh. "Leave it up to me to get hurt not even a month into being back." JJ joked, Hotch chuckled a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're okay." Hotch said, even though it was evident he and everyone else were glad. "The doctor said you'd need to be out for a few weeks..." he said, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I knew you weren't just coming to see how I was feeling." she said, Hotch knew she was partly joking and that it was meant to be some-what funny.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened yet, but we will need to talk about it..." Hotch said, JJ nodded. She knew that was coming too. "Maybe I can stop by your house sometime this week after work and we'll talk some more." he said, JJ nodded.

"That would be great." she said, Hotch nodded.

"Sorry I have to run out, Jessica needs to be somewhere by 6..."

"It's fine."

"I'll call you." he said as he headed towards the door. "JJ," he said as he turned around, JJ looked at him. "If you need anything, at all, don't hesitate to call." Hotch said, JJ nodded.

"Thanks." JJ said, Hotch nodded and headed out the door. JJ thought about the conversation she just had with Hotch. "What did happen?" she asked herself, she remembered everything up to the point of her and Derek going upstairs. She remembered getting the vests on in the car, Hotch telling the team how to split up, her and Derek going around the back and checking everything up to the stairs, then it all went blank. She knew this is what usually happens to people who suffer something traumatic. But she really wanted to know what happened, why she had a stab wound in the side of her. She pretended she did to everyone else, when Will asked her if she knew, she just nodded. When Penelope visited during lunch with Spencer she replied "Can we talk about something else". Not once did anyone doubt that she knew what happened and she knew that. JJ didn't realize at the time _why _she was telling them she knew even though she didn't. Maybe she was just hoping she would remember?


	6. Chapter 6: Pringleface

Forgotten Lies – Part Six

**Authors Note:**

**So this is where I think it starts to get interesting.**

**I'm mostly fast-forwarding through JJ's recovery time, but not completely, you'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.**

**I didn't want to write about it that much because, well, JJ's recovery time consists of her staying around the house and that's not exciting... at all.**

**Anyway, I have a BIG surprise for you guys. You'll find out what that surprise is as you read.**

**This chapter is a quick filler. Next chapter will be longer!**

**And I know the injury JJ got is not conditional, and I'm just warning you the "recovery time" and what not is NOT accurate. Please don't get mad at me for that faulty detail. It's the only way I could get it to fit into the story well.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I tried to update really quickly on this one. **

**Please review!**

"You still on that thing?" Will asked JJ as he walked into the kitchen. JJ was biting her thumbnail, looking skeptically at what lay in front of her. Two more moves and she was golden, but that would require leaving one little black object open. With a white one just two spots away, ready to pounce at any chance of getting that black piece. When Will spoke, she looked up from the scrabble game she was playing. She had been home for 3 days and had nothing better to do but play online scrabble. Luckily for her, she was able to _pick _who she was playing with, so she knew exactly who it was. "Hotch's here." he answered, JJ's eyes slightly widened. Her first reaction was that Hotch was early, but then she looked at the time on her laptop and saw that 2 hours have gone by, playing endless amounts of scrabble. She quickly typed a good-bye consisting of 'next time you're going down' to _pringleface _in the little chat box before shutting the laptop. She wrapped up a bag of Cheetos that were sitting on the table in front of her and began to get up. "I got it." Will said before she stood up and grabbed the bag, putting it on the counter just as Hotch came into the kitchen with Jack behind him.

"Hi Jack." JJ said with a smile as they both walked over. Since it was Saturday, when Hotch had called her the other night to see if Saturday was okay, JJ told him he should bring Jack along, considering neither Jack nor Henry would mind playing with each other. Hotch thought it was a good idea. Jack smiled at her and glanced up at his dad. Hotch told him what happened, to an extent. All Jack knew was that she got hurt very badly. The same thing with Henry.

"Hi Miss Jareau." Jack said with a smile. "Are you feeling okay" he asked her, JJ smiled. Every time she's seen Jack he's always called her 'Miss Jareau', mainly because Hotch introduced her as that, which is why JJ introduced Hotch to Henry as 'Mr. Hotchner', but, of course, Henry didn't say it quite like that.

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking Jack, that's sweet of you to ask." JJ answered, she loved whenever she got to see Jack. He was such a polite kid and growing up to be a mini-Hotch. "And how are you feeling?" she asked him, Jack shrugged.

"Fine." he told her, JJ smiled as she looked at Hotch.

"It's good to see you again," Hotch told her, JJ nodded just as they heard the foot steps of what was most likely Henry running on the hard wood floors from the living room into the kitchen.

"Is Mr. Hotchee here?" Henry asked. He had heard his dad get the door, but Mickey was on TV and he could **not **be bothered during that show. He was too focused on talking back to the TV, counting his fingers on his hand to get the number _4_ because it was a learning-type show. But once he heard Hotch's voice, he was up and running. JJ laughed and so did Will and Hotch.

"Hey Henry." Hotch greeted him with a small wave, Henry smiled and waved back at him as he rested a hand on JJ's knee. She was sitting on a stool and her knees were about as high as his forehead.

"Do you remember Jack?" JJ asked with a small laugh, only because they saw each other a couple months ago, but that was only for a few minutes when her and Hotch bumped into each other at the park. But before that they didn't see each other for a little while longer, around the time of Emily's funeral. Henry shrugged and JJ laughed a little bit. "He's Hotch's son... you guys met when you were really little." JJ explained as she looked down at him, Henry gave her a skeptical look.

"How whittle?" Henry asked, JJ glanced over at Will.

"When Jack was your age, bud. How about we go in the backyard and play?" Will chimed in, asking both Henry and Jack. Henry was a sucker for dragging things on longer than they needed to be dragged on. Simply because he was curious. And as much as JJ loved him, she wasn't in the mood to start explaining things to him. Jack looked up at his dad.

"Go ahead." Hotch said, Jack nodded. JJ kissed the top of Henry's head and sent them both out to play with Will. She then pushed herself off the stool, it took more strength than she thought it would. The muscle tissue tear caused her to need crutches, luckily for her, she only had to use two for the rest of the week, and then if it didn't hurt all that much, she only needs to use one. The biggest reason for her having to use the crutches is soreness and inflammation. It's overall better for her to move around, even if it does hurt. However, this time she limped on her leg because she was only going to the cabinet. "Like his nickname for you?" JJ joked, Hotch scoffed and chuckled, knowing she was talking about Henry.. "Hey, it's better than what he used to call you."

"What's that?" he asked, letting his curiosity getting the best of him, why wouldn't it?

"Mr. Hot." JJ said as she finally got over to the cabinet. "Yeah, apparently _ch's_ were silent about a year ago." Hotch chuckled and shook his head as she reached for a coffee mug. "Want some tea?" she asked.

"You know, those crutches are there for you so you don't have to limp." Hotch pointed out as she set two mugs on the counter and grabbed the tea, she figured he'd have some, even though he was currently nagging her. JJ rolled her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her left side and rested her hand on where it hurt. "JJ.." Hotch said once he noticed.

"I'm fine," she told him as she grabbed the kettle that needed to be filled with water.

"Let me," Hotch said as he swiftly walked over to her, JJ was about to protest, but once he grabbed the kettle before she could, she decided it'd be a waste of time. And energy. She went over to the table and sat down, being sure to stay away from the stool. When she got onto it 3 hours ago she had just taken her medicine 20 minutes prior. So her body was basically too numb to notice pain. Technically she could take another pill if she wanted to, but since she was taking Oxycodone, she tired to only take it when she really needed it, and before she went to sleep. Mostly because flashbacks of what happened to Spencer a few years ago had her worried. "That's what you're supposed to be doing." Hotch commented as he put the kettle on the stove and turned it on, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Technically I'm supposed to be in bed, resting for the rest of the week." she said as Hotch walked over and sat across from her. Hotch raised his eyebrows as if to say 'and why aren't you'. "I've been watching re-runs of the Golden Girls for the past three days. As much as I love them, that's a little much." she said, Hotch chuckled. "I am so glad I only have 3 more weeks of this." she said, sarcastically of course.

"_Only _if the doctor says it's okay to me." Hotch reminded her, JJ rolled her eyes. Hotch smiled. "So the doctor said you have to build up some of the muscle..." Hotch said, JJ nodded. "And that could take months." he cut to the chase, he wasn't trying to nag or be nosy. He was just worried about the healing process of it all and how it was going to effect her in the field. "What are you planning on doing to do that?"

"I'm not sure... I'll probably take yoga twice a week and do zumba once." JJ said with a shrug, for the most part she _was_ joking. "I'll probably work with a trainer that specializes in that or something." she said on a more serious note. Hotch nodded.

"I know Morgan teaches a self defense class for the cadets in the academy and get clearance to use the obstacle course when no one is using it. I could ask him to help you out. It could even count for overtime." Hotch added the last over time bit in, technically, he could get them both overtime if he wanted to.

"That's a good idea, but _please_, let me ask him. It'll seem like a job if you do." JJ said, Hotch chuckled as the kettle started whistling. Once Hotch poured the tea and brought the mugs back over and they were situated, he got to what he went there for.

"I know it may be difficult to talk about... but I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important. Strauss wants me to talk to you while it's still fresh, and then you may have to talk to her when you get back." Hotch explained, JJ moved the tea bag in the water and watched the color get darker. "What do you remember happened?" he asked her, JJ let go of the string and held onto the mug. "JJ..?" Hotch asked, he was slightly confused as to why she was staring at the cup and not answering, he thought it was because she was thinking about it so he waited a few minutes, but once she didn't say anything he knew he had to say something. JJ looked up at him. "What do you remember?" he repeated, JJ looked down again and let out a small sigh.

"I don't remember..." she told him, she was slightly mumbling because she was partly ashamed.

"Why didn't you say something JJ? It's normal for victims who suffered a traumatic incident not to remember." JJ looked up at the word 'victim', she didn't like to think of herself as a victim. Hotch immediately regretted his word choice once he saw the look on her face, he imagined himself being called a victim after what Foyet did to him and he didn't like the thought of it.

"It's normal for people not to remember anything that happened, Hotch." JJ explained. "I remember being on the ground and knowing I had to shoot, but I don't know what... then I remember looking at Morgan... I was kneeling and I can't remember why... then I remember hearing you tell Morgan to lay me down... Hotch that's _not_ normal." JJ told him, Hotch thought for a minute.

"The doctor didn't mention this when I asked about your memory... he just said 'fine'. If he told me you were confused-"

"I didn't tell him.. he didn't ask, so I figured 'don't tell'. Hotch... you have to understand... I didn't want him to assume I was confused and tell you and Strauss. She would order all sorts of evaluations on me because that is _not _normal..." JJ exclaimed as she let out a sigh. "I just want to remember."

"JJ, if you don't remember it's not something that can be forced." Hotch explained, JJ let out a sigh.

"I know.. but... I think I'm blocking it out... because I'm ashamed- I don't know." JJ said, her mind was racing, trying to think of the different reasons _why _she would be blocking it out. Ashamed just slipped out. Hotch gave her a concerned look.

"You understand I have to tell Strauss." he said, as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to.

"I know it was stupid not to tell the doctor.. I'm hoping I can remember." JJ said as she looked at him, Hotch let out a sigh.

"What do you suppose we do?" he asked. He couldn't just take 'I'm hoping I can remember' as an answer. Strauss was already on his back about not talking to her at the hospital. So telling her that would not fly. JJ shrugged.

"If I'm blocking it out I'd be able to recall it somehow..." JJ said, Hotch thought. He knew what would most likely get her to recall if she was in fact blocking it out. So he did a cognitive interview, which JJ was able to thankfully recall what happened in grave detail, even more detail then she would have remembered at the time. The only answer they didn't get was _why _she was blocking it out. Hotch decided to end their conversation on a somewhat happier note.

"How are you holding up with the Emily thing?" He wasn't shy about being straight and to the point. He noticed she was doing well with the team around. He was worried it would have a tole on her, however, having to lie to the team. JJ saw it coming, they haven't talked about Emily in a while. For some reason she wished they'd talk about her more often. JJ nodded.

"Pretty good." she said. "It's not as terrible as I thought it would be... lying to them I mean. It's not like they're asking me every day if she's gone... I guess it's just harder when I notice the little piece of Emily missing in their faces. Sure, they smile, but you can just tell..." JJ said as she thought about how many times she noticed. She noticed it on all of their faces, even Hotch's. And she was sure that if she looked in the mirror she would notice it on her, Hotch nodded. "What about you?" she asked. Hotch was kind of expecting that question, but a part of him wished she didn't ask that.

"The same, I guess. It's harder knowing she is alive and not being able to where she is or what she's doing, I always wonder if she's bored out of her mind though. No job is as hectic as this one." Hotch explained, JJ laughed.

"She's not all that bored." JJ said, Hotch raised his eyebrows. "I have my ways." she told him, Hotch nodded slowly. He knew she wouldn't do anything to put either of them in danger, she he found it amusing.

**So that one was JUST a filler. The next one will be better. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: 1,000 Sit Ups

Forgotten Lies – Part Seven

**A/N: So its been taking me longer and longer to update, and I'm loosing reviews even more. I'm going to continue to write this story, it just may take a while to update.**

**If you read, please take two seconds to leave a review. It keeps me motivated to write more!**

**I recently had my computer reboot everything so I kind of thought I lost this and was freaking out for a couple days... but I didn't! So that's the main reason why It's taken me longer than 2 weeks!**

**:O**

**I have a plan though so you guys don't get extremely pissed. If I get 10 reviews, I will pick one RANDOM person to give me a prompt for ANY one-shot (Criminal Minds related + I will send the lucky person a message and ask for a prompt, if you don't have one or don't want a one-shot, review anyway & if I message you, tell me!)**

**You think you guys can get me 10 reviews? Lets see.**

**AND GO! :P**

"So what are you planning on doing for your celebration of birth?" Penelope asked JJ, it was her second day back and Penelope was glad to see JJ back in the office, especially after the month of her being out. Even though JJ wasn't allowed in the field for another two weeks, JJ was glad to be back too. She would still go on the cases, but either stay back at the police department, or go along to certain things. As long as she wasn't running around or walking an extreme amount. It was their lunch break and they were eating at the cafe just a few blocks from their work.

"I just got back, to be honest my birthday was the last thing on my mind. Except the occasional birthday reminder from Henry. Can you believe it's two weeks away? I feel so old." JJ said,

"JJ." Penelope said with a shocked, yet kind of angry tone, but knowing Penelope; it wasn't to come across angry. "You are not old. You're young and fresh my dear." she said as she started folding her napkin on the table. "I'm 34, going on 35 in a few months. 32 is not old."

"Oh, Penelope." JJ said as she shook her head to her own dismay. "I didn't mean my _age _was old, I meant I _feel _old. I already have a 4, going on 5 year old son. It just feels weird is all." JJ explained, Penelope nodded, she already _knew _was JJ meant. She just didn't want JJ to _feel _she was old, because she clearly wasn't.

"I guess we feel older because of the job," Penelope mentioned, JJ nodded.

"That could be it." JJ said with a nod, Penelope smiled and they continued to eat their lunch. The past day was like her first day back all over again, aside from Spencer greeting her with a low, compassionate voice because he wasn't sure how she was feeling after the last time they got together. They met for coffee 2 days before she went back to work and someone elbowed her in the side, which brought out a side of her that he never saw. She said things he never expected her to say, which was pretty understandable considering a jerk elbowed her **right **where she got stabbed.

Penelope and JJ got back at the BAU a half hour later and went straight to the bullpen, JJ was moved back into the bullpen, occupying the empty desk that was next to Spencer's desk. She was glad they didn't end up putting her at Emily's desk _and _that they kept it unoccupied. JJ and Penelope were talking at JJ's desk when Derek walked over.

"Well, well, what are my two favorite girls doin'?" Derek asked as he walked over with a coffee cup in his hand. JJ and Penelope looked over at him. Penelope was sitting in JJ's chair and JJ was leaning against the desk, slightly sitting on it.

"We _were _having a private conversation." JJ said, clearly she was joking, Derek smiled and laughed.

"I see how it is." he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Hotch told me you need to work on getting the muscle back in your stomach," Derek said and immediately JJ remembered she was supposed to ask him. She was _going _to yesterday, but the day was really hectic and seemed to slip her mind. She let out a sigh. "He asked me if you asked yet, then told me about the idea. I'd be happy to help you JJ."

"You sure it's not because you're going to get paid?" JJ asked, Derek smiled.

"Of course not, I'd do anything to help a friend." he said. "It's just luck that I get to rake in a few extra bucks while doin' it." he said as he sat at his desk, JJ shook her head and looked at Penelope, who had a smile on her face. "How are you feeling? I don't want to rush into anything if you're not up for it." he told her.

"I'm pretty much fine, the doctor said I should be working it out anyway." JJ said with a shrug.

"So is this week good? I was gonna say every Wednesday and Friday if we're in town. If not, we'll figure somethin' out." Derek said, JJ nodded.

"Sounds good."

"-And that's my cue." Penelope said as she stood up, just as Hotch headed into his office. JJ raised her eyebrows, she didn't even look up to Hotch's office in the first place when they walked in. Penelope headed back to her office and JJ looked at Derek.

"He actually takes lunch now?" JJ asked, when she first returned two and a half months ago, he never went to lunch, let alone ate it in his office. Derek laughed and nodded.

"Not everyday, but some days, yeah." Derek said with a shrug, JJ nodded slowly.

"Huh." she said in a low mumble as she shrugged it off and sat down at her desk.

_**x x x**_

Penelope walked quickly through the glass doors, JJ looked up at her as Penelope walked up to Hotch's office. It looked like Penelope was on a mission with her fast-paced walk as she knocked on Hotch's door, barely waiting for a 'come in' as she walked in and handed him a case file, JJ raised her eyebrows and walked Penelope's lips move quickly, it looked like she had been worried. JJ looked over at Derek's desk, he wasn't there, then glanced over at Spencer's desk. Spencer was reading a book intensely, leaning his cheek on his hand and slightly squinting. Then she looked over to where the coffee was and noticed Derek grabbing a cup of coffee, she looked back over to Hotch's office as Penelope turned to walk away with her head facing downward. Hotch was looking down at the case file. JJ got back to reading the case fie that was in front of her. She thought Hotch would probably call them over to the conference room, but that didn't happen. It didn't even happen before it was time to go. They were at the conference room the next morning at 10 o'clock for the regular briefing, where the case did come up and they talked about it. But the lead detective didn't want to invite them in, even with the nature of the crimes and with more people going missing. Just incase the detective invited them in, they were ready to just hop on a plane and go.

"Hey, JJ, we still on for tonight?" Derek asked as he leaned his hand on the back of her chair, JJ looked up from the tablet that she was looking at a case file on, or at least _was _5 minutes ago. The tablets oddly have a lot of games, which JJ wasn't expecting considering they're for work, but then again, Penelope did go under the radar to get them. JJ pressed the button that went to the home screen quickly and looked up at him.

"Uh... yeah..." she said as she glanced back down at the tablet to make sure it was at the home screen. "Where is it again?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"It's not that far, I usually end up walking there. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds good." JJ said with a nod as she looked back down at the tablet, Derek nodded slowly, glancing down at the tablet before heading back to his desk.

_**x x x**_

"How's your stomach?" Derek asked as they did a few excersises. First they started with stretching, which didn't bother JJ until they started stretching out the sides, which kind of hurt, but not enough to stop. When he asked that, they had just finished stretching the left side.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be..." JJ said, Derek nodded as he stood up.

"I'm gonna spare you a thousand sit ups," he told her. "But just because of that."

"You do a thousand sit ups? Are you joking?" JJ asked as she stood up, Derek shook his head. "I find that _really_ hard to believe." JJ said, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I'll show ya." he told her, JJ shook her head.

"Spare me, please." she told him, Derek shook his head and JJ laughed.

"Let's see how good you are in Judo." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, we'll start out slow." he said, JJ nodded slowly. "So basically, I'm going to try to punch you, and you just gotta block it." he said, JJ nodded as he started throwing punches, JJ blocked them. He was going slow enough for her to block each one, gradually going faster. "Alright, now you're gonna do the same to me, don't be afraid to get aggressive now." he said with a smirk, JJ rolled her eyes and began throwing punches at him.

"Come on, Derek. This is like nothing. I'm not even getting a work out!" JJ taunted, she wasn't complaining and there was a smirk on her face. Derek chuckled.

"We're just getting started JJ." he told her with a smile.

"Really? Would you take 30 minutes on pretending to punch someone in slow motion so they can block you on me if I didn't get stabbed?" she asked, Derek looked at her. They both knew the answer to that.

"I guess I can go onto the next thing, but if it hurts you let me know, okay?" he asked, JJ nodded. "Alright, so grab onto my shirt." he told her as he pointed to his shirt right at his shoulder, JJ gave him a weird look. "Do you want me to show you something else or what?" he asked, JJ shrugged and grabbed onto his shirt. "So once you do this, you're gonna pull me towards you." Derek said as he firmly planted his feet on the ground.

"Okay..." JJ said as she pulled on his shirt, attempting to pull him towards her, but he didn't move at all, a smile formed on Derek's face. JJ scoffed. "Is this to show me how much stronger you are?" JJ asked him, then continued on. "'Cause-" she began to say that it was unfair because she was recovering from surgery, even though he was probably stronger than her regardless. He grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled her towards him, turning his body so she was behind him and her arm was across his chest, then all in one swift movement, he leaned forward so JJ's feet lifted off the ground and she was now leaning on his back and couldn't get down. "Could you give me a little warning next time?" JJ asked him, Derek smiled and looked over at her.

"Hey, you said you wanted a work out." Derek told her. JJ rolled her eyes. "Now try to get off." he told her, JJ raised her eyebrows. There wasn't any way she'd be able to, he was pinning her arm across his chest.

"I can think of one way, and it'll hurt you a lot more than me." JJ said, Derek thought.

"You're right." he said as he pulled her over his shoulder and pulled her down to the ground, making sure she landed on her right side with a snap of the matt. JJ looked up at him.

"What the hell?" she asked as she stood up, Derek chuckled.

"You said you wanted a workout. Now I'd say to the same to me, but.." he said, JJ glared at him. Derek chuckled. "I'm kidding, that didn't hurt you, right?" he asked, he didn't want her to be in _pain _while they were trying to help her.

"Oh, Morgan, I am in so much pain." JJ said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice as she put her hands on the left side of her chest as she sniffed in to really sell it, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Let's stretch and call it a night?" Derek asked her, mostly because 45 minutes had already passed, JJ nodded and sat on the matt next to him. Once he sat down next to her, she reached out and punched his shoulder with her left hand, Derek raised his eyebrows. "What was that for?"

"You snapped me on the matt." JJ said, Derek nodded with a smile.

"It hurt, didn't it?" he asked, JJ nodded and shook her left hand out as Derek chuckled.

_**x x x**_

JJ got home later that night around 8, after only being back at the BAU for three days she never realized how much she missed being home. The only reason why was because she started to miss Henry even more. When she was home, Henry got home either around 1, after Pre-School or 3 or 4 if he went to day care afterwords. She missed being there when he got home, mostly because he was very excited about what happened during the day. After 8, Henry was crashing and getting ready for his bath or sleep in less than an hour. One thing she seemed not to have missed was Will, she hated the fact that he was always the last thing on her mind every day. But they haven't been getting along the best lately. Sometimes she wished she could talk to Emily about this kind of thing, sure, Penelope was a great listener and gave great advice. But Emily... just seemed to understand her more.


	8. Chapter 8: Speechless

Forgotten Lies – Part Eight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last part. Let me know what you think and leave one this part!**

**I find this part has a lot of angst. But angst is good sometimes...**

**I hope you like it!**

The team didn't have the cooperation from the lead detective of that case for the next 4 days, but, of course, the detective decided to contact Hotch at 8:30 pm on a Saturday night. Any other time would have been great, he was spending the night with Jack. He hated having to leave, but the detective _insisted _that he wanted the team at _Grand Junction, Colorado _as soon as possible. Which meant, if it was a 4 hour plane ride, he wanted them there by 2 in the morning. Yes, Hotch did try to come to an agreement and ask if they could be there in the morning by 8, but nothing flew for him. He kept insisting that there wasn't any time for them to waste. If Hotch didn't have to be professional, he would have cursed him out because _he _is the one that wouldn't invite _them _in until the last possible second. He dreaded making the phone calls to each of the team members, especially because he knew Penelope, Spencer and Derek were all at JJ's house for a get-together that they invited him and Rossi to. Hotch's excuse was a lot more understandable than Rossi's.

"Hello?" JJ answered the phone, she checked the caller ID and saw it was Hotch, and quietly excused herself from the room and walked into the hall to take the call.

"Hey JJ," Hotch said, usually, he would call Derek if they were all together like that. That's why JJ was slightly confused, but she knew that there _was _a reason Hotch would call at 8:30 on a Saturday night and she knew that reason was because a reluctant detective finally agreed to let them go in. And he wanted them there now. "Sorry to both you... The detective of the case in Grand Junction called me 20 minutes ago and insisted we go there... I tried to get some leeway and ask if we could be there in the morning, but fell short."

"So you need us to come in?" JJ asked, she could tell by the small pause that it was a yes. JJ let out a small breath. "I'll let the others know. What time do you want us in the BAU?" she asked, supposing that's where they were going to meet up because that's where they usually do.

"Actually, I was going to say meet at the air strip in an hour, to give everyone time to run home if needbe. Oh, and Garcia doesn't need to be into work until 7 tomorrow morning, unless I tell her differently. Will you let her know?" Hotch asked, JJ heard foot steps running towards here and Penelope's voice as Henry appeared in the hallway.

"Momma!" he exclaimed, JJ put her fingers to her lips as Penelope came in, giving JJ an apologetic look as she mouthed 'sorry' because she let him run over there. JJ nodded at her and faced the other way as Penelope grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him away, Henry let out a small screech and pulled his hand away. "No I want momma!" he said loudly, JJ let out a sigh.

"Yeah... sorry." JJ said into the phone. "I will let them all know. See you in an hour." JJ said quickly as she hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket. Hotch heard the background noise and understood the quick hang up. JJ turned and looked at Penelope, who looked completely shocked as Henry walked over to her. "Henry..." JJ said with a concerned tone of voice, not to harsh, yet not to light as she knelt down. "I was on the phone, we don't interrupt people when they're on the phone." she explained to him.

"I wanna talk to you!" Henry explained in a loud voice. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I'll talk to you when you don't raise your voice at me." she said, Henry pulled his hand back and snapped it back onto her arm. Penelope's eyes widened in horror. In the 4 years she's known Henry, he's never done so much as to hit her. JJ's eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped. "Henry!" JJ exclaimed as she stood up, Henry let out a small whine. Spencer appeared at the end of the hallway wanting to head to the bathroom. "I can't deal with this right now." she said as she walked past Henry, Penelope and Spencer, leaving Spencer puzzled, Penelope completely shocked and Henry with a pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. With everything that was going on at that moment; her and Will not being on good terms, having to leave to go on a case, and the situation with Emily, she may have just slapped him back. Not once has she ever thought about laying a hand on Henry and she would never want to. JJ let out a sigh as she walked into the kitchen. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, but she took a deep breath and let it out. She ran her fingers from the bridge of her nose, across her right cheek and dropped it on the counter. The only thing she was thinking about was _why _he would ever do that, he's never done that before. She also knew she shouldn't have left him there with Penelope and Spencer, her thoughts drifted to the fight her and Will got into earlier that night, right before everyone came over. Then she thought of Emily, she started to tear up. At that time she didn't know why, but she did.

"Is everything alright?" she heard Derek's voice come from behind her, JJ sniffed quietly and wiped her eyes quickly before turning around, noticing that Spencer was in the entryway from the hall and Derek was at the entry way from the living room.

"Uh, yeah..." JJ answered. "Hotch just called and we have a case, he said to meet at the airstrip in an hour." JJ explained, Spencer nodded, but Derek looked like he was deep in thought for a moment.

"I have to get my stuff at home... I'll see you guys at the airstrip." Spencer said as he walked past Derek to grab his coat and leave, JJ glanced at Derek for a minute and noticed he was looking at her, she gave him a half smile and walked to the hallway, where Penelope and Henry were. Penelope was trying to talk to Henry, JJ could tell she wasn't sure what to say after the events that just happened.

"Henry.." JJ said as she leaned against the wall, Henry and Penelope both looked up at her. "I need you to go to your room right now." She told him. "I'll come talk to you in a minute." she said, Henry let out a sigh. He was too young to realize at the time, acting on impulse and hitting his mother wasn't the right thing to do, however, he was old enough to feel bad afterwords. Mostly because he knew he made him mom angry. He stomped to his room, Penelope looked at JJ, who stared down at the floor. "Hotch said you don't have to be at work until 7, unless he tells you differently." she said as she looked up at Penelope, who nodded.

"Okay..." Penelope said with a light voice. "I guess I'll head home then." she said, JJ nodded. Penelope nodded and walked past her and into the kitchen. "Hey... you leaving?" Penelope asked Derek, he over heard the conversation, and knew exactly why she wasn't all pep at the moment.

"Yeah.. in a couple minutes. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright baby girl?" he asked, Penelope nodded as Derek pulled her in for a side hug and kissed the top of her head, Penelope couldn't help but smile.

"Get home save." she said as she pulled on his shirt, Derek chuckled and nodded as Penelope went to grab her stuff. JJ was leaning against the wall still, she was deep in thought. Derek walked over to her.

"JJ..." he said, JJ turned around and looked at him. "You okay?" he asked, even though he could tell by her body language, and the tone of her voice before that she wasn't all that great.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said as she looked at him, knowing that it didn't sound all that convincing and knew what was coming next.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, JJ shook her head immediately. She **couldn't** talk about it.

"It's fine... I have to get Henry to bed anyway." JJ said, not noticing that she contradicted herself by saying _nothing _was wrong before, then saying that they do't have to talk about it. Derek noticed that, too.

"I can wait." he told her, JJ didn't want to protest. She didn't feel like it, and maybe that was for the better. She just smiled at him and turned around and walked up the stairs to Henry's room. She opened the door, Henry was sitting on the floor, playing with a race car. When the door opened, Henry looked up at JJ and let the race car go.

"Hey Hen..." she said as she shut the door behind her and sat on his bed. "Can you come sit up here so we can talk?" she asked as she patted the spot next to her, Henry nodded and sat next to her. There was a small silence as JJ watched him get settled in. "Do you know what I want to talk about?" she asked, Henry nodded.

"Does it hurt here mommy?" he asked as he touched her arm where he had hit her.

"It did a little before, but what really hurts is my feelings..." she explained, Henry hung his head down. "It hurt that you couldn't tell me what was bothering you because we know it's never okay to hit anyone."

"I sorry mommy..." Henry said, JJ nodded.

"I forgive you, but next time you need to use your words to tell me what's bothering you do it doesn't happen again, okay?" she said, Henry nodded. There was a silence, JJ wasn't sure what to say next.

"Why were you and dada yelling before Auntie Pen and Unca Spencey and Dewek came?" Henry asked, JJ's face fell. She was hoping he didn't hear their fight when he was watching TV.

"We weren't agreeing over something, but it's all better now. Okay? Hey... it's getting late and past your bedtime. Let's get into bed, I'll come read you a story in a little bit okay?" JJ asked, Henry nodded with a 'mhm' as he knelt on his knees and fell onto JJ to give her a hug, JJ laughed and hugged him.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too little man." JJ said as she squeezed his sides, causing him with giggle and pull away.

"I'm weally sowwy, I promise I wont hurt you again." he said as he kissed her forehead, JJ laughed again and kissed his nose. He smiled and laid in bed, sinking himself into the bed, waiting for his mom to pull up the sheets with dinosaurs on them and tuck him in nice and tight, which JJ did. Mickey mouse wasn't the _only _thing Henry loved. Dinosaurs were a close second.

"I'll be right back." she told him as she kissed his forehead before standing up and shutting off the light, Henry's dinosaur night light shined in the room, JJ smiled before closing the door, but leaving it open a small crack. She knew by the time she got back he'd already be asleep. He was exhausted, the reason why he lost his temper back with Penelope and JJ. His bedtime was usually around 8, but he had a long day with pre-school and everything.

JJ walked down the stairs and then the hall and saw Derek standing in kitchen, she gave him a small smile as she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah, water's fine." he answered as he sat down at the table, JJ nodded as she grabbed another cup and poured water in both of them before walking over to the kitchen table and sat down across from him. He could tell by her body language that she was nervous about something, and worried. "You know I'm here if you wanna talk about somethin', anything." he assured her, JJ nodded as she took a sip of water and let out sigh.

"It's just... with everything going on I'm just a little..." she said, Derek nodded as support, he did understand what she meant without her even having to say it. JJ took a deep breath. "Will and I just aren't on good terms right now..." JJ explained. ".. since I came back to the BAU, we've just been butting heads. Not to mention that meeting with Strauss about my injury." she said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Henry hit me and I just lost it." she said as she dropped her hand. "I know he didn't mean it, he's just cranky, but I almost wanted to hit him back and I guess that just sent me over the edge..." she wanted to tell him that she was thinking about Emily, too, which really sent her over the edge, but she hasn't mentioned Emily to any of them, unless they mentioned her first. And when they did, she just listened to what _they_ had to say.

"That's understandable," Derek said with a shrug and a nod, JJ stared down at her cup. "But you didn't hit him," he said, something about that statement cause her to look up at him. "And that shows a lot. You're under a lot of stress right now and the last thing you needed was for him to act that way..." JJ nodded.

"Yeah.. I just don't know where he could have learned that from. Will and I have never hit each other or laid a hand on him... I mean, I wont even let Will spank him if he's acting bad..." JJ said, Derek nodded to show he was listening. "I wonder if he learned it at pre-school..." she wondered aloud.

"JJ, the last thing you need to worry about is _where _he learned to hit. You corrected his behavior and that's all that matters." he said, JJ couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I forgot how good you are at cheering me up." she said with a smile as she took a sip of water, Derek smiled and drank some of his. In that moment, with both of them smiling, she felt her whole body sink as she thought of the lie that possessed her. The lie that prevented her from growing closer to Derek and anyone else on the team besides Hotch. The fact that Emily Prentiss did indeed not die that night at the hospital haunted her, she felt like she had to tell someone.


	9. Chapter 9: Helpless

Forgotten Lies – Part Nine

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! As you can see I kind of got my muse back and am writing a lot more often and quickly than I was before after the long two weeks I made you guys wait the time before the last post.**

**On chapter 7, I said if I got 10 reviews I would ask someone for a prompt, unfortunately I didn't get to 10 reviews BUT I was pretty close. **

**So I'll do the same thing for this chapter! If I get 10 reviews, I'll pick a random reviewer of this chapter for a prompt.**

**I hope you like and and please review.**

"Derek..." JJ said after being deep in thought, she said it mindlessly and the statement that was about to come out of her mind would be mindless, too. She almost couldn't hear him say 'yeah' as everything seemed to slightly slow down, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to continue speaking when she heard a door shut on the louder side. Will appeared in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Hi," Will said as he walked through the kitchen and into the hallway, he wouldn't have said anything if Derek wasn't there, JJ had a blank stare on her face as she slowly blinked, Derek turned back towards her after returning Will's attempt at a greeting and looked at her. JJ noticed Derek looking at her once she snapped out of it.

"Were you gonna say somethin'?" Derek asked, JJ shook her head.

"Nothing important," she said as she took a breath. "Well, I have to get my go-bag together..." she said, Derek nodded.

"Say no more. I'll see ya in about an hour." Derek said as he stood up, so did JJ. Even thought 20 minutes had passed since JJ told him they needed to be at the air strip in an hour, JJ knew what Derek meant.

"Thanks for staying to chat." JJ said as she followed him to the door.

"Anytime, JJ. I'm always here for you." he said, JJ smiled as he headed out the door. She let out a sigh as she shut it and headed upstairs. Before going into hers and Will's bedroom, she checked on Henry, who was fast asleep with the nightlight shining on his face. JJ turned around and saw Will looking at her. He was sitting on their bed. She walked over and leaned against the door frame.

"Uh, we have a case that's pretty urgent..." JJ said, Will nodded.

"And you're leaving now?" he asked.

"In about 15 minutes, yeah." JJ answered, he nodded again and let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry that I have to go... but when I come back I think we should talk about this..."

"Talk about what?" Will asked as he stood up, he sounded annoyed. JJ sighed.

"This," JJ answered. "The getting angry so easily thing. We've been fighting for the past 3 months and it's not good." JJ explained, Will nodded.

"Yeah." he said, he sounded tired, and that the only reason he said it was because he didn't want to fight, which caused JJ to sigh.

"If I'm not back tomorrow by Henry's bedtime can you call me?" she asked, Will nodded. It was something she tried to do every case when she wasn't home, at least talk to Henry and say 'goodnight', sometimes even read him his favorite book about the baby star that she knew by heart. She was restless at night if she couldn't hear his voice before he went to sleep.

_**x x x**_

"So it was a blitz attack... which could mean he doesn't have the social skills to talk to a woman and get her to go with him..." JJ said. It was later that day at 11am, her and Spencer were at the area where one of the women were abducted. What ended up happening was that the team got to the police department, only to talk to the detective for about 10 minutes before he said _he _was going home. Which left them with just about nothing. So they called it a night and came back the next morning at 8:30 to get started. Spencer nodded as he started to think, she was most likely right about that. "Hey, Spence... I'm sorry about last night," she said, thinking that he just nodded because he didn't want to talk. Spencer nodded.

"It's fine, I understand." he said as he shook his head, JJ nodded. "Most of the women were abducted at different times..." Spencer trailed off as he started thinking some more.

"Like at 3pm..." JJ remembered reading from the case file. "Which means that if he has a job, it has to have flexible hours. There's a gap of time that the women weren't abducted though..."

"Actually they alternated." Spencer remembered word-for-word what was out of the case file. "None of the victims were abducted after 8pm and 9am..."

"Why.." JJ said, more of a statement than a question. "There must be something preventing him from abducting or dumping the victims bodies at this time. If I were him I would want to do it at night and not in broad day light. Maybe a job?" she asked, Spencer's thoughts were racing as he came to a conclusion.

"The victims were hit by a night stick," he said, JJ squinted her eyes, giving him a confused look. "The coroner was trying to figure out what the long bruise on the victims were..."

"Night stick and working at night would most likely mean a security guard..." JJ said, Spencer nodded as JJ pulled out her phone to call Hotch and tell him what they just figured out.

_**x x x**_

"So we need to get a list of all the males in the comfort zone that fit the profile..." Hotch said after JJ and Spencer had joined the rest of the team at the station, and after they have given the police officers a preliminary profile. All they could do was watch out for the guy, they were going to release the profile to the press in an hour or so. By this time, it was going to start getting dark by then, which meant that if the unsub hasn't hunted already for a new victim, he was going to do it tomorrow and the team knew they had to get him before that.

"I'll call Garcia." JJ said quickly as she pulled her phone out before anyone else could, preferably Derek, who usually would do that chatting with Penelope when they were all together. Derek gave her a slightly confused look as Hotch nodded and continued talking as JJ excused herself from the room.

"JJ." Penelope said quickly as she answered, she had sounded like she was gasping, JJ smiled. She knew why Penelope was shocked that _she _was calling. Especially after the previous night, which is why JJ wanted to call her.

"Hey Garcia, we need a list of males within a 20 mile radius of the dump sites that work as a security guard or in a corrections facility as a guard after 8pm and before 9am..." JJ said into the phone, Penelope nodded as he fingers glided across the key board as she pressed each button.

"There's a long list here.." Penelope explained as she looked through the names of about 100 males, which she knew, wouldn't do them good. JJ thought to the profile.

"Narrow it down from men that are in their late 30s to mid 40s." JJ said, waiting as she heart the small clicks of the keyboard. Penelope narrowed the search down.

"I have 46 names for ya."

"Great, can you fax them to the front desk?" JJ asked, Penelope typed.

"Done." she said, JJ smiled.

"Thanks Penelope," she said.

"Anytime Jayje." Penelope said, she told herself she shouldn't sound so down, but she just wasn't sure why JJ's take on this whole situation was. She wasn't sure if JJ was angry at _her _for letting run over, or even trying to comfort him afterwords. She just wasn't sure. JJ could get all that just from the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry about last night, Penelope... I wasn't angry with you, I just didn't want to talk at the time..." JJ said, a smile crossed Penelope's face.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry about just leaving like that, I should have talked to you." Penelope said, JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks.. there actually is a few things I wanna talk about when we get back..." JJ said, she was kind of nervous to say the last part, thinking that she probably shouldn't, but they needed to talk. If not about the _truth_ then about something that had to do with it.

"Of course. I'll see you when you get back." Penelope said, JJ smiled.

"Bye Penelope." JJ said as she hung up, she turned around and saw Hotch standing in the doorway, JJ opened her mouth and looked down at her phone. "She's faxing the list of names over..." JJ told him with her head down.

"I know, we just got it." Hotch said as he shut the door behind him, causing JJ to look up. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked her, JJ looked away from him immediately as she opened her mouth, then closed it again as she looked at him. "I only ask because you seemed stressed lately... more than usual and I just want to make sure everything is okay." Hotch said. Some part of JJ wished she weren't here, having this conversation with him, but she knew that they needed to have this conversation.

"I'm fine, it's just.." JJ said as she looked out of the glass doors, looking at Rossi, Derek and Spencer. Rossi was just sitting down at the table, Derek and Spencer were making their way over to the table with smiles on their faces because of their conversation. JJ felt her eyes start to burn, she immediately told her self to stop, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Hotch see how weak she was. Hotch, however, could careless if he saw JJ at her weakest point. They're only human. "I don't know how to do this..." she said as she looked over at him.

"I know..." Hotch hesitated to begin. "I know it's hard JJ, It's hard for me too. They're not just my team mates anymore, they're my friends and it is hard not to just tell them what happened. I've had times where I was talking to them and just wanted to blurt it out. But I know there's a reason _why _I can't, and it's the only reason I don't tell him." he told her, JJ nodded. She understood what he was saying. It was nice for her to know that he felt the same exact way, and that even though he did have a hard exterior, they were very much the same.

"Thanks..." JJ said, Hotch gave her a smile and nodded. "Sorry to just.. break down."

"Don't apologize. I understand." Hotch told her, JJ smiled. "Wanna get started sorting through these names?" he asked, JJ smiled and nodded as they headed out of the room.

_**x x x**_

"We just gotta tip from the tip line," JJ said as she quickly walked into the room. "A Jack Seagan called in and said that a man he employs fits the description and he just canceled his shift last minute." JJ read off the piece of paper. "Says his name is Greg Lawfer." JJ said, Derek looked through the pieces of paper.

"Greg Lawfer.." Derek said as he read the piece of paper. "His wife just filed for divorce... 4 months ago." Derek said, it fit the profile exact, and matched up with when the first woman was abducted.

"Do we have an address?" Hotch asked him, Derek looked at the page and read the address out. "Morgan, let's go, I'll call Reid and Rossi and tell them to meet us at his house." he said as he stood up and they both headed for the door, Hotch stopped and looked at JJ. "Call Garcia, get a search warrant." he told her, JJ nodded.

JJ found herself fidgeting. She called Hotch 10 minutes later with a conformation for the search warrant. Luckily for them, a judge was on his break and could sign it right away. Hotch told her he'd call her when they were finished to let her know everything went well. 20 minutes had already passed after that, and it might not be that long, but his house was 10 minutes away, and they were already there by the time JJ had called them back. It would only take about 5 or 10 minutes to get the guy into custody, but if he wasn't there, Hotch would have called her just to let her know what was going on. He was very reliable in that sense.

JJ was biting on her thumb nail without noticing it. Waiting in the conference room they were just there a half hour prior. Something overcame her, like something was wrong. She took a deep breath. JJ knew she would over-work herself sometimes. She convinced herself that everything was probably fine and Hotch just didn't get a chance to call her. Besides, they were short one person in the field. When her phone light lit up and vibrated on the table she was quick to grab it.

"Hotch..." she said after a quick glance at the called ID, she suddenly felt relief over her.

"JJ..." Hotch said, that was all she needed. The tone of his voice and she was sent back into thinking something was wrong. It wasn't just a thought, she _knew_. Hotch let out a sigh, he didn't want to break the news. "Reid's in there with him... he told us he's shoot him if we didn't clear out."

"What? How did this happen?" JJ found herself sitting up with her voice raised. "And you're just gonna give him what he wants?"

"JJ, he has a 15 year-old son in there. He threatened to kill them both." Hotch explained. JJ's thoughts were racing.

"I'm coming..." JJ told him as she stood up.

"JJ, you can't. It wont do you any good, we've got it covered." Hotch told her to calm her down.

"Hotch, we know the profile..." JJ told him, she gathered a short second to re-group her thoughts so she wasn't thinking irrationally. "I'm coming... I'm going to ask one of the officers to drive me." JJ told him, Hotch could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't going to be talked out of it, and even though she wasn't allowed in the field, he gave in.

"Okay."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." JJ said before hanging up the phone and rushing out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Hard Times

Forgotten Lies – Part Ten

**A/N: So what did you think about the last part? Are you ready for this part? I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :]**

JJ arrived 8 minutes later where Hotch, Derek and Rossi were waiting near the trucks. She could tell by the look on Derek's face when she walked over that he didn't want her there, only because she wasn't supposed to be. Hotch looked at her and handed her a vest to put on. The only reason why she needed it on was if Lawfer wanted to come out shooting.

"We set this phone directly to his," Hotch started to explain to her as she got the vest on and put the ear piece in her ear. "So far Rossi's tried to talk to him and got nothing out of it."

"Let me try." JJ offered, Hotch let out a sigh. There were no other options at that point, he looked at Rossi and nodded at him, Rossi then walked over, picked up the phone and pressed the button that lit up green.

"I can see we're not getting anywhere." Rossi said into the phone after a small debate. "Hold please." Rossi said before pressing the other button that turned red as he set the phone down, which put the phone on speaker and muted the sound coming from their end.

"He'll try anything he can do to get you in there once he hears your voice. It's important for him to know that that will never happen." Hotch told her quickly, JJ nodded and took a deep breath as she stepped over. "When you're ready." Hotch told her. JJ took a breath and pressed the button and it turned green.

"Greg Lawfer? I'm Agent Jareau with the FBI." she told him, she only left a small pause between, giving him a chance to react. "I would like to talk to you."

"Do you have a first name, Ms. Jareau?" Lawfer asked, completely paying no regard to the sentence that followed. JJ glanced up at Hotch, but realized the way she needed talk, she needed to _gain _his trust somehow.

"Jennifer." JJ replied. "Now, I want to talk to you about letting your son and the Agent go." JJ told him, somehow, she knew it wasn't that easy. It never was.

"I wont talk to you over the phone." he said simply.

"Well, it's the only way we can communicate right now-"

"No it is not." he cut her off. "You could come inside."

"We can talk over the phone." JJ said, she was kind of getting annoyed, but she didn't let it show.

"No, how about you come inside so we can talk or I shoot the kid then your Agent." Lawfer said, Hotch shook his head at her as she pressed the other button that muted their side.

"JJ, we just talked about this, you can't go in." Hotch told her.

"I know, but he's going to kill them. I know the profile, I can talk to him. At least get his mind off of killing them so you can move in." JJ said, Hotch shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I am not sending another agent in there." by this time, Hotch was getting aggravated. Not so much with JJ, but with the situation. He didn't even _realize _how this happened until they were all out there. The unsub had grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a room, then made Spencer tell them they needed to clear out or he'd kill them. Which, Spencer didn't want to do, so the unsub held a gun to his _sons _head and Spencer knew he had to.

"Do you really think we have any other choice here, Hotch? He has a 15 year-old boy and Reid in there!" JJ exclaimed.

"If we let you go in there he could kill you."

"If I don't go in there he _will _kill Spencer and his son." JJ said, Hotch didn't retort. He couldn't. She was right and they all knew it, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Hotch, we can't let her in there!" Derek cut in.

"We don't have any more time." Hotch told him, Derek shook his head as Hotch nodded at JJ as she pressed the button.

"I'm coming in." JJ said before hanging up the phone, she took her gun out.

"You have 3 minutes." Hotch told her, JJ nodded as she waked towards the house. 3 minutes may not seem like that much time, but when the seconds are counting down, it's like a life time. JJ opened the front door and cautiously made her way into the house, pointed her gun at every crevice. She knew he could be tricking her, only asking her to come in to do a blitz attach on her. But it was a chance she had to take in order to save Spencer and his son. Hotch briefed the officers as to what was going to happen when the 3 minutes were up as JJ walked into the living room and saw him. He was pointing a gun at Spencer's head, less than a foot away from him. Spencer gave JJ a look, JJ knew exactly what that look meant. JJ noticed Lawfer's son on the other side of Spencer, sitting on the ground with his head down, she glanced back up at Lawfer.

"Hello Jennifer."

"You said you would talk to me if I came in here." JJ cut to the chase. She only had 2 minutes and 40 seconds to talk to him and she wanted to make them count.

"Put the gun down." he told her, Spencer's eyes widened at her.

"I won't." JJ said firmly.

"Then I'll shoot him." he said sadistically.

"And the second you do a bullet will be in your skull." JJ told him, he raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"I wont let him go." he said simply.

"Then I'll shoot you." JJ said, she was focused, if he made any movement what so ever, she'd pull the trigger and it go right in his head. "Put the gun down and I can tell them you cooperated." she told him, he didn't move. "You have 5 seconds." she warned him, he shook his head. "Think about your son, do you really want the last time he sees you to be like this?" she asked, she then saw something in his face, his muscles relaxed as he looked at his son, then he slowly put the gun on the ground and pushed it forward, but it only made it half way. JJ kept her gun pointed at him as she made her way over to it.

"JJ!" Spencer warned quickly just as Lawfer's son, Jackson sprinted towards her as JJ was bending down to grab it. With her eyes trained on him, she didn't realize what happened when a his body fell into hers as he grabbed the gun. JJ picked up her gun and pointed it to him. Jackson was holding the gun towards her. When JJ saw Lawfer move out of the corner of her eye, she directed the gun to him so he didn't pull anything.

"Stay right there!" she warned, at this point she didn't even case that Jackson was pointing the gun at her, if she let Lawfer go, he'd kill them all. "Jackson, listen to me, you don't want to do this." JJ told him as she looked over at him.

"Do it boy!" Lawfer yelled, JJ glared at him before calmly looking back at Jackson.

"I know what he did to you. I know what he made you watch. I know what he makes you believe... that all women are worthless, right? That all women deserve to die..." JJ said, she could tell by the way he was shaking, and by the way he would keep looking at Spencer every time he moved and quickly pointing it at him, then back to JJ as he took a step back that he wasn't used to this. He wasn't a killer. "Is that what he told you about your mother?" she asked him.

"Don't talk about my mother!" he exclaimed. "She _was _worthless. She left us!"

"Is that what your father told you?" JJ asked.

"Shut your mouth, you worthless bitch!" Lawfer spat, JJ paid no attention to her.

"But that's not what really happened," JJ said in a calmer voice, Jackson squinted his eyes and opened his mouth, hesitating.

"She-she left... I know she did!"

"No, Jackson... your father murdered her. Just like the rest of the women."

"No... no!" Jackson said as he tightened the grip on the gun.

"He had to start somewhere..." Spencer said, Jackson pointed the gun towards him as Lawfer tried to sprint up, in hopes that JJ would hold a gun on his son.

"Sit down!" JJ yelled at him, still keeping her gun pointed steady at him. "Jackson," JJ said as Jackson looked at her and pointed the gun towards her. "Your father lied to you..."

"You told me she left!" Jackson said, his eyes were watering.

"Yeah, well I said a lot of things! Now kill her! She's just like all the other women."

"You killed my mother?" Jackson asked as he moved the gun in his direction and pulled the trigged out of rage, just as the pulled penetrated Lawfer's chest, the team busted in the door, and only have seen Jackson through the entry way, they pulled the trigger as they moved in.

"NO!" JJ found herself screaming as she ran over to Jackson as he fell to the ground, she put her gun in the small of her back as she knelt on the ground and put pressure on the right side of his chest. Spencer knelt across from JJ. "We need an ambulance!" JJ said as she looked up at Hotch and Rossi, who were standing around her. Rossi made the call, even though they all knew the chances of him surviving after that would be slim.

_**x x x**_

"The doctor said it was a close call," Hotch said as he walked over to JJ. They were back at the police department, getting ready to head out to the plane. "He got shot three times, all in the right side of his chest. He's lucky to be alive." JJ let out a sigh of relief as she looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking... I'm sorry I got too involved..."

"No, JJ, you didn't. He is innocent in this whole thing, brainwashed by his father since he was 10 years old." Hotch explained, JJ nodded as she thought.

"What's gonna happen to him?" JJ asked.

"Well... if there are no known relatives to take him in, he'll be put into the adoption system." Hotch explained, even though they both knew that was the answer. JJ hoped for a different one, JJ let out a sigh and nodded. "You ready to head home?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"So, Strauss know about what happened yet?" JJ asked, Hotch shook his head.

"No, but when she finds out I'll be getting a call. The same thing happened twice in 2 months..." Hotch said, they both knew the ending to that sentence, JJ nodded.

"I know... hopefully it wont end badly.." JJ said, Hotch nodded.

"Let's hope."

_**x x x**_

"Hey... I saw you called, sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back until now... It's been really hectic around here..." JJ said into the phone as she stood behind the curtain on the plane. It was the only free time she could find, she noticed Will had called 3 times. Once at 1pm, then again at 4 then 6. It was now 7:30 now.

"It's okay JJ..." Will said.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" JJ asked, she could tell by the tone of his voice it wasn't a 'hey, how are you doing' call.

"Henry's school called me around 12 to tell me that one of his class mates pushed him down the slide backwards and he hit his head on the wood lining of the playground.." Will explained.

"What? Is-is he okay?" she stuttered, mostly because she was completely shocked.

"Well I picked him up from school, the nurse recommended I bring him to the hospital because he said he was dizzy and felt sick to his stomach... the doctor said he got a concussion, it's nothing serious though."

"Nothing serious? He got a concussion because a child _pushed _him onto a slide backwards..." JJ took a deep breath and calmed herself down quickly. "What about the kid who hurt him?" JJ asked.

"Henry told me the boy that pushed him hit him before and called him things, I talked to the principle and she's going to talk to the boy's parents." Will explained, JJ shook her head.

"That makes so much sense.." she said in a low voice.

"What does?" Will asked.

"He lost his temper and hit me the other night.. I was going to talk to you about it when I got back.." JJ said as Rossi walked in the curtain without realizing JJ had been on the phone, he took a step back and JJ shook her head to tell him it's okay for him to be there. "I'm on the plane now, so I should be home in about 2 hours... I'll call you when I land." JJ told him, she waited for an answer before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee, JJ nodded.

"Yeah," she said as she let out a breath.

"That doesn't sound too convincing..." Rossi said, JJ sighed and shook her head.

"One of Henry's classmates pushed him backwards down a slide and he got a concussion... it's minor, but apparently he did it on purpose and has been bullying Henry.." JJ said as she let out a sigh, Rossi nodded.

"That's hard..." he said, JJ nodded and gave him a half smile. Even though Rossi didn't say that much entirely, she knew he meant well. As Rossi nodded at her and walked past the curtain, JJ thought about how she tells the team everything and they _are _like her family. She could tell any one of them anything and they'd either always listen or give her advice. She just couldn't help but feel there _was _something missing from that. She started to feel even guiltier for the lie she must tell and the secret she must keep. She then yelled at herself to tell herself that she shouldn't keep thinking about this or feeling guilty because she **has **to do this. JJ let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Why is this so hard?" she said under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11: Not knowing

Forgotten Lies – Part Eleven

**A/N: This has a MAJOR spoiler of the episode "Lauren" (6x14), so I'm just letting you know incase you didn't see it! People are also thinking that Will is beating JJ, that is NOT true. I never said he was nor was I implying it by any means.**

**Let me know what you think :] Leave a review.**

"This was outside on the steps JJ. It's addressed to you.." Will said as he put the box on the granite tabletop, JJ looked up from her lap top and gave him a slightly confused look. "I'm heading out now." he told her, JJ nodded.

"Don't forget about Henry's appointment at 4," JJ called before he headed out the door. He acknowledged her by telling her he remembered before heading out the door. JJ set the coffee mug down on the counter and slid off the stool as she walked over to the package that was in front of her. She pulled on the red string that was wrapped around it and slowly pulled it off as she read the postage, knowing just by the look at it that it wasn't from the United States. She noticed that on the brown paper there was a postage stamp from Reims, France, just outside of Paris. JJ thought for a moment, wondering why Will hadn't asked about it, but figured he probably didn't look. She opened the brown paper and saw a black box, which she opened. She smiled immediately when she saw the bottle of wine, she picked it up and read the small note that was attached to the bottle by a string. It read: 'Hope its not too late! Save it for a rainy day, or when you have a bad day. Cheers and Happy Birthday!'. JJ recognized the handwriting like it was her own, she smiled as she looked at the wine glass. It was her and Emily's favorite bottle of wine. They always went to the local liquor stores, a few of them, and could never find that brand anywhere they went. JJ brought it to the small cabinet where all the liquor was stored away and put the bottle in the back, hidden behind a few select wines that neither her or Will liked. It was her birthday in two days, so luckily for her, it wasn't late.

_**x x x**_

"Wake up mommy..." his soft voice came as he hovered over the side of his still, soundless mother as she lay in bed sound asleep. Henry wanted to be quite and didn't want to scare her into waking up. Once she didn't move, he thought with a 'mmm' as he crawled closer to her and lightly poked her arm, he did that repeatedly and pretty fast until JJ's eyes opened and she looked down at him with a confused look on his face. "Are you up?" he attempted to whisper as he pushed his face closer to hers in curiosity, JJ smiled at him with a small laugh.

"Yes, I am Hen." JJ said with a soft voice, Henry smiled as he sat up straight.

"Happy bifday mommy!" he said with a big smile and his arms open, JJ laughed as she sat up and hugged him. "Are you a hundred?" he asked her after pulling away and sitting up on his knees, JJ laughed.

"No," she scoffed with a laugh as she pulled the blanket off of her and sat up, glancing at the time on the clock that was on the nightside table. _So much for sleeping in_. JJ thought because of the 8:30 wake-up call. Although it was a Friday, she'd usually be in work by now, but Hotch suggested she take the day off. Especially after the entire team being on the chop-and-block ever since they got back from that one case. Strauss didn't like when Agents got taken hostage, apparently. Luckily for them, she gave them a 'one last chance' ordeal _after _making a huge deal about it.

"Are you forty-seven?" Henry asked with his eyes wide, JJ scoffed again.

"No, where'd you get that from?" JJ asked him, Henry shrugged.

"I dunno." he shrugged, "How old are you mommy!" he exclaimed with a smile and a small laugh.

"I'm thirty-two." JJ told him, Henry's eyes slightly widened as he let out a gasp.

"That's old." Henry said with his jaw slightly dropped, JJ laughed and shook her head as she stood, stretching her back out a little as Henry hopped off the bed and stood in front of her. "Follow me mommy!" he said as he grabbed her hand, JJ raised her eyebrows as Henry pulled her. He wasn't strong enough to _drag_ her, but he was strong enough to at least pull her. He pulled with all his might as he reached the stairs, still holding onto her arm, he turned his body and went sideways down the stairs very carefully. Ever since he slipped and fell down the stairs a couple weeks ago he was always extra careful going down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he went back to pulling her with all his might as they reached the kitchen. Will was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee as Henry pulled JJ in. "Momma's up." Henry said with a smile as he stopped in front of the stool for JJ to pick him up and put him on, which she did. Will looked over at them.

"Hey JJ." he said, JJ smiled as she sat down in the stool next to Henry and Will put a coffee mug in front of her, JJ smiled as she took a sip. "Happy birthday," he said, JJ smiled. "I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can make you breakfast.." he said, JJ shook her head.

"No, no it's fine. Go get ready for work." she told him, Will nodded.

"You sure?" he asked, JJ nodded and he poured his coffee into a mug before heading upstairs to get ready, JJ looked over at Henry, who had a small grin on his face as he kicked his legs.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" JJ asked him, he thought with a 'mmm'. "How about some Rice Krispies?" JJ asked, Henry smiled and nodded as JJ got up and grabbed two bowls, milk and the box of Rice Krispies. As JJ poured the cereal, Henry kept his chin on the counter to hear his favorite noise.

"Snap, crackle, pop..." he said softly as he listened JJ smiled and handed him his spoon as he shoveled a big amount into his mouth. JJ smiled at him as he giggled and ate some more. "Momma.." Henry said in a soft voice with cereal in his mouth.

"Wait 'til you're finished chewing.." JJ reminded him, Henry chewed, then swallowed dramatically, JJ smiled. "What's up?" she asked him as she took a spoon full of cereal.

"How come Emly hasn't come to see me?" Henry asked, JJ looked at him. Suddenly, she felt her heart drop. JJ swallowed the cereal and set her spoon down.

"Henry..." she said softly as he ate some more, while kicking his legs and mumbling. "Emily... She isn't with us anymore, do you remember?" she asked, Henry swallowed and put his head down.

"Oh... yeah..." he said as he looked down. "Will I see her again?" he asked softly, he didn't fully understand the meaning of someone dying, but JJ never said Emily was _dead_ all she ever told him was that Emily was _gone_, and no more questions were asked after that. JJ opened her mouth, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking down at the bowl in the cereal. JJ reached her left arm out and pulled him into her chest as she hugged him tight.

"I don't know.." she whispered low enough so he couldn't hear her. She held onto him as she let out a sigh.

_**x x x**_

"_If she makes it through this, you know what has to be done.." Hotch's voice was calm and collected as him and JJ walked through the hallway of the hospital. JJ hated hospitals. Especially being in one under this circumstance. JJ was walking quickly to keep up with him._

"_If?" JJ asked him, she felt her eyes start to burn as the rim of her eyes became blurry with tears, she was supposed to be strong and she knew that... but it was hard. Hotch stopped immediately in his tracks and looked at her. He noticed the water that was forming on her eyes as JJ tried to take a breath in to hide it from him, he sighed. It was his lack of thought as to what he was saying that lead to this. "Emily is going to make it through this... I know she will." JJ told him as she held the tears back. At this point, she didn't want to cry. She was so consumed with the fact that she knew Emily would make it and she felt so strongly about it in that moment, Hotch nodded and looked away from her. He wasn't as sure as JJ was, but he hoped strongly that she would. Hotch looked at her, then walked into the emergency room to meet everyone else. JJ waited impatiently, leaning against the wall. She was fidgeting; not that anyone wouldn't be in this situation. She just hoped and prayed the entire time that Emily would make it through. She took a deep breath once the tears started to come back again, she looked up and blinked to get the tears to go away. 'Come on, Em. You can do it, I know you can..' she kept telling herself. The doctor came out, what felt like hours later, but was really a half an hour later, JJ pushed her body off the wall and stood up straight, looking at him._

"_You're Agent Jareau, right?" the doctor asked her as held the blue scrubs in his hand, JJ nodded. "Need-to-know?" he clarified, JJ nodded. Hotch had already contacted the doctor, telling him that either him or JJ were need-to-know. "As you know, Agent Prentiss did suffer a lot of bleeding, her heart did stop for a few seconds, but we were able to stabilize her." the doctor told her, JJ's eyes started to water as she blinked and let out a small sigh. "Agent Hotchner said you would be giving everyone the news..." the doctor said, JJ nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. The doctor nodded at her as he turned away._

"_Thank you," JJ said quickly, the doctor turned around and gave her a smile before turning away. JJ smiled and tilted her head back and let out a sigh. "You did it Emily..." she said quietly to herself. She then took a deep breath. She didn't like what was coming next, but she knew it had to be done. She got herself ready for it, taking a few deep breaths and telling herself it had to be done; which it did. When she finally worked up the courage, she turned and walked down the long hallway, before seeing the doorway of the visitors lounge. She caught a quick glimpse at them. Derek had just looked up at her, Penelope looked beyond worried, Spencer was in deep thought, Hotch was standing to the left of everybody, Rossi tapping his foot lightly on the ground as he waited, Ashley was petrified. Derek was the first to see her, once he looked up, so did Penelope with hopeful eyes, Spencer looked at her with a scared face, Rossi and Ashley both jumped at her presence and were eager, Hotch just looked up. JJ looked at them, she felt her eyes burn the second she saw them as she gulped. Derek raised his eyebrows slightly and his face fell, Penelope shook her head and Spencer's eyes slightly widened. "She never made it off the table.." JJ said, she couldn't look at their reactions. It made her want to burst into tears as she watched Rossi's eyes start to water, Derek look down at the floor and Penelope burst into tears as Spencer's face fell and he stood up, rushing past her. "Spence..." she said as she reached her arm out to stop him, Spencer stepped back and stood in front of her. _

"_I didn't get a chance to say goodbye..." he said in a soft voice, he kept his head down, but glanced up at her towards the end. JJ looked down as she reached out and pulled him into a hug._

"_Spence..." she said apologetically as she hugged him, she felt tears in her eyes again. She heard Spencer cry and felt his body shake, as he held onto her. JJ glanced at Rossi crying, Ashley with her head down, Penelope was trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths and Derek was distraught. JJ looked at Hotch, who put his head down before walking out of the visitors lounge and on the other side of the glass doors. JJ looked at him through the glass doors. He looked down for a moment, then back up at her, she looked away and held onto Spencer tighter. She pulled away and looked at him, he looked down, then headed back to his seat as JJ look a deep breath as she walked over to the doors, opening one and closing it quietly behind her as she stepped over to Hotch. "Are they gonna be okay?" she asked as she looked at him, Hotch looked to his left as he let out a sigh._

"_I don't know." he said, JJ blinked because of the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the floor and swallowed hard. Hotch turned and walked away._


	12. Chapter 12: It's all about the context

Forgotten Lies – Part Twelve

**A/N: So the last part I watched the hospital scene of "Lauren" scene by scene to try and get their reactions right... I think I did a pretty good job. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JJ! (In my story, but still!) Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Momma!" Henry exclaimed, JJ immediately sat up quickly and looked around. Her head slightly hurt and the light irritated her eyes as she looked around, she was laying on the couch, she realized she was sleeping, her eyes widened.

"Henry, I'm sorry I fell a sleep! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, Henry nodded. "What were you doin' buddy?" JJ asked as she sat up fully with her feet on the ground, her mind was slightly pre-occupied with the flashback in her dream that she had.

"Watching Twansformers!" Henry said as he made his arms big and pushed his lips together. JJ smiled, lately he's been of his Mickey Mouse kick and switched to Transformers, she's convinced it's because Jack was over again a few days ago because Strauss called Hotch in for a meeting at 8pm because of the whole Spencer ordeal. Well, they watched Transformers and Henry was so fond of Jack and wanted to be like him.

"Really? Was it a good one?" JJ asked as she looked down at her phone on the table, she got a text from Will about 10 minutes ago. She looked up at Henry as he nodded. "Good," JJ said, her voice slightly distracted as she read the text. 'Hey JJ, sorry I said I could bring Henry to his appt. later, I can't get off work. Boss is making me stay late. If you can't bring him we'll reschedule.' it said, JJ let out a sigh as Henry watched her.

"What's wrong mommy?" he asked, JJ shook her head.

"Nothing, Hen. What time is it?" she said as she exited out of the text and looked at the time. "3:30? Your doctors appointment is in 45 minutes, so we have to get ready." JJ told him, Henry pouted. "What's wrong sweetie?" JJ asked him, Henry crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna go there again! They pwicked me and made me bweed!" he exclaimed to her, JJ pushed her lips together. "And daddy yelled to me..."

"Well, Henry.. I'm sure daddy didn't mean to yell. Maybe he raised his voice and got a little angry, but guess what... this time you wont have to get pricked, and no one will make you bleed." JJ explained to him as she moved his blonde hair out of his face, Henry looked at her.

"Pwomise?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"I promise. Now, can you go get ready for me?" JJ asked, Henry nodded as he perked up immediately and turned around to run upstairs and get ready. "Walk, Henry!" JJ called after him as he started a walking pace and disappeared up the stairs. JJ let out a breath and put her head in her hands as she breathed slowly. She couldn't take the lying anymore, she couldn't keep the secret... she had to tell _someone_.

_**x x x**_

"Hey... Morgan.. I tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail.." JJ said once she got a chance to call Derek back, which was on her way to the doctors office. She was just getting out of the car.

"No worries JJ, what's up with you?" Derek asked her, he was relived she called back, even if it was when he was getting his stuff ready to head out.

"Nothing much.. listen about tonight, I don't think I'll be able to make it..." JJ told him, Derek squinted his eyebrows and was slightly confused. They had a conversation about this a few days ago, JJ insisting that they still keep the work-out even if it _was _her birthday. She wanted to do it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her as JJ got Henry out of the car.

"Yeah... It's just..." JJ hesitated for a moment as she picked Henry up and buckled him in, she shut the door. "Will was supposed to take Henry to his doctor appointment and he just cancelled, saying he had to work late.." JJ explained.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it. I understand." he said, JJ nodded slowly.

"In the 4 years he's had this job, he's never had to work past 4..." JJ trailed off, telling herself to stop as she opened the car door and got in the car.

"And you think there's somethin' goin'?" he asked, JJ sighed.

"I don't..." JJ began as she looked in the rear-view mirror at Henry. "Uh, hey, listen, I gotta go... But Penelope and I were supposed to grab a drink later tonight, but since I'll be staying with Henry I was gonna see if she wanted to come over my house, you're more than welcome to come if you want." JJ said quickly, wanting to get off that subject. She didn't want to worry herself for nothing, _or _have Henry over hear. Derek understood what she was saying, even though in the middle of it Penelope was rushing over to him.

"Why are you not with JJ?" she asked quickly as JJ continued talking, not hearing her at all. Derek pointed to his phone as if to say he was talking to her, Penelope's eyes widened. "Make sure she's not home!" Penelope said in a yelling whisper, Derek squinted his eyebrows.

"Uhh, yeahh, you might wanna give her a call..." Derek said, Penelope smiled and nodded at him, JJ made a confused face.

"Uh.. alright. I'll talk to you soon." JJ said before hanging up, then she dialed Penelope's number.

"Hello?" Penelope said quickly and eagerly as she held onto one Derek Morgan's arm to keep him from walking away. "Why aren't you going for a lovely workout with said Derek Morgan?" Penelope asked her, JJ smiled.

"Will is working late and I have to talk Henry to a doctors appointment." JJ explained to her, Penelope eyes widened.

"So that means I can come over your house?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah... I'm heading home now, so you can come by whenever. I was going to see if anyone else wanted to come..."

"Sounds good." Penelope said. "There's just one problem. We need wine." Penelope said, JJ laughed a little.

"I have wine, Pen."

"I want Merlot."

"I have Merlot..."

"No, I lied. I want Yellow Tail pinot grigio and pinot noir." Penelope told her, JJ made a confused face, she _was _confused, wondering why Penelope was _one _talking so fast and _two _acting so odd; even for herself.

"Uh, sure, Pen, anything else?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, some Grey Goose would be great."

"Okay, so Yellow Tail Pinot Grigio, Pinot Noir and some Grey Goose? Need I remind you I have Henry?" JJ asked her, Penelope mumbled something. "What?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, darling. How about you stop and get a couple movies? I'll see you soon! Bye my lovely!" Penelope exclaimed before hanging up the phone and looking at Derek. "We have to RUSH."

JJ hung up the phone and shook her head. _Yes_, she was wondering why Penelope was sending her on a wild goose chase, but figured it'd be best not to ask. She _was _already out, too. So she didn't mind having to stop to get some things on her way back home.

_**x x x**_

"SURPRISE!" was all JJ heard as she opened the door of her house with Henry in her arms and holding bags on her arms, JJ's eyes slightly widened as she looked at everyone standing in front of her. She was _surprised _to see Rossi and Hotch with Jack. Although she _was _surprised to see Penelope, Derek and Spencer, too. Even though she probably could have and _should _have been able to put the pieces together that there was going to be a surprise party for her, she didn't and was completely shocked.

"Supwise!" Henry said after every else did, mostly because he felt left out and _was _slightly confused as to why everyone just yelled surprise. Everyone got a laugh out of that.

"Wow," JJ said as she set Henry down on the floor, she usually didn't carry him, but he was grumpy from his nap in the car and she didn't want to fuss with him about walking.

"Were you surprised?" Penelope asked with hopeful eyes.

"Honestly, yes. I had no idea." JJ said as she watched Henry walk over to Jack. Penelope beamed. Her surprise party plan had worked.

"So, Rossi decided to cook dinner for us." Hotch mentioned, JJ looked at Rossi with a smile.

"Wow, first a surprise party, then a home cooked meal from the famous David Rossi? I'd say this is _the _best birthday ever." JJ said with a laugh, Rossi smiled at her.

"Can Jack come play in my woom?" Henry asked as he looked up at JJ, JJ laughed a little because of his word choice. He wasn't very good at pronouncing 'r's. He _could _when he _really _wanted to and JJ stressed it, but he was only 4 and would grow out of it. Besides, JJ thought it was adorable, as did everyone else, except Jack. Who gave him a a really grossed out look, which made Hotch give a small chuckle to his reaction.

"It's fine with me, make sure Jack's okay with playing in your _room, _too." JJ said, Henry nodded as he turned to Jack and asked, Jack nodded as Henry smiled.

"Let's go!" Henry said as he grabbed Jack's hand and turned to walk Jack to his room, they made it all the way to the hall before Henry stopped and looked back at JJ, and ran over, JJ bent down to his level with curious look on her face as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Happy birfday mommy." he whispered to her before turning and running away, JJ smiled as she stoop back up and looked at them.

"You brought the alcohol, right?" Penelope asked quickly, causing JJ to laugh and nod.

_**x x x**_

By the time 9pm rolled around, Hotch just left with Jack because JJ had to put Henry down to sleep and it was getting late anyway, regardless if it was a Friday night, both Hotch and Jack had a long day. Rossi then left, too. Derek cracking a few jokes about a 'woman he had to go home to', when they all knew that probably wasn't true. But then again, they didn't know much about Rossi's life. That left Spencer, Penelope and Derek. At this time, they had all already watched the movie as they ate Rossi's tasteful dinner and some Penelope-made chocolate and vanilla layered cake with funfetti frosting, which was JJ's favorite cake.. They watched_ The Hangover_ as Jack and Henry played and watched TV in JJ's room. It was a _little_ awkward for them to watch something that raunchy- especially when they work together. JJ thought that it was just going to be her and Penelope, maybe Derek and Spencer so it wouldn't be _as _awkward. Penelope pushed for it, and in the end, they all agreed. Hotch being a little hesitant and Rossi just going with the flow. Derek was like Penelope, Spencer was kind of nervous because he _never _watches movies like that, and JJ was ambivalent. She's the only one that has seen the movie, back when it came out in the theaters with Emily, but even then, she hardly remembered it.

The three of them were sitting on the couch, talking about different things and laughing at just about everything, and no, it wasn't the alcohol... maybe not for Spencer or JJ. Penelope had quite a few to drink, but not a crazy amount, and Derek acted like that all the time regardless of alcohol.

"You remember that time when JJ totally walked into the glass door at the BAU?" Penelope exclaimed as she laugh and leaned forward with the wine glass in her hand. "I felt horrible because she was so embarrassed! But it was so funny!" Penelope confessed.

"Yeah, all you heard was a huge _SMACK_-" Derek said as he clapped his hands together, without the slapping noise. "and then the raddling of the glass doors." Derek added, laughing along with Penelope.

"I was standing right next to her," Spencer spoke up with a small laugh, JJ shook her head. "I don't know how she _didn't _see them." he added, JJ looked at him and pointed.

"_Hey_, they _just _cleaned them. And I didn't realize they were that close." JJ defended.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a laugh. "You turned around and you hit the door." he laughed even more, JJ rolled her eyes. "I even tried to warn you, I said your name three times and by the time you turned and said 'what' you hit the doors." he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, Spence, I was there." JJ reminded him, it happened back before she was transferred to the Pentagon, and she had to admit, it was pretty funny. Especially when Hotch was standing on the other side of the glass door with a blank expression on his face. Mostly because he didn't know how to react. She just _walked _straight into the door, how could he react? "It's not as bad as the time Morgan spilt the whole coffee pot on everyone's case files on the plane. Not to mention Hotch's phone." JJ said, Derek raised his eyebrows as Penelope and Spencer both let out laughs.

"The plane had turbulence and all of you guys asked me to get you some. How do you expect I do that without bringing the coffee pot over?" Derek asked.

"Hotch was _not _happy with that." Spencer said, Derek shook his head.

"Enough, kid." Derek said, Spencer laughed even more, which made JJ laugh, Penelope chuckled as she patted Derek's shoulder, who was shaking his head. "It's _not _that funny." he mentioned.

"I think it's pretty hilarious." JJ laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell ya what." Derek spoke up over their laughter. "_Just _because it's your birthday, I wont mention the time you fell asleep during a meeting with Strauss." Derek said, JJ raised her eyebrows as Penelope and Spencer watched them, neither of them knew that.

"You just did." JJ said with her eyebrows raised, Derek smiled.

"I guess I did." he shrugged, JJ rolled her eyes as Derek chuckled. "You know I'm just playin' with ya." he said with a smile, JJ nodded and laughed.

"Who wants some more wine?" Penelope asked as she stood up and grabbed the wine bottle over, she ended up giving everyone some more then sat down. "I say we have a toast..." Penelope said, they looked at her. "And JJ does it." Penelope said, JJ laughed and shook her head with a smile on her face as they smiled, waiting for her to toast.

"To..." JJ began as she thought. "All of my friends who surprised me for my birthday and made it an unforgettable. You're like my family and I couldn't ask for anything better." JJ said sincerely, Penelope's eyes were burning slightly with a smile on her face, a smile crept across Derek's face and Spencer smiled.

"Aww, JJ. That's so sweet!" Penelope said to her. "I feel the same way."

"Me too," Derek mentioned. "And not just because I practically live with you guys." Derek said, they laughed as Spencer nodded. JJ smiled as they clinked each of their glasses together as Derek started to talk to Penelope about something funny as they laughed. JJ's thoughts trailed off when she thought of how _someone _was missing from that group of friends. Even though she was extremely happy to spend time with them, she just couldn't help but think that. And she knew exactly who it was. JJ smiled at them and laughed a little when they looked at her, but it was only forced, her face fell as she thought about it again, then she snapped herself out of it. It was her birthday, she was supposed to have fun. Not be thinking about something like that. She shook her head a little and joined in on the conversation with a comment and laugh.

"Yeah, you had no idea what was going on!" she said when they mentioned the time when she walked in on Spencer, Derek and JJ having a conversation that could be taken _way _out of context, which Penelope did.

"Only because you were talking about taking something from behind! _And _it wasn't case-related!" Penelope defended herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Calls

Forgotten Lies – Part Thirteen

**A/N: So I created another (somewhat) trailer to this. It's not EXACT to this story, but it's pretty close. It started out as a second trailer, but then took a life of it's own. Here's the link: /watch?v=-0cUnzs884s**

**I hope you're liking it. Sorry Emily isn't in it as much as I thought she would be when I started it, but she WILL be in it more, just wait :]  
>I updated this part a day earlier than normal because I wont be able to update again until Sunday or Monday! Sorry for that wait! Please review:].<strong>

"I'm gonna go check on Henry.." JJ said as she set her wine glass on the table and headed out of the living room. It was nearly 10:30, normally, she wouldn't be checking up on Henry, but it was a good excuse to get up and call Will. He hasn't even called her, or left a message. She didn't _freak out_ about it before because she lost track of time. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and searched Will's name before pressing the call button. She let out a small sigh as she put the phone to her ear, she found herself _praying _he would answer the phone. Just so she would know he's alright.

"Hello?" Will asked, his voice was muffled and he was mumbling, JJ heard his voice and immediately knew what was going on.

"Will..." she said. "I was just calling to see where you are... it's 10:30." JJ told him, as if he didn't know the time. She didn't want to yell at him, just because she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"Is it really that late?" Will asked, more of a rhetorical question as he skipped on. "Listen, JJ, I'm sorry I didn't come home, Peter asked me to join him at his house for a party he was having... I know it's your birthday and all but I knew you'd be with your friends." Will said, JJ's face fell.

"You could have called..." she said, she sounded more worried and concerned than anything else.

"I know, but I can't come home right now..." Will told her, JJ gritted her teeth. "I'm stayin' at Peter's... I'll call you in the morning." Although Will was clearly under the influence of alcohol, he still sounded hesitant and some-what regretful to say that before he hung up the phone. JJ heard the low beep and felt her eyes start to burn as she looked at her phone and let out a sigh. At this time, she was standing outside Henry's door and didn't want to wake him. She heard the slight laughter in the distance as she took a deep breath and sniffled.

"It's your birthday, JJ. Just because Will's being an ass doesn't mean you have to have a bad night..." JJ told her self as she took another breath and let it out slowly before looking in Henry's room. He never liked the door to be shut all the way, just so the light from the hallway was on, along with his night light. JJ smiled at him, he was so peaceful when he slept. JJ's phone vibrated in her hand. She didn't recognize the number, it was a long number, she didn't count how many numbers were in it exactly, but she knew it was longer than the normal 10-digit number. She pressed the green phone image on the touch screen and took a step away from the door. "Hello?"

"The call that you are receiving is international. Would you like to except the charges and fees?" JJ squinted her eyes, confused.

"Yes." she said anyway, she was thinking of who it could be, but told herself that was impossible.

"Okay." the robot voice said. "Just wait for a moment and you will be transferred. If this is a mistake, please press '1' for more options." it continued, JJ bit her lip as she heard a beep.

"Hello..?" JJ asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Hey cheetobreath.." a familiar voice said, JJ's jaw opened as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she was hearing, it couldn't be... she didn't know if she would believe it.

"Em..." JJ's voice trailed off as she _realized _what was going on. "Is everything alright? Why are you calling? Isn't it extremely dangerous?" JJ asked quickly, there were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Yes, everything's fine. And dangerous? A little... I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Emily told her with a smile, although she wasn't quite going by that name anymore.

"You're calling to wish me happy birthday?" JJ asked in slight disbelief. She heard Emily laugh, which made her smile.

"You really think I'm going to let anything get in the way of that?" Emily asked.

"... Yeah..." JJ hesitated. "Well, I mean, I didn't think you'd call, but, god." JJ said with a sigh. "It's so good to talk to you... you have _no _idea what it's been like around here." she sighed as she walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"I can only imagine..." Emily said, she couldn't even imagine. "How are you holding up with that?" she decided to ask, she had a few minutes on the phone with JJ and didn't want to spend it _wishing her a happy birthday_.

"Harder than I thought it'd be.." JJ sighed. "It's so hard not being able to talk to anyone about it... well, besides Hotch, but I'm _lying _to them.." JJ couldn't figure out why she was letting all of her emotions out, she was just stressed. She then let out a sigh. "It is _really _good to hear your voice." JJ stressed.

"Yours too." Emily told her. "How's everyone holding up?" She couldn't find herself to talk about anything else. That's all Emily was thinking about.

"It was tough in the beginning... but we're all sort of getting used to it now..." JJ's voice trailed off, Emily let out a sigh.

"Listen, JJ, I wish I could talk for longer, I really do..."

"No, Em, don't worry about it. I completely understand." JJ told her.

"I probably wont be able to call again... but I will be online for scrabble." Emily said, JJ smiled.

"So I can kick your butt again?" JJ asked, Emily laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're the one that's going down!" Emily exclaimed, they both then laughed. "Listen, JJ..." Emily began after the laughter fell, JJ's face fell slightly. "Don't be to hard on yourself... this is a tough situation, but I know you'll get through it. We'll get through it." Emily said to cheer her up, JJ couldn't help but smile. "Keep hanging in there..." Emily said, JJ smiled.

"You too... and please, come home soon.." JJ said, Emily smiled before hanging up the phone, JJ let out a small sigh before she put the phone on her bed. She sat there and processed their conversation, then felt her eyes burn up as water filled them, she looked up and closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop.

Penelope excused herself from the two boys and headed upstairs, mainly because 15 minutes had passed and she wanted to make sure everything was okay with JJ. She headed up the stairs, once she reached the top she walked towards Henry's room and smiled at him sleeping graciously, then heard something that sounded like whimpering. Curious, Penelope walked straight down the hall to JJ's room, hearing the whimpering coming from there, she knocked on the half-opened door and opened it at the same time.

"Jayje..." Penelope said as she opened the door and saw JJ, who looked up and immediately started wiping her tears. "Oh, sweetheart!" Penelope exclaimed as she walked in. "What happened?" Penelope asked. She hated seeing JJ cry, she was so fragile, yet so strong at the same time and for someone like her to break down wasn't normal, even around her friends. JJ shook her head.

"It's nothing," JJ said as she stood up and _tried _to pass her through the doorway, but Penelope stood in front of her.

"Oh sweetie, you're crying..." Penelope said, JJ let out a sigh as she just sat on her bed, Penelope walked over and sat next to her. "We can talk about it..." Penelope offered as she looked at her, JJ let out a sigh, feeling herself get even more upset.

"This is just so hard..." she gushed. "Henry's being bullied, Will hates me, and this whole thing with Emily!" JJ found herself gushing tears as she put her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore!" Penelope put her arm around JJ, who put her head onto Penelope's shoulder as she cried. Penelope rubbed JJ's head, if there was one thing Penelope knew about JJ, it was that she let everything build up inside her, until everything just exploded out. Penelope would need to let JJ let all of her emotions out, and by tears if needbe. So she waited until JJ was finished crying as she comforted her. JJ's whimpers slowly died, just as her breathing became more steady as Penelope felt JJ's head leave her shoulder. JJ picked her head up and looked at Penelope. "I'm sorry..." she found herself apologizing, not even knowing why.

"Sweetie, this is hard on all of us. Don't be sorry." Penelope assured her as she put her hand on JJ's shoulders. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Penelope asked calmly, JJ let out a breath.

"This kid at Henry's day-care has been bullying him... that's why he hit me that one night and I just.. I can't believe I didn't see the signs before he got a concussion..." JJ said as she shook her head, Penelope's eyes widened as JJ let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I've been horrible with keeping you in the loop and I'm sorry about that... everything's just been so stressful lately..." JJ said, Penelope nodded.

"Don't worry about it Jayje... when you need to talk, I'm always here." Penelope told her, JJ nodded and smiled.

"Well... Will's at his friends house... and drunk, he didn't even call me..." JJ said, Penelope's face fell.

"I don't want to make excuses for him... but maybe he's stressed because of your job, too. I know that he's not in as much stress as you are, but it's a thought... It's better than automatically assuming he doesn't care." Penelope said, JJ nodded. "Wanna talk about anything else?" Penelope asked after a short silence, JJ shook her head.

"Can we just head downstairs? I could use a few laughs..." JJ said, Penelope nodded as she stood and held her arm out.

"As you wish birthday girl." Penelope said, JJ smiled as she stood and locked her arm with Penelope's. "But first stop.. the bathroom." Penelope said with a smile as JJ laughed. The bathroom was for obvious reasons, JJ's face was all puffed up.

_**x x x**_

"So how have things been going at home?" Derek asked as they headed out of the gym, it was two weeks after JJ's birthday. JJ let out a breath, Derek raised his eyebrows, he could tell what that sigh meant. "Not too good?" he asked.

"Well Henry got a concussion a few weeks ago because a bully pushed him down the slide backwards... I know it's important to tell you stuff like that, I just never got around to it..." JJ explained, Derek nodded slowly.

"No, don't worry about. He's okay though, right?" Derek asked, he _was _concerned that she didn't tell him, but was more interested in how Henry was doing.

"Well, he's good now.. he has to go to the doctor once a week though to make sure everything's okay... well, actually Thursday's his last day, then we just have to bring him back in a month for a follow up." JJ told him, Derek nodded.

"I hope that little twerp got what he deserved. I tell ya, bullies start younger and younger day by day. They're 4, right? I remember just runnin' around with my pants pulled up to my chest, mindin' my own business. I was never bullied back then." Derek said, JJ laughed.

"Yeah, well this kid's 5." JJ said, Derek raised his eyebrows, 5 was kind of old for pre-school, JJ nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. I thought so too... so anyway, _that's _why Henry hit me that night, Will and I talked to him about it, though and he seemed to understand pretty well." JJ said, Derek nodded.

"Well that's good... I knew the kid wouldn't do that without a reason. I'm just glad you've got it straightened out." Derek told her, JJ nodded and smiled. "How's things goin' with you and Will?" he decided to ask, it's been on his mind for a little. The last time JJ talked about her and Will, it was about the fight they were in.

"It's kind of complicated right now.." JJ said as she looked down, Derek nodded.

"I'm here for ya." he offered, JJ nodded.

"So what are you up to tonight?" JJ asked as she pulled her car keys out of her gym bag as he held the door open for her, she wasn't thinking that he crossed the line or anything asking about that, she just didn't want to talk about it. Derek shrugged.

"I was just plannin' on rentin' a movie on TV and stayin' in for the night." Derek asked, JJ raised her eyebrows and nodded. "_Not_ that kinda movie." Derek advised her, JJ let out a small laugh.

"I wasn't thinking that at all," JJ gushed. "And what? No bar tonight?" she assumed he would, but it was still somewhat sarcastically as she walked next to him, Derek shrugged.

"I don't go to the bar every Friday night." Derek admitted. "Besides, there's an ultimate frizbee game tonight, and I'm not into that." Derek said, JJ nodded slowly as Derek glanced at her. "What about you? Got any plans?" Derek asked, JJ shook her head.

"Not really.. I am dropping Henry off at Penelope's for a sleepover," JJ said, Derek nodded. "Yeah, Pen has been asking to see him and I figured, why not." she shrugged, Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, she's been talking about seein' Henry all day today." Derek said, JJ smiled and laughed a little as she unlocked the car and looked at him.

"I'll see you Monday?" JJ asked.

"Penelope asked me to come by tomorrow, so I might see you then." Derek said, JJ nodded.

"Alright then I'll see you soon." she said with a smile.

"You too princess, tell Henry I said hey." Derek said, JJ nodded as she got in her car and puled out to drive home. By the time JJ got home around 8:45 later that night. Which was the time she usually got home after a workout with Derek on Friday nights. She walked in the door.

"Mommy!" she heard Henry exclaim as she heard footsteps running on the hardwood floor. JJ smiled as Henry crashed into her legs, hugging her, JJ smiled and rubbed his back.

"It's good to see you, baby!" JJ said with a smile. "Ohh," she said as she picked him up. "Are you ready to go to Auntie Penelope's?" JJ asked, then thought again. "Did daddy give you a bath tonight?" she asked, Henry shook his head really slowly to put emphasis on it, without even realizing it. "Huh," JJ said as she put him down. "Go get your stuff ready for Auntie Pen's and I'll come help you in a few minutes. I just have to talk to daddy." JJ told him, Henry nodded as he turned, JJ walked him strut to the stairs, she laughed a little and walked in the kitchen, Will was washing dishes. "I asked you to give Henry a bath and help him get ready for Penelope's..." JJ mentioned to him, Will nodded.

"What that tonight?" Will asked, JJ let out a sigh.

"I need you to work with me here..." JJ told him in a calm voice, the last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. Will didn't say anything. "Why are you acting like this? We talked about this..." JJ explained to him, Will scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, JJ. **You **talked about this." he told her. JJ didn't know what to do right now... he's was acting ridiculous.


	14. Chapter 14: No Other Choices

Forgotten Lies – Part Fourteen

**A/N: So... yet another fight brewing between JJ and Will... I'm starting with a short recap of the previous chapter just so we know what's going on. I hope you like this chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I've decided that Emily sadly wont make an appearance in this story only because it fits a lot better than she doesn't. I am keeping the main character with Emily because her presence is still there and the main part of this story. I hope you guys understand!**

**Don't forget to review!**

"Mommy!" she heard Henry exclaim as she heard footsteps running on the hardwood floor. JJ smiled as Henry crashed into her legs, hugging her, JJ smiled and rubbed his back.

"It's good to see you, baby!" JJ said with a smile. "Ohh," she said as she picked him up. "Are you ready to go to Auntie Penelope's?" JJ asked, then thought again. "Did daddy give you a bath tonight?" she asked, Henry shook his head really slowly to put emphasis on it, without even realizing it. "Huh," JJ said as she put him down. "Go get your stuff ready for Auntie Pen's and I'll come help you in a few minutes. I just have to talk to daddy." JJ told him, Henry nodded as he turned, JJ walked him strut to the stairs, she laughed a little and walked in the kitchen, Will was washing dishes. "I asked you to give Henry a bath and help him get ready for Penelope's..." JJ mentioned to him.

"What that tonight?" Will asked, JJ let out a sigh.

"I need you to work with me here..." JJ told him in a calm voice, the last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. Will didn't say anything. "Why are you acting like this? We talked about this..." JJ explained to him, Will scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, JJ. **You **talked about this." he told her. JJ didn't know what to do right now... he's was acting ridiculous. Will noticed JJ's facial expression turn into anger as he continued on. "Things worked better when you were in the Pentagon." he said as he turned away and continued washing the dishes.

"I wasn't helping anyone there Will." JJ told him quickly, Will let out a sigh. "Why do you keep doing this, Will? I know it's hard on you-" JJ began to say.

"Henry, too." Will said, JJ nodded.

"On all of us." JJ emphasized. "But even though it is hard on us, we've done it before I went to the Pentagon and this never happened. You never treated me like this and we never had tension between us." JJ said.

"You had a choice to go back to the BAU." Will said, JJ's eyes slightly widened.

"Is that what this is about? Still? We talked about this! How many times do I need to say that? I'm sorry I decided to go back, but I needed to, you know that." JJ said to him, Will didn't say anything. "It's been nearly 4 months since I've been back... why does this keep continuing on? Why can't we just get to an understanding?" she asked calmed down a bit, she was confused and just tired of fighting with him, she knew if she continued on it would turn into a fight.

"I was fine with it before you started stayin' out late twice a week." Will said bluntly as he turned the water off and opened the dish washer to start emptying it.

"I need to strengthen my muscle, Will... I'm not out drinking or having a good time." JJ defended herself, she heard Will laugh and shake his head. "What?" JJ somewhat snapped. She hated when he laughed like that.

"You're workin' out with Morgan and you're telling me you're _not _having a good time?" Will scoffed, JJ dropped her jaw and suddenly felt a burst of anger, _was he joking?_

"Are you serious?" JJ said, Will shrugged.

"First it started out as an hour and a half, then it became two hours and now it's two and a half hours."

"That's because I couldn't do that much at once." JJ said as she stood up. "What is this about?" she wanted to know, because she clearly didn't understand where he was going.

"You already work with him 12 hours a day..." Will began.

"Yes, Will he is my colleague." JJ told him.

"Then you go hang out with him at least 3 times after work." Will said as he continued to empty out the dishwasher. JJ looked at him. "All I'm sayin' is you've been getting closer and closer lately and it doesn't seem like you're just colleagues any more." He added.

"He's a friend, Will." JJ insisted. "God," she wailed in anger. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Will asked bluntly as he shut the dishwasher.

"What?" JJ exclaimed. "No!"

"Well he has some type of feelings for you." Will said as he looked at her give him a look of anger. "You think you prancin' around in your tight shorts and shirt isn't gonna turn him on at all?"

"Oh my god!" JJ spat. "You know, you're one to talk Will. You disappeared on my birthday and _told _me you were working late!"

"Well, you were pretty good spending the night with him." he said, JJ didn't listen to what he had mentioned, if she did, she would have probably yelled at him for that.

"Not to mention when I find you asleep on the couch after you weren't home when I went to bed. You tell me you got home right after I went to sleep and you didn't want to wake me up. You obviously lied about working late."

"I've never lied about workin' late, JJ. I just stopped by my friends house afterwords."

"Why should I believe you?" JJ asked him as she crossed her arms.

"You're the one that works later and later each night!" Will exclaimed to her.

"Why are you pinning everything on me? You're acting ridiculous! Why do we have to fight all the time?"

"We never fought like this when Emily was here." Will said, JJ looked at him, there was _no _words that could explain what she was feeling right as he said that. They agreed not to talk about her and he always brought it up when they were in a fight.

"Will" JJ exploded. "You have **no **idea what I've been through the past year. You have no right to hold that against me. This stupid fighting is the last thing I need! This needs to end, now." JJ said as she put her hands in the air.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Will asked, he was angry with the whole situation, but not nearly as much as JJ was. JJ took a deep breath.

"We need time." JJ told him as she starred off... she's been thinking about saying that for the past 2 months. She just didn't know how, they've never erupted like this. She saw Will's face fall, and could tell he finally realize the consequences.

"No, JJ..." he said in a soft voice. JJ shook her head as she swallowed, telling herself she _had _to carry through with this.

"If we don't take a break now..." JJ stammered slightly, and let out a sigh. "_This..._probably wont work out.." JJ said to him as she looked up. "I have to bring Henry to Penelope's, when I get back we can talk about where we go from here." JJ said before turning and walking up to get Henry.

_**x x x**_

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around?" Penelope asked after JJ announced she had to leave after about 10 minutes of getting Henry settled.

"Yeah.. I have to go talk to Will..." JJ said as she looked down, then back up at her. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow." JJ told her, Penelope put a hand on JJ's shoulder as she nodded. JJ smiled. "Hey, Hen... I'm leaving now." JJ said, Henry looked up and ran over, hugging JJ tight. JJ smiled. "Now, you be good for Auntie Pen. She's being very nice and letting you spend the night." JJ said, Henry nodded as he looked at her.

"I'll miss you mommy." he said, JJ smiled.

"I'll miss you too. I'll come pick you up tomorrow." JJ said as she stood and looked at Penelope. "I know you haven't seen him in a while, but _please _try to get him into bed no later than 11." JJ only said that because it was now 9:30. Penelope nodded. "And call me if you need anything.." JJ said, Penelope nodded.

"We'll be fine. And he will be a little butterfly." Penelope answered, Henry ran back over to the couch and sat on it as JJ smiled.

"I'm sure he will." JJ said as she opened the door. "But really, call me for anything."

"You too." Penelope said as she smiled and shut the door behind JJ. Penelope smiled big and looked over at Henry. "Want some ice cream?" she asked him.

"YEAH!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over, Penelope laughed.

_**x x x**_

When JJ got home, her and Will talked about what was going to happen. They ended up getting in another argument and JJ left basically telling him 'If you don't leave, I will'. She felt like she had no choice, but as she was driving, she thought that she could have done a better job trying to figure everything out, but Will was stubborn. She just knew she needed to get out of the house. She didn't want to go to Penelope's, mostly because she didn't want her to worry _and _she didn't want to ruin her time with Henry. She thought she could give Spencer a call, but then remembered he was watching some foreign film. She didn't _have _to go out, but the last place she wanted to be was at home. She grabbed her phone and looked for Penelope's name in her contacts while focusing on the road, she pressed the call button and put it to her eat. It rang 3 times before an answer.

"Hello?" she heard a familiar voice ask, but not the one she expected to answer.

"Morgan?" JJ asked with a confused tone and look on her face.

"Yeah..?" Derek asked slowly as he squinted his eyebrows.

"Oh.. sorry.. I... I meant to call Penelope." JJ stammered a little, she was just caught off guard, she didn't even realize how she clicked his name instead of Penelope's.

"Don't worry about it..." Derek said, then he realized the tone of her voice. "Is everything alright?" Derek asked her with his eyebrows squinted.

"Yeah..." JJ's voice trailed off as she let out a sigh. She just wanted someone to talk to, and once she sighed, she knew she had to say something. "Will and I got into a fight and it was a big one.. I basically kicked him out I guess.." JJ said before thinking she didn't want to bring _him _into her problem. "I'm sorry for bothering you... I'll just go.." her brain was scattered, focusing on the road and thinking about the fight, otherwise she probably wouldn't have brought him into it in the first place.

"Whoa, hey." Derek said, his voice slightly escalating. "You don't need to go, if you wanna talk I'm here." he told her, the last thing he would have wanted is for her to be upset, he wanted to make her feel better. "What are you doin' right now? Do you wanna come over and we can talk?" JJ couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

"I really appreciate the offer..." her voice trailed off.

"It's no problem." Derek assured her, he could tell she was hesitant when her voice started trailing off. JJ let out a breath.

"You're sure?" JJ asked, Derek smiled with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure, JJ." he told her, JJ smiled.

"Alright... Uh, I'll be there in about 15 minutes, is that okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. See you soon Jayje." he said before hanging up, JJ let out a sigh as she shut the phone and turned around to head to Derek's house.


	15. Chapter 15: What Friends Do

Forgotten Lies – Part Fifteen

**A/N: I wanted to update this quickly as a thanks for the reviews! I hope you do the same for this chapter. I also wanna let you know that chapter 18 is the last part! **

"Hey..." Derek greeted JJ as he opened the door after she knocked, JJ smiled as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks for letting me come over.." JJ said as she walked in, Derek shook his head.

"Anytime," Derek said as he shut the door behind her. "Just make yourself comfortable." he said as he pointed to the couch, JJ nodded. "Want somethin' to drink?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" JJ asked as she sat on the couch.

"That depends on if you want alcohol or not.. because if ya don't, I got nothin'." Derek said with a small chuckle. JJ laughed.

"Then I'll have whatever you're having." she said, Derek nodded as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked in the living room, handing the beer to her. "Do you ever have not have _just _alcoholic things in your fridge?" JJ asked, Derek chuckled. Every time JJ seems to be there, the only thing he has is beer or old milk.

"I never get a chance to go to the store during the week, especially after that case on Wednesday? I didn't wanna spend tonight food shopping." Derek said, JJ laughed. "And I don't really mind, anyway." he said with a shrug, JJ smiled. "So what's the whole thing with Will about?" Derek asked, it had been on his mind since they hung up the phone. His opinion of the whole her and Will situation was that he was being a total d-bag, but he didn't want to tell JJ that. He also wanted to knock some sense into him, he keeps making JJ upset and he didn't like that, at all. He was slightly confused though, Will seemed like such an understanding guy through the entire birth of Henry _and _being a stay at home dad while JJ worked, so, why was he getting upset now? He wondered.

"Basically we've just been getting into fights non-stop in general..." JJ started to explain. "So I told him that we needed a break, because we couldn't keep fighting about the same thing and continue to get no where. I told him we'd talk after I dropped Henry off at Penelope's, and we did, at first. It was good conversation in the beginning, then he started talking about Emily... And I guess I just lost it. He doesn't understand what I'm going through, nor does he try to. After he mentions Emily, ever, both of us are just so ready to yell. He started blaming me for the fighting and I told him that if if he's not gone by the time I get back, then I'm leaving..." When JJ began explaining, she imagined herself dumping this all on Emily, otherwise, she wouldn't have spoke so clearly. She looked down and let out a small breath. Derek was listening the entire time, with a concerned look on his face, JJ was expecting him to say something, but when he didn't, she looked up at him.

"Well, you're right..." Derek said as he leaned back on the couch. "He doesn't understand... and maybe that's why you guys are so at odds right now." he concluded, JJ nodded as she took a sip of her beer. They spend the next two hours, drinking through the 12 pack that was in the fridge and watching the movie _Role Models_, that Derek ordered on Pay Per View. They were laughing a lot louder than they should have been towards the end, not realizing how drunk they actually were. They didn't drink the _entire _12 pack, but there were only 4 beers of that 12 pack left.

"Oh my gosh! When they came in dressed as the dudes from KISS- and the little kid! I almost died!" JJ gushed as she cracked up when they were talking about the movie when it finished. "Kiss-my-anthia!" she exclaimed, it was the name of the characters group in the movie. Derek laughed at her and took the last sip of his beer and stood up.

"Want another beer?" he asked, JJ nodded as he grabbed her empty can and walked into the kitchen.

"Wanna know what I don't get about Will?" JJ said randomly as he came back in and handed the beer to her, she started thinking about it when he walked away. Derek raised his eyebrows as he opened his beer and she opened his. "He assumed that because you're a moderately attractive guy _and _that we were working out that we were obviously hooking up. I mean, we work together, so that would be weird. I'm with someone, so that would be stupid. I can't believe he would think something that stupid! It's ridiculous." JJ said, Derek nodded in agreement as JJ continued. "Then he proceeded to basically call me a whore because I _prance around in tight shorts_. I mean, god!" JJ exclaimed. "He's the one that mysteriously has to work late and goes out and gets drunk every other freaking night and _I'm _the one that could be cheating?" JJ said as she scoffed and took a sip of her beer. "At least I don't lie to him... or get drunk nearly as much as him. This is a treat to me." JJ mentioned, referring to the beer. JJ knew very well she wasn't sober, but she didn't really care at the time. She was having fun; watching funny movies, having a good conversation with Derek and throwing back a few beers on a Friday night, what was really wrong with that?

Derek shook his head back and forth and took a sip of his beer. He _was _hearing the fat that for the first time and was kind of shocked that Will would think something like that, but didn't think twice about it.

"I mean, do I think you're attractive, _yes_, but not enough to cheat on Will. I can't believe he'd think something like that!" JJ pointed out as she took a sip of beer. She didn't even realize she admitted that until she was in the middle of the sip.

"What was that?" Derek asked with a smirk after hearing her, JJ pulled the can away from her lips and shook her head as she swallowed the beer.

"Nothing." JJ defended, Derek smiled bright.

"Nah, you just said somethin'." he claimed, JJ shook her head.

"No I didn't." JJ said quickly as she took another sip of beer, Derek chuckled and shook his head as JJ raised her eyebrows. "Look, okay I said you were _attractive_. Big deal." JJ told him, Derek smirked. "What?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing..." Derek said with a smile. "It's just that _you _said a while back that not every girl in the world found me attractive, and you were one on them." JJ pulled the can away from her lips and thought.

"Well you were being full of yourself!" JJ exclaimed. "You think I'm just gonna let you sit on your high-horse? I had to bring ya down!" she said, Derek laughed.

"Well, when ya put it that way." he said sarcastically, JJ rolled her eyes. "Besides, I knew you were lyin'." he said slyly. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be to full of yourself, Morgan." JJ said as she shook her head and took a sip f her beer. "Besides, we had that debate 2 years ago. You changed a _lot _in two years my friend. You went from cute," JJ said as she held her hand out facing down in front of her. "To wowza!" JJ said as she threw her hand in the air and drank some more beer, Derek raised his eyebrows. "This stuff is truth serum." JJ explained after a short silence and her realizing _exactly _what she had just said. "Nothing I say now you can ever hold against me. Got it?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised as she pointed at her with the can of beer in her hand, Derek scoffed. "Oh come on." JJ said as she hit his arm. "There's been stuff you tell me not to tell anyone when we're drunk!" she exclaimed as she adjusted her seating position to facing him and sitting with one of her legs under neath her and the other pulled up to her chest as she took a sip of beer. Derek shook his head and JJ nodded.

"Prove it." Derek challenged.

"That's not fair. You know I don't remember anything when I wake up." JJ reminded him as she pointed, Derek chuckled and laughed as he looked away from her and ahead of him as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'll let you in on a little somethin' though." Derek said as he leaned slightly closer to her, JJ raised her eyebrows as she brought the beer can to her lips and tilted her head back as she looked at him. "You changed a lot over the past few years, too." Derek admitted as he took another sip of beer, JJ squinted her eyebrows as she brought the can away from her lips and looked at him. Derek glanced over at her after the silence and realized she was giving him a confused look. "You used to be pretty cute, JJ." he said with a nod. He did think that, too. JJ used to have a little sister cute-ness about her; or the classic _girl next door_. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"And now?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"_Now... _you're far from cute.." Derek admitted as he looked down a little and took a sip of his beer. There was _no way _he'd ever be admitting this to JJ, had he been sober. JJ looked down a little and took a sip of her beer. "When you came back..." Derek began. "You changed into this mature woman... not that you weren't before, but, you seem a lot stronger than you were before in a way. Even the way you talked..." his voice trailed off as he told himself to stop talking. "Somethin' sparked and I just couldn't keep thinking about you as that small, fragile girl you were before you left.. Now... you're this strong, beautiful woman-" Derek said in a lower voice.

"Derek." JJ interrupted him without even thinking of it, she was still listening to what he was saying and trying to take it in, Derek let out a sigh as he looked at her. "I..." she began to say, she didn't even know what to say. "I'm tired." JJ then said, Derek nodded.

"I can make up the guest bed-"

"I hate that bed." JJ said quickly, Derek raised his eyebrows. "The couch is fine." she then added quickly, Derek shook his head.

"You can't sleep on the couch," Derek said. "Here, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Derek told her, JJ nodded, she wasn't really thinking straight because her thoughts were racing. Derek stood up and looked at her. "You need help?" he asked curiously, he knew that she only needed a few beers for her to be drunk, and she just finished her 5th.

"I'm fine." JJ said as she grabbed onto the side of the couch and pushed herself up, probably a little to quickly than she should have, she realized that when she was back onto the couch after falling backwards, she didn't notice falling backwards. She did notice everything getting blurry for a minute though.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked with a concerned look as he reached out and put a hand on her arm, he wasn't quick enough to stop her from falling. JJ squinted her eyes as she put her hand on her head.

"I didn't mean to drink that much.." she said as it all started to hit her at once. JJ tried to stand up again.

"JJ," Derek said as she felt arms wrap around her, she squinted at Derek as she felt her feet leave the floor. She was slightly confused.. she felt like she was being carried? She realized what felt like a second later that Derek must have carried her up to his room, because she was looking up at Derek after he placed her on the bed. He was heading out the door.

"Derek.." JJ said quickly, Derek turned around. "Don't leave..."

"I'm going downstairs, Jayje..." he told her, JJ thought for a minute. To her, it felt like a second, but Derek waited regardless of the time wait, he knew it took a little longer to think things through in that state of mind.

"I want you to stay here..." JJ's intoxication was apparent as she slurred her words. This is usually how it hit her, she'd be fine with the first 3 beers, but then when she has those other 2 within a half hour, it'll all hit her at once. She was able to have that conversation downstairs, but now, she could barely speak understandably.

"I'll just be downstairs." Derek explained.

"I have to talk to you though." JJ said slowly in a loud whisper as she hit the empty space on the bed next to her, Derek raised his eyebrows and walked over anyway and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked her, JJ shook her head.

"You have to lay down." she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way I can talk!" JJ exclaimed to him, like he should have known that. Derek, knowing JJ was a stubborn drunk, not to mention a bit out of touch with reality, he laid down on his back next to her, the same way she was laying. JJ looked up at the ceiling. "What's happening?" she asked in somewhat of a dazed voice, Derek raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Everything's spinning." JJ said as she held her hands up above her head. If Derek hasn't seen her drunk before, he'd probably think she was faking, but JJ was a pretty oblivious drunk, or a dumb one for that matter. Derek chuckled.

"You had a little to much to drink." he told her, JJ put her arms down and laid there for a few minutes. She took a few deep breaths, recovering from the dizzy spell that she got from standing up, when her head finally stopped spinning. After about 10 minutes in silence, JJ looked over at him.

"Thank you." she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For being you." she said as she turned her body over on her stomach and held herself up by her elbow and poked his chest. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"A poke chest." JJ attempted to say with a straight face, but it didn't succeed, mostly because of Derek's facial expression. She had switched 'chest poke' to 'poke chest', which is what made him give her the look.

"Why did you give me a _poke chest_?" Derek asked, figuring she had calmed herself down by her ability to have this conversation.

"Because I wanted to." she stated, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, so what if I gave you a _poke chest_?" Derek asked, JJ bit her lip for a minute.

"I'd give you a poke chest back." she instructed, Derek nodded on the slower side as he thought, then quickly moved in to poke right under her collar bone, JJ screeched a little and dropped her jaw. Derek grinned before JJ poked him. And Derek poked her back. This went on for a few back and forths, accompanied with laughter before Derek had enough of 'beating around the bush' and went full on. He started to tickle her stomach. If there was one thing her knew about JJ, it was that her stomach was _extremely ticklish._ He was guaranteed to win anything when he did that. "OKAY, OKAY!" JJ giggled and screamed. "YOU WIN." she finally breathed, Derek smirked as he stopped.

"I won?" he asked, JJ nodded as she continued laughing.

"Yes!" she said as she sighed heavily and recovered her breathing, Derek grinned. "That was _not _fair."

"Things in life aren't fair, JJ." Derek told her, JJ rolled her eyes as she thought. She felt her entire body relax into the position on the bed, Derek's bed was extremely comfortable. She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned up and kissed Derek's cheek. Then returned back to the comfortable position she was laying in and closed her eyes. Derek _was _caught extremely off guard for a minute, sure, JJ's kissed his cheek many times before, especially when they were at a party and saying goodbye, but that kiss didn't feel quite the same. He would normally go downstairs on the couch, but when JJ leaned up to kiss his cheek, she left her hand on his chest and he wasn't sure if she was asleep. JJ fell asleep pretty quickly. Derek let out a sigh, he _was _comfortable there, anyway. "Goodnight JJ..." he whispered as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head and turned the light out.


	16. Chapter 16: Sugar

Forgotten Lies – Part Sixteen

**A/N: So I thought for this story, it'd be better to move things along so that Emily can come in sooner. So, I skipped over Thanksgiving and moved into the month of December, just a couple weeks before Christmas. I hope you're okay with that.**

**Please review :]**

"So what are you up to this weekend? Are you getting a tree yet?" Penelope asked JJ as the elevator doors opened and they walked into the hallway. They just got to work after stopping for coffee surprisingly on time, too. They were both glad today was Friday and they had the weekend off, like they usually did every once in a while.

"Actually Morgan's coming over on Saturday to help me and Henry get a tree." JJ said with a nod, Penelope nodded and smiled.

"Right, he said something about it..." Penelope said as she thoughts. "What are you doing about Christmas with Henry and Will?" she asked curiously. "Oh, and speaking of the little buttercup. What does he want for Christmas? I wanna get him something wonderful." JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I have an idea, how about you get him nothing. You've spoiled him enough." JJ told her.

"It is my right as a fairy godmother to spoil the bageebies out of your beautiful offspring." Penelope said simply. "And you cannot revoke that right." she said, JJ raised her eyebrows again. "You can't." Penelope said again, JJ nodded.

"Alright," she said. "And Will's taking Henry Christmas morning around 12." JJ added, Penelope nodded.

"Kevin and I are spending the day together, some nice, neon colored socks and some hot chocolate." Penelope gushed, JJ laughed and smiled. She admired their relationship, it was just so simple for the two of them. "Are you coming to Rossi's Christmas party?" Penelope though to ask, hoping she would say 'yes', JJ smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'm getting a sitter to watch Henry." JJ replied, Penelope smiled.

"Yay! I can't wait! I already have my outfit picked out." Penelope exclaimed with a bright smile, JJ laughed as Hotch walked over to the two of them.

"For what?" he asked curiously, he was always nosy about other peoples conversations, which they usually didn't mind.

"For Rossi's Christmas party." Penelope told him, Hotch nodded. "You're coming, right?" Penelope checked, she knew for a fact that Derek and Spencer were going, and until a few minutes ago she was unsure about both Hotch and JJ.

"I don't think I can because Jessica is going to visit her cousin in Brazil, so I have no one to watch Henry." Hotch explained as he closed the case file he was looking at, Penelope looked down, she was upset. She loved when the team could all meet up.

"I have a sitter watching Henry, she's great... maybe if you wanna come by for a little bit she can watch them both? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She has 3 younger brothers she takes care of." JJ mentioned, Hotch looked at her, he was slightly taken aback by her offer. He wasn't expecting it, but realized that meant she really wanted him to join them. Hotch nodded.

"I'll let you know." he told her, JJ nodded.

"So... please tell me there's not a case, I was going to go pick out my tree tomorrow." JJ joked with a small laugh.

"Kevin and I are getting our tree tomorrow," Penelope mentioned quickly as she looked at JJ, before remembering Hotch was standing right there and looked over at him. "And there are no cases, to my knowledge... I'll go check on that." Penelope added quickly before turning and walking quickly off to her office, JJ laughed a little to herself as she looked at Hotch.

"Did you finish up the case reports for the week?" Hotch asked curiously.

"I put them on your desk last night." JJ reminded him, she came in the office when he was on the phone, after, of course he told her it was okay and she put them on his desk, she figured he must have forgot, but that was unlike him.

"Right, I remember." he said, JJ nodded.

"I'm gonna get to work..." JJ said, Hotch nodded as they both walked their separate ways. JJ walked over to her desk, Derek was already there and she could tell he just got there a few moments ago, Spencer's stuff was already at his desk and a case file was opened. She guessed he was there for at least 15 minutes, and knew he was probably getting coffee. When she glanced over at him, he was at the coffee machine.

"What? You didn't get me any?" he joked.

"You could have came with us, but we didn't think you'd want to get up 10 minutes earlier." she replied, Derek chuckled. "You still coming over tomorrow?" JJ asked, Derek nodded.

"I was plannin' on it." he said, JJ nodded as Spencer walked over and sat down at his desk.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Spencer asked curiously as he set the coffee mug on the desk, Derek glanced over at JJ.

"Morgan's helping me pick out a tree... Well, he's coming with me because it's kind of a two person job." JJ explained, Spencer nodded slowly. "What are you up to? Wanna join us? You can pick yourself up a tree, too." JJ suggested.

"I don't know if I can." Spencer said as he looked down at the case file, Derek chuckled a little.

"Why?" he asked him with a scoff. "You gotta girl?" Derek bantered, Spencer rolled his eyes, used to the constant teasing.

"_No_. I just wanted to catch up on some reading is all." he explained, Derek and JJ both raised their eyebrows as they gave him a look, Derek giving him a 'you're weird, kid' look and JJ giving him a 'you're joking' look.

"Come on, Spence. It'll be fun, I know Henry is dying to see his Uncle Spence!" JJ said with a big smile, using her son as a pawn was a perfect idea; it was always sure fire.

"That's not fair." Spencer defended. "You can't use Henry as an excuse, because now, I have to say yes." Spencer said, JJ smiled.

"Great! We're going at 11, so be at my place by 10:45. Don't be late." JJ warned, Spencer shook his head as he looked down at the case file with a small smile on his lips, JJ smiled and pulled the pile of case files towards her to organize them so she could complete them faster, and Derek let out a small chuckle as he looked down at his case file.

_**x x x**_

"So... bud..." JJ said as she excitedly sat down next to Henry on the couch. It was the next day. She was always extra excited when she was going out to pick a Christmas tree, Christmas was by far her favorite holiday. She loved it as much as Spencer loved Halloween, possibly even more. Henry looked up at his mom. She dressed him what she thought the cutest outfit ever was, and matched the agenda of the day. He was sitting with his legs fully on the couch, playing with a soft, brown stuffed dog that Emily got him for his first birthday. "Guess what." JJ said as she pulled her legs underneath her,

"What?" Henry asked, just as excited as she sounded, he figured it was for a reason. Besides, when JJ showed enthusiasm, he always did. JJ smiled at him as she flipped the dogs ear over and looked at him.

"You know how my friend Derek was gonna come with us to pick a Christmas tree?" JJ asked, Henry nodded excitedly. "Well, your uncle Spencer is coming, too." JJ told him, the only reason Spencer was _Uncle Spencer_ was because he was his god father, same reason with _Auntie Penelope_.

"Spence!" he exclaimed with a laugh, JJ nodded and laughed a little. "I missed him mommy!" Henry said, even though he saw Spencer at a couple weeks ago, but he loved Spencer. "Is daddy coming, too?" Henry asked with a smile, JJ's face 's been nearly 2 months since they haven't been together, and she just called their relationship off about a month ago... mostly because she was a lot happier.

"Sweetie..." JJ said as she moved the hair out of his eyes. "You're going with Daddy to get a tree next weekend..."

"Oh yeah." Henry said as he looked down, JJ made a half smile as she thought.

"Hey..." JJ said, Henry looked over at her. "How about we have some hot chocolate..." she said as she raised her eyebrows, Henry's face lit up.

"With mashmallow?" Henry asked with a smile, JJ smiled. Henry switched back and forth between pronouncing _r's _as actual _r's _and pronouncing them as _w's, _or not even pronouncing them at all in the past 2 months. It usually depended on his mood, and if he was at pre-school, because the teacher would usually stress the _r_ sound.

"Big one's or little ones?" she asked curiously as she squinted her eyes.

"Big ones!" Henry exclaimed, JJ smiled and tickled his side as he erupted with laughter. She only did it because she loved to hear his little laughs, they were adorable. "No mommy! Stop!" Henry begged, JJ laughed and stopped.

"What's the magic word?" JJ asked with eyebrows raised, and her hands over his sides to show she was ready to go if he didn't say it.

"_Pease!_" Henry exclaimed, JJ smiled and stood up. He also sometimes took it upon himself to leave random letters out. Like the time he said '_I need you __**ass **__you something' _as opposed to _'I need to ask you something' _and let's not forget the famous: _'I wanna go shit' _instead of _'I wanna go sit'_. JJ had a great time explaining to him that there was no '_h_' in 'sit' when Derek and Penelope were over.

"Alright, little man. Let's get some hot chocolate with big marshmallows."

_**x x x**_

"UNCLE SPENCEY!" Henry exclaimed the second he heard Spencer's voice when JJ went to get the door, he hopped down from the stool, leaving his hot chocolate behind to hug him. Spencer smiled as Henry ran over.

"Hey Henry." Spencer said as Henry reached his arms up.

"Uncle Spencey, pick me up!" Henry said as he reached up.

"Spencer wont pick you up 'til you say the magic word.." JJ warned.

"_Pease!" _Henry said, Spencer smiled and picked him up.

"You're getting so much bigger," Spencer mentioned as he followed JJ into the kitchen. "What are you drinking? Some hot chocolate?" Spencer asked as he set Henry down on the stool in front of the space that was obviously his. 3 chocolate stained napkins were on the table around the cup that was sitting on a paper place with a few different chocolate rings from the bottom of the mug sitting on it. Not to mention the side of the cup that had dry hot chocolate on it, oh, and Henry's face that now had chocolate all over his cheeks and around his lips.

"_Drinking?_" JJ said sarcastically as Henry smiled and picked up the mug and put it to his lips. JJ made sure it was slightly warm for Henry, or he'd start crying or whining because it'd be to hot. Spencer chuckled as Henry pulled the mug away from his mouth, leaving chocolate along the cops of his cheeks and his nose. He was smiling brightly, it was apparent that he was finished. "You want some?" JJ asked Spencer as she grabbed a paper towel and ran it under water. "I also have coffee on the pot." she added, Spencer smiled.

"Coffee's fine." Spencer said, JJ smiled as she walked over to Henry and handed him the paper towel, Henry wiped off his hand and then face as the door bell rang again.

"Derek?" Henry asked as he perked up, JJ smiled and went to the door. JJ opened the door and Derek was there.

"Hey," JJ smiled as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey," Derek said with a smile as he walked in and looked at her. JJ shut the door behind him.

"We're all in the kitchen.. having some hot chocolate and coffee before we head out. You want a cup?" JJ asked as she lead him into the kitchen. Even though he knew where he was going.

"I'll take a cup of coffee," he said as they both turned the corner.

"Derek!" Henry said with a small screech as he smiled and giggled, JJ smiled as she went to grab two coffee mugs for Derek and Spencer.

"Hey kid." Derek said as he walked over and gave him a high five. "What are you up to?" he asked curiously as JJ handed them both their coffee cups.

"Don't worry, Spence, I added a pound of sugar in there." JJ said as she patted his back, Spencer snickered at her and rolled her eyes as he tried it as JJ looked at Henry explain to Derek how excited he was to go get a tree.

"You didn't add enough sugar." Spencer mentioned, JJ just looked at him, then back to Henry and Derek.


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Trees

Forgotten Lies – Part Seventeen

**A/N: This part is on the shorter side, and it's just a filler! Please review if you have the chance!**

"Reid, you can't get a little dinky tree that's gonna sit in your livin' room. It has to be an eye catcher. Not an eye sore." Derek explained as they walked through the rows of Christmas trees. The ground, and trees, has a small sheet of snow on them from the short snowfall that morning, and it was a little chilly out at 27 degrees, Henry was trotting through the rows, disappearing form JJ's sight for a few seconds as he slowly walked past trees as he looked at them.

"I need a tree small enough for me to carry, Morgan. I'm not looking for an eight foot tree." Spencer told him simply.

"I'm looking for an eight foot tree." JJ said with a small laugh as Henry ran back over and hit his body into JJ's leg. He had a hat on and a big puffy jacket, which made every move he made hilarious. "Whoa, hey there..."

"I found one." Henry said as he pulled away and pointed.

"You did?" JJ asked as her face lit up, Henry nodded with an 'mhm'. "Where is it?"

"Here!" Henry said as he pulled JJ's arm, Derek and Spencer followed them as Henry brought them to a tree. It was about 5 feet, and it had a chunk on the side missing from it.

"Oh, Hen. We can't get that one." JJ said.

"Why?" Henry asked as he looked up at her and blinked, JJ laughed a little.

"Well, it's not big enough... and it has some branches missing." JJ explained.

"But it's ginormous!" Henry exclaimed, they laughed.

"Maybe if you sit on my shoulders they wont look so small." Derek offered, Henry beamed as Derek looked at JJ. "Can I?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Go ahead, but if he chokes you, I am not liable." JJ warned him, Derek chuckled.

"Alright, you ready kid?" Derek asked, Henry nodded as Derek grabbed his sides and pulled him up over his head swiftly and onto his shoulder. "Now hold on tight." Derek said.

"On what?" Henry exclaimed as he rubbed Derek's head. "You have no hair!" he giggled, Spencer laughed and JJ shook her head, Derek shook his head.

"You know what I mean, kid." Derek said as he followed JJ and Spencer. After walking down a few rows of trees, Spencer stopped in front of one and studied it, Derek raised his eyebrows and Henry looked around, he was more focused on the world he never experienced being 7 feet tall. _He _was ginormous. JJ let out a small laugh.

"I kinda like this one." Spencer said, JJ nodded.

"Well, it's a good size and the branches are pretty nicely spaced out." JJ mentioned as she looked around it, and then looked at the tag with the price on it. "And it's only 35 bucks. That's a good deal, Spence."

"35 dollars is a good deal?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Christmas trees are in demand around Christmas time." JJ said as she patted his back.

"Look!" Henry said as he patted the top of Derek's head and pointed to his left. JJ looked up and noticed Henry pointing. "I want that one!" Henry said excitedly as he bounced on Derek's shoulders.

"Calm down, Hen." JJ mentioned as they followed Derek over, JJ looked back at Spencer, who was studying his tree again. She shook her head and walked over to the tree that was just a few trees away. Derek picked Henry up and set him on the ground once they got there. Henry walked around the tree quickly, with the sound of his jacket rubbing together, he looked back up at his mom. "You want this one?" JJ asked, Henry nodded.

"Can we get it?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," JJ said as she looked at it, it was about 7 feet tall and the branches were perfectly spaced. She was surprised he actually picked out a good one, and relieved that they didn't have to walk back and forth anymore. She already picked out 2 other ones and Henry started wining. 'I don't want that oneeee'. Once they called a worker over, who put the trees onto Spencer's car, he took his own, and onto JJ's car. They also decided to stop on the way home and grab some lunch because it was already 1. After they did that, they headed back to JJ's house.

"Hey, hey, what are you doin'?" Derek snapped as JJ started to untie the tree from the roof, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I am untying the tree..." JJ said with a confused look.

"You got two guys here, let us handle it." Derek said with a smile as _he _untied the tree. If there was one thing JJ, and everyone else that knew Derek was that he _always _liked to feel masculine. JJ looked at him, and then over as Spencer, who was just getting out of his car and she shrugged. The only reason why she didn't fight it was because it'd probably be extremely funny to watch Derek and Spencer carrying it in. She grabbed Henry's hand and grabbed the wreath they bought. Henry pulled his hand away from her and reached up.

"I wanna carey that!" Henry said, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"You can carry it if you ask," JJ said, even though it was half his size, she'd rather focus on his attitude at the moment than whether or not he'd be able to carry it.

"Can I pwease carey that?" Henry asked, JJ smiled and nodded as she held it out for him. Henry slipped his arm through the whole that was clearly bigger than half his body and held it up as hight as he could as he walked towards the door. It was slightly dragging on the ground, but JJ found it hilarious, the boys, on the other hand where taking the tree down and oblivious to what was going on between Henry and JJ. JJ's car was small, so getting the tree off was an easy job, that Derek did himself, and eh could probably carry it himself, but not up the stairs, or when its a bit icy.

"No, I'll grab the bottom and you grab the top." Derek explained to Spencer, JJ laughed and walked up to the door. "Dammit, Reid, carry over your shoulder. Have you never carried a Christmas tree?" Derek asked.

"Well, why don't you do it yourself?" Spencer asked as JJ unlocked the door.

"Can you bring it in the back so there aren't pine needles tracking through my entire house?" JJ asked them.

"Yeah," Derek replied as Spencer lead the way to the back. JJ laughed and looked down at Henry.

"You wanna hang that up for me?" JJ asked, Henry nodded as she picked him up and he put it on the door, JJ fixed it so that it was on the hook and straightened it a little as Henry clapped his hands together. "Good job." JJ said as she gave him a high five. She shut the door behind them, Henry was ripping off his puffy jacket and his hat, leaving them on the ground as he ran into the living room to play. JJ hung them up, every once in a while she let that go, mostly because she didn't want to pick at everything he did. JJ opened the sliding glass door that lead to the living room and walked Spencer and Derek start walking up the wooden stairs.

"Can you hold a little more weight? It's pushin' me back man." Derek said said as he tightened his grip. "You're not helpin' much." he pointed out.

"I'm steering where we're going, Morgan. Without me you wouldn't be able to get this in the house." Spencer defended as he continued walking.

"I beg to differ." Derek said.

"Alright, boys, break it up." JJ chimed in as she opened the screen door just as they reached the top step.

"Lead they way," Derek said as JJ smiled and walked in the house, showing them where to put the tree. While they were getting it up, JJ grabbed the small dust buster from the closet to get all the pines that lead from the door to where the tree was.

"Can I use the vacuum?" Henry asked when he noticed JJ bring out the dust buster, JJ laughed because he pronounced 'vac-ume' as 'vac-cum' without the 'e' sound at the end. JJ smiled and handed it to him, Henry pressed the bottom and started at the door.

"Well, that wasn't that hard." JJ said as she looked at it once they finished, Spencer and Derek looked at her.

"You didn't do anything." Spencer pointed out, JJ nodded.

"I know, that's why it wasn't that hard." She smiled as Henry ran across the carpet, vacuuming. JJ didn't say anything because it was really funny because he was saying 'vroom', and because it was getting the job done. As long as he didn't break anything, she was fine with it.

"I have to head out," Spencer mentioned.

"Really? You sure you don't wanna stay for Christmas music, obnoxious singing and dancing?" JJ asked, somewhat sarcastically. But she did do that regardless. Spencer and Derek laughed.

"I have to pack because I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow..." Spencer said.

"Oh right, you have Monday and Tuesday off. I forgot." JJ said as she pulled him into a hug. "Well, have fun and thank you for coming with us. I know Henry had a great time." JJ said as she vacuum came to a silence.

"I done now mommy." Henry told her as he walked over.

"Uncle Spence is leaving now.." JJ said, Henry pouted.

"But I want you to stay longer!" Henry said.

"I have to go get ready to see my mom.. but I'll see you soon, okay Henry?" Spencer asked as he bent down to Henry's height. Henry nodded and hugged Spencer.

"See you soon Uncle Spencey!" he said as he hugged him, Spencer smiled as he stood up.

"See ya Wednesday, kid." Derek said, Spencer nodded.

"Bye guys." Spencer said as he looked at JJ, then smiled at Henry before leaving. Henry went back to playing and JJ looked at Derek.

"Do you wanna stick around for obnoxious singing and dancing while I set up the tree? Henry looses his attention span after about 5 minutes, so I could use some company..." JJ said with a smile, Derek chuckled and nodded.

"Sure." Derek said, JJ smiled.

"Okay... there's a box of stuff in the attic I just have to grab..." JJ said, Derek nodded as she went to grab the stuff.


	18. Chapter 18: Reality

Forgotten Lies – Part Eighteen

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 18. It's longer than the last part and things are going to start to build up to Emily's return! This has some spoilers from 7x01, so the dialogue that is clearly from that episode is not my property:] This doesn't go the same way that episode goes though, so don't expect it to be exact. It speeds up about 2 more months.**

**This is also the last part. I know things are relatively left open-ended, but JJ got closure and that's the way I wanted to end this story. I hope you liked it and please review :]**

"_What do you mean the team is downsizing?" JJ asked Hotch in disbelief. He called her in to tell her about it before he went to tell the team together. The second she heard the word 'downsize', her heart dropped. It wasn't as bad as the team being separated, but it was pretty close._

"_I've been assigned to lead an investigative task force for 6 months. It's not permanent, and everything will return to normal then." Hotch explained to her, JJ let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'll be leaving January 6th..."_

"_Hotch... that's 3 weeks.." JJ said, Hotch nodded. "So by downsizing you mean you're just leaving?" _

"_I'm still technically going to be the unit chief, but I'm leaving Morgan as acting unit chief..." Hotch explained, without answering the question. JJ let out a sigh and nodded._

"_Sorry... it's just... none of this makes sense..." JJ explained, Hotch nodded. _

"_Will you get everyone in the conference room?" Hotch asked, JJ nodded and walked out of his his office._

_**x x x**_

"Hotchner," Hotch answered the satellite phone just 2 months later. He was in Pakistan for that entire time.

"Hey, It's me. How's it goin' out there?" Derek asked him. Hotch knew by his voice that it was Derek, he already had the idea it was Derek when he got the call in the first place.

"You know, long days, some territorial issues to work out, nothing surprising. How's everything there?"

"Hotch, we found Declan Doyle."

"What?" was all Hotch could ask, his second question would have been why, but knew Derek would most likely answer that for him.

"Listen, I knew that finding the kid was the only way I could find Doyle, Hotch..." Derek explained. "I know what you're thinkin' man." Derek said.

"Is Declan safe?"

"Yeah, he is for now. I've had surveillance at his house and his school for weeks."

"Morgan.. I didn't authorize this."

"I know you didn't Hotch. But listen to me, I think Doyle may have found Declan too." Derek told him. Hotch wasn't angry with him, he was actually more relieved that Derek was watching him.

"Alright, I'm coming back." Hotch said.

"You want me to wait?" Derek asked, he was hoping Hotch wouldn't make him.

"Morgan, It could be a trap. You make sure you have eyes on Doyle." Hotch said, he knew as well as everyone else knew that they couldn't underestimate Doyle ever.

"And if it is him?" Derek asked.

"Then you take the shot." Hotch told him, Derek nodded and shut the phone as he looked at Penelope who was standing behind him.

"I'm tell the team what's goin' on and we'll go. I'll keep in touch." Derek said, Penelope nodded as Derek walked away. He walked out of Penelope's office and to the bullpen. JJ was there and Spencer was no where to be found. "Where's Reid?" Derek asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh," JJ said as she looked up. "He's out on his lunch break." JJ answered, Derek nodded as he thought, he couldn't tell JJ what was going on with Spencer and Rossi there, it wouldn't be right. They would take it a lot differently than she would, he let out a small sigh.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" he asked, JJ noticed his facial expression and the tone of his voice; she knew something was wrong

"Yeah... sure.." JJ said as she stood up and followed him, she figured it'd be best not to ask questions at that moment. Derek texted Spencer on the way up to tell him he needed to come back, once they got to his office, he shut the door behind them and JJ looked at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"When Hotch left, I started digging deeper into Doyle's past and I've been keeping surveillance on Declan because I knew we'd be able to find Doyle." Derek explained, JJ raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked, even thought that wasn't what she probably should have asked, she was just shocked and her mind was racing.

"We think Doyle may have found Declan." Derek told her.

"We?"

"Penelope was helping me, but I told her to. None of this is her fault. But we have to go..."

"Does Hotch know about this?" JJ asked, only because she knew that if Hotch knew from the start, he wouldn't let Derek start to dig because they could potentially find out what happened to Emily. JJ hasn't even thought about what _really _happened to Emily in the past 4 months... It was like she forgot she was even lying to the them in general. It was like the second Hotch left, and her and Derek started growing closer, the lie just evaporated into a routine that she didn't even think twice about... until now.

"I just talked to him." Derek answered.

"And what did he say?" JJ asked him.

"Once we know it's him for sure... take the shot." Derek replied, JJ looked at him.

_**x x x**_

The next hour was hectic, once Spencer got back from lunch they all gathered in the conference room and Derek explained everything to them, an then they went their separate ways. Spencer and Rossi went to get Declan and JJ and Derek were doing surveillance at Doyle's house. The main reason Derek choose JJ to go with him was because he knew they'd be staring at monitors the entire time and figured it'd be best to talk.

"You got any movement?" Derek asked as he pressed the button to communicate with the snippers.

"Negative, no movement detected." the snipper replied as Derek watched the TV monitors, then watched a car as it drove by. JJ glanced over at him and then back down as she bit the inside of her lip and looked back at him. She had to say something. The pressure of him finding out was over her head, along with the fact that they're probably going to find Doyle tonight.

"That's all Hotch said?" JJ asked, Derek looked back at her. "Take the shot?" she said with a shrug, Derek took a breath as he looked back at the monitors.

"Yeah," he answered. "But he's pissed." Derek said as he watched the monitors. JJ raised her eyebrows and looked back down at them to. _Me too._ She thought as her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Spence.." JJ said as Derek looked out the window again.

"Can't find him."

"Wh... what do you mean you can't find him?" JJ asked, Derek looked back at her.

"The headmaster said Declan got sick and went home."

"Oh s... okay, uhhh, call for back up and get to the house."

"We're already here."

"The lights are off." She heard Rossi's voice in the background.

"I'll call you back." Spencer said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"What, no Reid!" JJ tried, but he already hung up the phone. She looked at Derek and let out a sigh as she hung up. Derek let out a sigh as they both watched the monitors again. They heard sirens start to get closer and closer and they watched it pass them while chasing a car, they immediately looked back at the monitors and saw an arm move the blinds to a door they had a camera on.

"You see that?" Derek asked as he pressed the button.

"I've got movement." the sniper replied.

"He's in there." JJ said, Derek opened the door and JJ followed him out. Derek opened the door and they headed up the stairs, JJ followed closely as they went into his apartment and looked in every room of the house. Derek opened the closet and they heard noise coming from above them, they pointed their guns up and saw the opening to the ducts and heard him moving around up there.

"He's goin' to the roof." Derek said as he turned around as JJ's phone started to ring. "JJ, cover the back stairs." Derek said as he ran. JJ pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

"Spence..." JJ said as she headed out of Doyle's apartment.

"He's fine." Spencer answered, JJ let out a sigh of relief as she went to the back stairs. "He's just home alone, he was just taking a nap.

"Good. Doyle's here and he escaped to the roof... I'll call you soon." JJ told him as she hung up the phone and reached that back stairwell. She let out a sigh as she looked around to make sure he wasn't there and waited for Derek to give her an order, basically.

"I've got the shot Agent." the sniper told Derek as he ran after Doyle once they reached the roof.

"Don't take the shot! Don't shoot! I've got it!" Derek exclaimed as he got to the latter, just as Doyle was about to shoot him. Then, Doyle did something Derek' wasn't expecting. He stopped and turned around and raised his arms in the air.

"Wanna kill me yourself Agent?" Doyle asked him. Derek caught his breath as he held his gun in Doyle's direction.

"No, you're gonna come back to the FBI with me." Derek told him, Doyle stood there with his arms up. "If you pull anything, I will put a bullet between your eyes." Derek told him as he walked towards him, when he was about 5 feet from him, Doyle said something under his breath. "What?" Derek asked as he tightened the grip on his gun.

"You should have taken the shot." Doyle told him, Derek didn't even get enough time to process what Doyle said before he ran towards him and tackled him on the ground, Derek's gun fell out of his hand as he looked over at Doyle, who was to his left. Doyle got up and took off in a sprint right after grabbing Derek's gun.

"Don't shoot!" Derek warned the snipper as he took off in a sprint after him, knowing that the first reaction for the snipper would be to shoot. Derek sprinted after Doyle and tackled him right as Doyle got out of the line of fire from the snipper, and knocking the gun away from him. Doyle had his back to Derek, which was his mistake.

"I have lost visual. I repeat, I do not have a shot." the snipper warned Derek, who wasn't really listening as he turned Doyle on his back and punched in the face. Doyle, knocked Derek in the face with his fist in return, pushed Derek off him.

JJ let out a sigh, 10 minutes has passed and Derek hasn't even gotten back to her, she let out a sigh.

"Dammit." She groaned as she ran up the stairs to the roof. She knew something had to be wrong, otherwise Derek would have at least gotten back to her. JJ opened the door to the roof and held her gun up, she couldn't see anything in front of her. "What's going on?" JJ asked as she pressed the button to communicate with the sniper.

"They are out of my line of fire, Agent." the sniper replied just as JJ heard a noise coming from behind, she carefully made her way around the entrance and to the back. She saw Derek laying on the ground and Doyle was just standing up and holding Derek's gun down to him.

"Doyle." JJ said quickly, seconds before Doyle would have pulled the trigger. Doyle looked at JJ.

"He's my son, Agent." Doyle explained, as if he had a chance.

"I know." JJ told him. "If you put the gun down, maybe we can work something out."

"After I killed an FBI Agent?" Doyle asked, JJ didn't reply. Doyle nodded as he looked at Derek. JJ knew what was coming next. JJ let out a breath and blinked as the gun fired.

JJ looked over at Derek as he stood up and walked over to Doyle and pressed his index and middle finger to his neck as he looked up at JJ. JJ's arms fell, she knew what that look meant. They heard sirens as JJ put the gun in her holster and turned away, walking towards the door. Derek let out a sigh as he shook his head and stood up. JJ walked down the stairs, just as Spencer and Rossi were both running up it. They both looked at her as she walked past them and out to the car. She couldn't look at them, she felt that if she did, she'd have to tell them the truth right then. But she knew now, that she was going to be the one to tell them and it was going to be as soon as she could.

_**x x x**_

"How ya holdin' up?" Hotch asked JJ as he walked into his own office. When everyone else went home, JJ went to his office and waited for him, even though she knew she'd be in there for hours. She didn't know where else to go. JJ had her back to him, looking out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. Hotch sighed when he didn't say anything. "You should get home and gets some rest... it's 5 in the morning." Hotch explained, JJ looked at him.

"I took the shot." JJ said.

"It was justifiable." Hotch told her, JJ let out a sigh.

"I know," she said as she dropped her arms. "When I did... everything seemed to just come back and hit me in the face. I didn't even think about Emily being gone or even lying to everyone about it. I forgot I was lying to them, and the second I pulled the trigger everything became real. I never even cared I was lying..." JJ said, Hotch looked down and then back up at her. In the time that JJ had to think, she realized that the more you tell a single lie, the more you forget it was a lie to begin with. Even though she knew everything was about to come crashing down, she knew that Emily was coming back and that was all that mattered. She had a lot of things to explain to everyone else, and she knew it would take a while to gain their trust back. But, it was all worth Emily's safety and they didn't have any other choice.


End file.
